Mahou Shugo Chara! Season 1
by sakura240
Summary: Bring CCS characters to the setting of SC! Sakura gets shugo charas as well as the others. Kero steals sweets while suppi is boring as usual. Add new enemies that wants the embryo for the guardians and trouble is bound to happen! SxS ExT AxT NxR KxY!
1. First Day of School

Sakura240: Hey everybody! This fan fic is a crossover of CCS and SC! All right!

Amu: What's so good about that?

Sakura240: Oh quite being a downer and bring out you what-to-be-character!!!

Amu: Why should I?

Sakura240: …

Amu: Hah! Gotcha there!

Sakura240: -_- You're so borrrrring!

Amu: O^O WHAT!!!!!!

Sakura240: Wah! I made Amu-chan pissed!

Amu: YAH YOU DID!

Tadase: … -_- Guess I have to say the disclaimer. Sakura240 doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Shugo Chara.

Sakura240: Yah! Otherwise I would get Sakura and Syaoran together and Amu and Tadase together! ^-^

Amu, Tadase: (blushing)

Sakura240: Oh! I forgot! As of a few days ago, or rather, on Halloween night, I became 14 years old!!!! YAY!!!!!

Amu: Then that means your birthday was on Halloween?

Sakura40: Yep! ^-^

Tadase: Happy birthday. ^_^

Sakura240: Thanks! Hope ya like it!!! ^-^ (Sorry if you don't like the pairing in this story. :P)

"talking"

'thinking'

(my comments)

*action*

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

Shugo Chara regular POV

"… Wake up. Amu-chan, wake up! HEY, AMU-CHAN!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"

"AHHHH"

A girl slammed to the ground as she fell of her bed. She sat up and rubbed her injured cheek. She had pink shoulder-length hair and was wearing pink pajamas. Her eyes were a beautiful yellow-golden color that could make you faint. She then glared at a floating little person in front of her.

"WHAT THE STINKING HECK WRONG WITH YOU, RAN!!!!???? She screamed.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't scream in the morning ya know." The floating girl, Ran, said while rubbing her ears.

Ran was wearing a cheerleader outfit and wearing a pink visor. She has pink eyes that were full of excitement. Her hair was in a ponytail, held by a red heart rubber band on the left side of her head. She had reddish pink hair and had a cheerful aura around her.

"Ran is right Amu-chan. You really shouldn't scream or the poor neighbors will wake up." A girl in a cute little green outfit said. It looked like the ones where people in the old times use to wear for cooking. (At least I think. T_T) She had a calming aura that if you went near her, you just had to smile. Her eyes were a light green that had a kindness in them. She was wearing a light green handkerchief (I think) on her head and on the side of it was a green clover. She held a basket with her.

"And Amu-chan…" A girl with a cool like character was floating by them with artist-like clothes. They were blue, black, and white and was wearing a blue hat. Attached to the hat was a blue spade pin. She has blue eyes that were clam-like. She was holing a notepad and on her ear was a pencil. "… You're going to be late for your first day of school if you don't hurry."

"… Huh?" The girl, Amu, stared at them and turned to the clock. "… AHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"

Amu started to change and get her bag. She brushed her teeth and hair and put her hair up with a red X pin.

Ran and the others sweat dropped.

"Come on! Ran, Miki, Suu! Get inside!" Amu pointed to a small bag around her waist where red, blue, and green eggs were inside. Suu, the green girl went straight inside. Ran followed suit while the blue one, Miki sighed and went inside. (By the way, those three are shugo charas, or your-want-to-be-self.)

Amu ran downstairs, grabbed a toast and yelled, "Bye mama, papa!"

"Bye!" Said her parents in sync.

"Ahh!!!! Ami-chan is SOOOOO CUTEEEE!!!" Her parents were taking pictures of Amu's little sister while Ami was taking poses.

Amu sweat dropped and left.

10 minutes later

"Ahhh! I made it in time!" Amu sighed while walking inside the school.

"Amu-chan, you really should wake up earlier." Ran said simply.

Miki came out of the small bag. "I have to agree with Ran on this, Amu-chan."

Suu smiled as she came out. "But Amu-chan did sleep late last night because she had to fight those X Charas."

Amu smiled at Suu and turned when she heard her name being called. She turned and blushed when she realized who the person was.

A boy with red eyes was running towards Amu. He had a light shade of yellow hair and a kind and shy looking aura. He eyes was full of excitement and shyness.

Behind him was a shugo chara with a crown on top of his head. The shugo chara was wearing a cape and clothes like a king or prince. (But I rather not mention the word prince in front of him. T-T And if you are confused, watch the anime) He had light purple hair and sea- blue eyes.

"H-Hi Tadase-kun." Amu looked down as he approached her.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." Tadase smiled shyly.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Kiseki (Tadase's shugo chara) just stared at the scene. They sighed. Then Kiseki turned to go and noticed two figures walking towards the others.

The boy had long dark blue- purple hair that went past his waist. His eyes were a light golden color. He was sighing as he backed a bit away from the petite sized girl. Besides the fact that he was backing away from the pissed-off girl, he had a polite and calm aura. And he had a huge sweat drop on his head.

The girl had long, wavy, golden yellow hair that went past her waist. (Or blonde if you think of it that way. :3) Her eyes were a golden color (darker than Nagihiko's!) She had a cute black bow hair band that matched her cute and petite self. She seemed pissed off at what the boy next to her, Nagihiko, said to her and turned to find Amu and Tadase in front of them. She smiled brightly at Amu and ran towards her.

"Amu!" The petite sized girl cried out.

Amu turned and smiled at the girl. "Rima!'

Tadase smiled at Rima. "Ohayo, Masihiro-san, Fujisaki-san."

"Ohayo, Hotori-kun." Nagihiko replied.

"…Ohayo…" Rima stayed near Amu. "Get Nagihiko away from me, Amu."

Every sweat dropped at that remark. Nagihiko's sweat drop was the biggest.

Then a shugo chara appeared from behind Nagihiko. He snuck up behind Ran and shouted, "BOO!!!!"

"AHHHH!" Ran screamed and twitched. Nagihiko's shugo chara laughed. Ran was still in shock.

"Rhythm! Don't scare Ran like that, suu!" Suu said in a scolding tone. Rhythm looked at Ran and laughed when he saw that she was still completely frozen from the scare.

Rhythm was wearing a white cap (I think something like the one you wear in the winter.) and a blue vest. Underneath his vest was a white shirt and he was wearing blue shorts and blue shoes. In other words, he dresses like a rapper. Around his neck were headphones (Or earphones. Whatever you call it.) He has long hair and was the same color as Nagihkio. He has a "just do it" attitude that also makes him a pretty impulsive guy.

Then a clown-like shugo chara came and laughed with Rhythm. She had a cute hat that resembled a wizard's hat with white circles as a design. On the end of the hat layed a green puff ball. She wore a cute outfit that might at first look like but is really a clown-like outfit that too had white circles as a design. The left side of her cheek had a green star tattoo while the other side had a green teardrop. Her hair was long and the same color as Rima and her eyes were the color of orange-red that lit up as she laughed. She had white shoes (Can't describe well. T-T).

"Wai!!! Rhythm scared Ran! Nice! Kusu kusu." Kusu Kusu laughed happily.

Kusu Kusu and Rhythm high fived.

Ran face was red by then and started to chase them around. "Rhythm! Kusu Kusu!"

Everybody except Kiseki and Suu sweat dropped.

Unknown to them, another shugo chara was watching them. She was beside Nagihko, hiding. She was wearing a long-sleeved kimono. She has a lady-like aura around her. But when she snaps, she is really scary. Her light violet hair is put up in a pony tail, held up by Sakura bands. (I think that is what it is called.) Her eyes were a pretty violet and smiled at the other shugo charas.

"… You shouldn't fight. Today we should smile because we have new students coming. Right, Tadase?" A girl with a yellow headband with a two connected diamonds on the headband appeared next to Amu, smiling. She had a yellow top and a yellow skirt with white boots. She had a small microphone coming out from her headband. (I'm not sure if this is what she looks like. XD) Her long orange hair was done in pigtails and she had a kind and soothing aura.

"… Ah! That's true! Four students are coming today!" Tadase said. "The head master told me a few days ago."

"Two are coming from Tomeda, one is coming from England, and the other is coming from Hong Kong." Nagihiko said; his eyes closed as if he was thinking.

Amu gaped. "Wait! Two are from England and Hong Kong! Isn't Honk Kong in China?"

"Yeah…" Tadase frowned slightly. "I understand the two from Tomeda but why England and Honk Kong?"

Nagihiko frowned too. "I have no idea."

Amu noticed that Rima was silent the whole time. "What's wrong Rima?"

Rima looked up. "Are they girls or boys?"

Everybody but Suu and Kusu Kusu sweat dropped at the question, all thinking, 'Why is Rima asking these questions?'

Bong… Bing… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bing… Bong

"Ahh!! We're going to be late!" Amu yelled.

Everybody ran towards the school like crazy at the remark.

Earlier this morning…

Card Captor Sakura regular POV

A blue haired boy with sapphire eyes and glasses walked into a room. He looked around and spotted a blue-like violet haired girl with beautiful amethyst eyes and a chocolate haired boy with piercing amber eyes in the living room. He sighed and smiled.

"Sakura-chan is still asleep?" He asked.

"Hai." The girl with amethyst eyes replied with a smile. "I'll prepare breakfast."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." The sapphire eyed boy said. He turn to the amber eyed boy. "What's wrong Li-kun?"

"… Nothing." He replied.

"… Eriol-kun. Li-kun. What do you want for breakfast?" Tomoyo asked.

"Anything is fine, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol smiled.

"Whatever." Li replied.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard upstairs and everybody sweat dropped.

"Looks like Sakura-chan is awake." Eriol said.

Tomoyo and Li just nodded.

Sakura's POV

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kero-chan flew next to me as I screamed. Kero-chan looked like a golden plush toy with black eyes and wings but his true form is different.

I stared at two eggs that were right in front of me on my bed. I got off my bed and started looking through books to check if this was supposed to happen.

"What's going on!!? I know I want to be reborn to be bettar at things that I'm not really good at but I didn't mean I wanted to give birth!!!" I fell on my bed and looked at the eggs. The eggs had a strange design. It looked like my magic circle but one with the sun and the other with a moon only. The moon one was a pretty light blue while the one with the sun was pinkish-red. I touched one and gasped. I held one of them. 'They're warm. That means they are going to hatch.' I thought to myself.

"What are eggs doing here?" Kero-chan thought aloud.

"I don't know." I replied.

"… Anyway, you better get ready if you want to eat and get to school on time." Kero-chan pointed at a clock.

I stared.

"HOEEEEE!!! I'll be late!!!" I screamed.

Kero-chan sighed as I ran to put my clothes on and getting my stuff for school. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo" A boy with amber eyes replied.

I smiled as I sat down to eat. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." I blushed slightly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." A girl with amethyst eyes smiled. A boy with glasses and sapphire eyes replied the same way.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-kun." I smiled. I turned to a picture ion a bookshelf and smiled. "Ohayo, okaa-san." I said to a picture. Then I said to Eriol-kun. "Arigato, Eriol-kun, for letting me place okaa-san's picture here."

Eriol-kun smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Then I turned to my breakfast and sweat dropped. There was eggs on all plates.

I sighed inwardly. "Itadakimasu!" We all said and began to eat.

While I ate, I thought about the eggs I found. I placed them in my bag since I couldn't leave them here when they're about to hatch.

We all finished and as we prepared to leave, I yelled, "Kero-chan, we're leaving! Don't make any trouble for Akizuki-san and Suppi-chan!"

I skated next to everyone. "I can't believe that we're going to one of the most amazing schools in Japan!!!" I cried with happiness.

Then Eriol-kun checked the time and sweat dropped. "We're going to be late."

We all stared at him. "… HOEEEEEE!!!" We ran to the school that we transferred to. (Well, Sakura skated ahead of them.)

At Seiyo Junior High (Not sure if it exist. Just put that name in. T-T)

"Wah!!! We made it in time!" I cried as we ran into the office. I held my skates as I sat down on one of the seats.

A lady behind the desk said,"You four must be the new students. Welcome. Here are your schedule and you are all in the same class."

I looked at the schedule and smiled. "Most of our classes are the same. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are in different classes in period 4 but otherwise, we're all in the same classes."

"Your right. Sakura-chan and Li-kun are in all the same classes and me and Eriol-kun are in the same classes." Tomoyo-chan pointed to the schedules.

"Anyway, we better get to class." Syaoran-kun said.

"Yup!" Eriol-kun smiled. And we ran to class.

* * *

Sakura240: Well, that's it!

Amu: Why couldn't we meet them in this chapter?

Sakura240: Because I made it that way!!!! *grins*

Amu: *stares and sighs*

Sakura: I hope me and Hinamori-san can become good friends. ^v^

Amu: You're so kind Sakura!! XD

Sakura: … Hoe… *blushes* Oh! And happy birthday, Sakura240.

Sakura240: YAY! You remembered!

Tadase: Are Kinomoto-san and Li-kun together?

Sakura240: YES!!! ^-^

Sakura: *blushes*

Syaoran: *blushes*

Sakura240: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! XD XD XD


	2. Meeting New Friends

Sakura240: Hey!!!! I'm so happy! I got reviews! Even if there were only two, they made me so happy!!!! Thanks so much to fujikawa-hikaru123 and TMMxSc4ever!

Amu: Wow. I can't believe that someone would actually read this awful story.

Sakura240: O-o WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!

Amu: *mumbles* nothing.

Sakura240: *glares at Amu*

Kero: *sweat drops* Sakura240 does not own Shugo Chara or Cardcaptor Sakura. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Regular POV

"Ohayo min…AHHHHHHH!!!!!" A man with bright auburn messy hair tripped as he stepped in the room. He had glasses and a bit dark golden eyes. (Amazing how many has golden eyes) he was wearing a auburn-brown suit that seemed a bit faded even though it wasn't old. His tie was a bright green and books and papers were all around him or flutter down to the ground.

Amu sweat dropped and giggled at her former enemy on the floor then frowned. Rima turned around, looking at Amu.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Her voice was quiet but Amu could hear it clearly over the laughter in the room.

"Nothing, Rima. I'm just wondering why Nikaidou-sensei followed us here." Amu sighed and smiled. "Other than that, I'm totally fine."

Rima smiled and turned around to the front of the class since the teacher, Nikaidou, got up, picked up everything with a few students help, and was standing near the desk with a smile on his face.

"Well, then. Sorry about that! Anyway, my name is Nikaidou Yuu and I'll be your homeroom teacher!" He smiled and started taking attendance.

Amu sighed and looked out the window. (Her seat is right next to the window and behind her row are two empty rows. Their class is the smallest in their grade) She was in her own world until… "HIMAMORI-SAN!!!!!" Amu snapped out of her dazed and blushed as some students giggled. Then realizing what Nikaidou said she glared. "It's Hinamori!! Hinamori desu!!" She cried out.

Nikaidou chuckled. "Oh, right." And he continued with roll call. Then he closed the book when he finished and looked up. "I have one more thing to say, everyone!" He smiled brightly. "We have four new students and they'll all be in this room since it's the… um… smallest class." He sweat dropped.

Amu looked up, interested in what the new students would be like.

Amu's POV

"The first one is… Daidouji Tomoyo. Please come in." Nikaidou-sensei looked at the door.

The door slid open and a girl with long blue-like violet hair steps in. Her hair at the end was a bit wavy and she had amethyst hair and was wearing a head band. She had a gentle and calm character. She stood at the front of the class and bowed. "Nice to meet you all, I hope we can become great friends!" Her voice had a melodic sound and sounded beautiful. She looked up and had a gentle smile on her face.

Nikaidou-sensei smiled back and said. "Hello to you too, Daidouji-san. Next is Hiiragizawa Eriol."

A blue-haired boy with sapphire eyes stepped in and stood next to Daisouji-san and bowed as well. "Nice to meet everyone, I hope we can all get along." He smiled a mysterious smile which matched his character. And like his character, his voice sounded serious, calm, and mysterious. He was wearing glasses which made him quite attractive instead on dorky.

Nikaidou-sensei nodded. "Next is Kinomoto Sakura."

I looked toward s the door and a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald-green eyes walked in and stood next to Hiiragizawa-kun. Her hair was down and was very cute. She smiled brightly and in a cheerful voice, she said, "Hello, nice to meet you all! I hope we can become great friends!" I was a bit envious since her character was something that I wanted but never really got a chance to show.

Nikaidou-sensei smiled. "And last of all is Li Syaoran."

I looked at the door the last time. A messy chocolate-haired boy walked and stood next to Kinomoto-san. He had no smile and his character was serious and to me; seemed a bit arrogant or something like that. But as he stood next to Kinomoto-san, his character softened up and he bowed politely like the others. When he looked back up, I noticed that he had amber eyes. He didn't say anything at all.

Nikaidou sweat dropped. "Umm… Li-kun, why don't you smile and say hello to the class?" I stared at Li-kun as he just stayed silent. Then Daidouji-san spoke. "Li-kun doesn't really speak to anybody but his friends." She smiled. "You see, his father died in a accident a few years ago and he's been upset ever since then."

"It's true. I missed uncle." Hiiragiza-kun this time. 'I didn't know Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun were cousins." I thought in disbelief. Li-kun stared at Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san. Kinomoto-san was the same except with a sad expression.

"I never knew that! That's so sad Syaoran-kun!" She turned to Li-kun with the expression still on her face.

Li-kun blushed. "NO! That isn't true! They're just lying!"

Syaoran's POV

"… Hoe?" Sakura looked at Daidouji giggling and Hiiragizawa covering his mouth. She stared with a confused written all over her face while the other two started laughing harder. I covered my face with my hands, sighing.

"What's wrong with you guys!!??" I yelled at Daidouji and Hiiragizawa who were still cracking up. I glared at them. "Why did you lie to Sakura about my father!?"

"Hoe? That was a lie?" I stared at Sakura in disbelief. Nearly everyone in the class laughed but I noticed that two girls weren't laughing at all. Well the pink-haired one was giggling a bit but the petite-sized girl's face seemed emotionless. 'I hope I don't sit next to them.' I thought hopefully. That girl seemed strange and strangely, I feel a strange aura around those two. Then I noticed that there were four of those strange auras in this class.

Then Nikaidou-sensei looked around and turned back to us. "Okay, you four can sit next to Mashiro-san and Himamori-san!"

"IT'S HINAMORI!!!!!" The pink haired girl stood up with a glare on her face. Everyone in class laughed harder. The girl next to her just raised her hand.

We walked towards them. Sakura and Daidouji smiled at them. Hiiragizawa smiled and said hello while I just stayed silent.

Sakura sat behind the pink girl, Hinamori. Daidouji sat behind the petite girl, Mashiro. Hiiragizawa sat behind behind Daidouji while I sat behind Sakura. The Nikaidou-sensai started class.

At Lunch

Sakura's POV

"Ahhh!" I stretched my arms as me and Tomoyo-chan walked outside. We noticed a sakura tree and walked towards it.

"Today was quite fun, wasn't it Sakura-chan?"

I smiled at Tomoyo-chan then pouted. "Except the fact that you were trying to film me everywhere! It really embarrassed me, Tomoyo-chan! Everybody stared at us!"

Tomoyo-chan giggled. "The boys were staring at you cause you were so cute!"

I sweat dropped as Tomoyo-chan went in her own little world.

Amu's POV

"Today was okay." I looked up at the sky. Rima was right behind me, followed by Nagihiko. Tadase-kun walked beside me. I looked around. "Where's Kukai?"

"… Hey! Guys!" We turned around and a boy with dark chocolate-auburn hair with light olive green eyes was running towards us. Behind him was a shugo chara with light green hair and a headband, completed with a star. He was wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts. He approached us with a grin.

"Hi, Kukai!" I smiled.

"Hey Hinamori!" His grin was still there. Then his shugo chara, Daichi grinned and started playing with the others.

"Hello, Souma-kun." Tadase-kun smiled at Kukai.

"Hey! Oh! I heard that there were four new students in your class!" Kukai said. "What are they like?"

"Kinomoto-san is a lot like what Amu-chan's want-to-be character is." Nagihiko replied. "Li-kun is a bit cold. Hiiragizawa-kun is a bit mysterious and seems much more mature and Dadouji-san is kind and gentle."

"Kind of like Nadeshiko." I thought aloud. Then I noticed everybody flinch and Nagihiko back was facing me. 'What's wrong with everybody?' I thought to myself.

I turned around and noticed the four new students sitting next to a tree. (Actually, Syaoran is sitting on a branch on the tree) I smiled and started towards them.

"Hi." I said as I approached them. I smiled, knowing that it must look like an awkward smile.

"Hi!" Kinomoto-san sat up and smiled brightly.

Sakura's POV

I smiled as Hinamori-san smiled. "My name is Hinamori Amu." She said.

"Hi I'm…"

"Kinomoto Sakura. I know. You're in my class." She said, her character changing.

Then Syaoran-kun jumped down and just frowned at Hinamori-san.

"You can call me Sakura." I said to Hinamori-san. "Can I call you Amu-chan?"

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "Sure, Sakura."

Then her friends came up and Amu-chan introduced them. The boy with red eyes and light yellow, or blonde, was Hotori Tadase. The boy with dark chocolate auburn hair was Souma Kukai while the boy with long dark blue-purple hair with golden eyes was Fujisaki Nagihiko. The lastly, the girl with long golden yellow wavy hair was Mashiro Rima.

"Nice to meet you all!!"

Fujisaki-kun smiled. "You can call me Nagihiko, Sakura-chan."

The others said the same thing. (With their own names) Then Amu-chan started telling us that Nagihiko-kun has a twin sister named Nadeshiko.

"Really! That's so cool!" Then I frowned slightly. Amu-chan seemed to noticed cause she asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Everybody turn to me, including Nagihiko-kun who seemed like he wanted to kill himself, with a worried expression.

"Nothing." I smiled.

Amu-chan didn't seemed convinced but she let it go.

Then I had a bright idea. "Why don't you guys come over today?"

Amu-chan smiled. "Sure. I need to call my parents though."

Rima-chan smiled as well, saying that she also needed her parents' permission.

Eriol-kun said, "We can drop you guys back at your house later." He smiled.

Our new friends nodded. "Yeah!" I smiled as I thought of our new friends.

* * *

Sakura240: There ya go! The second chapter!

Sakura: Yay! I met the others and now they are coming over!

Syaoran: But what about Spinel Sun and the plush toy?

Sakura: AHH! That's right! What do we do, Sakura240?"

Sakura240: Sorry, that's all the time we have today!

Amu: But I never got a chance to speak!

Sakura240: Ya just did! Bye and please review!

Sakura, Syaoran, Amu: But… *cuts off*

Sakura240: BYE!!!!!


	3. What?

Sakura240: HIYA!!!!! More and more people read this fic so I'm so happy!!! ^-^ And I have a special person here with me. Come out here Yaya!

Yaya: Yaya is here! I have a complaint from me.

Sakura240: O-o What?

Yaya: Why is Yaya not in the story yet!!!!! T^T

Sakura240: You're in this chapter though.

Yaya: YAY!!!! ^-^

Sakura240: Okay…

Kero: Sakura240 does not own characters from CCS or SC.

Sakura240: Why do you always do the disclaimer?

Kero: Cause I want to. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3- … W-WHAT!!!!!????

Amu's POV

I took out my phone and started dialing numbers. I already called my parents but if there were going to be snacks when we come over, she'll want to come.

"Amu-chan?"

"What, Sakura?"

"Who are you calling? You already called your parents."

"I'm calling a friend."

Rima suddenly had a sour expression on her face. "Is there going to be sweets at your place?"

"Yes" Tomoyo answered.

"Ah! Which house are we going to?" Tadase-kun asked.

"…What do you mean which house?" Sakura looked confused.

We all stared at Tomoyo, Sakura, Li-kun, and Eriol-kun.

"Don't you guys live in separate houses?" Kukai asked the question that was in our minds.

"No. We live together in Eriol-kun's house." Sakura-chan smiled. "You'll be surprised. Eriol-kun's house is amazing!"

We all stared some more. Then my phone started ringing. I looked down at it and answered.

"AMU-CHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHH!!!!!" I held the phone arm-length away from me so I wouldn't go deaf. "Yaya?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER WHEN YOU CALLED ME!!!!!!??????" She cried into her phone. "I was waiting so much! You're so mean Amu-chi!!!"

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Sorry." Everybody sweat dropped.

"What do you want?"

"Oh! Come to our school. We're going to a new friend's house and I think you can come. She can come right?" I turned to Eriol-kun.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Amu-chi! Bye!"

She hanged up and I sighed.

"Amu-chan? Who was that?" Sakura stepped up with a smile.

"Ah. That was a friend from grade school. She's two years younger than Kukai and one year younger than the rest of us. You see, back then, we were this group called the Guardians." I explained.

Bong… Bing… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bong… Bing… Bong

"Darn. Well, see you guys later!" Kukai waved and ran back to class.

"…We better get going." Eriol-kun started running.

And we all ran toward class.

After School

Sakura's POV

I skated towards the entrance with Syaoran-kun right behind me. I was totally happy. 'I can't believe it! We made friends on the first day of school!' I was in my own little world as we stopped at the entrance, waiting for the others.

"… Hey, Sakura?" The voice that I loved a lot snapped me back to reality.

"What, Syaoran-kun?" I smiled at him.

"I don't think we should trust those guys so much."

I blinked. "Why not?"

He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Didn't you feel their auras? They have a strange power that we don't have."

I frowned. "Oh. But we can still be friends. No matter what, we'll be alright, Syaoran-kun." I smiled brightly. (She smiles a lot doesn't she?)

He stared at me for a couple of minutes and smile slightly. "You're right."

"KAWAII!!!!"

"HOEEE!!!!" I jumped as the person came up behind us cried out.

Syaoran-kun sweat dropped at Tomoyo-chan.

"By the way, what are we going to do with Kero-chan?" Tomoyo-chan frowned slightly.

"We can call Nakuru and tell Cerberus and Spinel Sun to stay upstairs and be quite." Eriol-kun approached us.

"That's going to be impossible, especially for that plushed toy." Syaoran-kun muttered under his breath as I called Kero-chan. (Back at Eriol's place, Kero sneezed.)

I sighed as I ended the call. "Kero-chan promised to stay upstairs but he said he will not make any promises to stay upstairs if there are sweets."

"… Greedy plush toy…" Syaoran muttered. (Kero sneezed again. 'Who the heck is talking about me?' He thought.)

"Sakura!" I turned and smiled at the person who came towards me.

"Amu-chan!"

She ran up and smiled. Behind her were the other guardians. Then they all turned to a voice behind me.

"AMU-CHI!!!!!"

I turned around and saw a girl with light brown hair was running towards us and leaped onto Amu-chan.

"I missed you guys so much!!!! Hikaru-kun is too serious so it's so boring!!!!" Her childish voice cried out in tears.

All the guardians sweat dropped. "We meet yesterday, Yaya-chan." Nagihiko said.

She looked at him, tears still in her light golden-brown eyes. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "I still missed everyone!!!! Why couldn't you guys drop a grade and stay with me!!!???" She cried some more.

"Umm…" I sweat dropped at the eleven year old girl in front on me who was still clinging to Amu-chan. She seemed to have finally noticed me because she jumped off of Amu-chan and smiled brightly at me.

"Hi! I'm Yuiki Yaya! What's your name?" She smiled a cute babyish smile.

I smiled back. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you! Can I call you Yaya-chan?"

She looked at me and nodded happily. I smiled. "Oh! This is Daidouji Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, and Li Syaoran-kun!"

Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan smiled.

"Hi Eriol, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran!!!" Syaoran-kun twitched.

Yaya, Li-kun doesn't like anyone call him by his first name but Sakura." Amu explained.

Yaya stared at Syaoran-kun and sighed. "Okay. Sorry, Li-kun."

"… It's okay." Syaoran-kun looked away,

"Anyway, let's go!" Tomoyo-chan started walking home.

30 minutes later…

Regular POV

The guardians gawked at the house, or rather mansion. Their jaws hit the ground. (Can't really explain but they were really surprised at the bigness of the house.) Eriol smiled happily at how they were staring at his house.

"… This is your house!?" Amu half shouted.

"Yes, but it's much smaller compared to the one in England and Hong Kong." Eriol walked inside the gates.

"Oh, that's right. Clow owned the Li mansion long time ago." Syaoran said as everybody followed Eriol inside the grounds.

"WHAT!!!!??? LI MANSION!!!??? Just how rich are you!!??" Amu and Yaya screamed in unison.

"Li-kun is pretty rich. The Li Clan is the richest family in Hong Kong, right?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

"Yeah, that's true." He followed Eriol to the entrance of the house and waited at the side as Eriol opened the door.

The guardians stared in disbelief at the two rich boys in front of them. Then a yell came from inside the house and crashing noises. Everybody but Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Then a girl with long dark brown hair jumped out of the house. She was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt. She has light brown eyes which had excitement in them. She leaped onto Sakura, hugging her. "WAII!!!!" She yelled. (I think it means yay or yeah.) "I missed you guys so much! Especially Sakura-chan!"

"I missed you too, Akizuki-san." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Nakuru, I think it would be best if you let Sakura-chan go. She might lose her breath." Eriol smiled at the teenage girl.

"Ahh. Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Nakuru got off of Sakura and smiled at the others. "Hi!!! My name is Akizuki Nakuru! Nice to meet you!"

Amu was the first to recover. "Nice to meet you, my name's Hinamori Amu."

The rest of the guardians followed suit. (Don't feel like introducing them all)

10 minutes later…

The guardians gaped at the inside of the mansion. It was stunning.

"It looks like one of those mansions in England." Tadase said.

"The house is in a design from England and I design the inside to be English style as well." Eriol explained.

"… Wow" Amu gaped.

The guardians sat on a couch in the living room with Nakuru while Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo went to their rooms to put their stuffs away.

After everybody came down and sat down, Nakuru appeared with tons of sweets and tea. Yaya had a happy expression on her face.

"WAI!!!!! SWEETS!!!!" Yaya squealed in joy. Then she began to eat.

Everybody drank tea and ate sweets, talking about Tomeda, Hong Kong, England, and school when a yell was heard upstairs. (Can you guess who?)

"I WANT SWEETS!!!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped while Eriol and Tomoyo smiled. Everybody else looked confused.

"… What was that?" Rima asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura spoke quickly.

The guardians stared at Sakura, not convinced when another yell was heard.

"LET GO OF ME, SUPPIE!!!!"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!"

"I WANT SWEETS!!!!!"

Nakuru ran upstairs and then, "QUIET!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!!! YOU'RE BOTH SO NOISY!!!!!!"

"SHUT IT RUBY!!!"

"MY NAME IS AKIZUKI NAKURU!!!!!!"

"WHATEVER!!!!"

"SUPPIE! STOP HIM!!!"

"GAHH!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Everything was quiet. Then Amu stared at the stairs with wide eyes. "What the…?"

Everybody turned and on the top of the stairs was a black cat with butterfly wing and a tail with a twist in the end. He had a small blush on his face. Then he started flying downstairs which surprised the guardians.

"SWEETS!!!!!!" He yelled.

"YAY!!!!! SWEETS!!!!" A little golden plush came this time. He had small cute black eyes and white wings. He had a tail and in the end was a white puff ball. He went after the black cat.

"WAIT! SUPPIE, KERO!!!!" Nakuru ran after them.

The black cat and golden plush toy jumped into the heap of sweets and began eating.

Then Eriol picked up the cat and whispered something into his ear and the next minute, he was sleeping. The golden plush was still eating until Sakura picked it up.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!?" He took one glance at the person who picked him up and gulped. "Hey! Sakura! What's up?"

Sakura glared at the plush. "WHAT'S UP!!??? KERO-CHAN!! YOU PROMISED TO STAY UPSTAIRS AND BE QUIET! AND THE MINUTE WE COME AND BRING SWEETS IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH OUR NEW FRIENDS, YOU CAME IN AND EXPOSED YOURSELF!!!!"

The plush, Kero mumbled something that sounded like sorry and it was your fault for bring sweets.

"Greedy plush toy…" Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

Kero glared at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT, CHINESE GAKI!!!???" Kero yelled. "I'LL BEAT YOU UP!!!"

"OH YEAH, PLUSH TOY!!!???" Syaoran yelled back. Then a glaring contest occurred between them and Tomoyo was recording the whole thing with her camcorder. Sakura sweat dropped.

The guardians stared at them. Amu pinched her cheek to see if she was dreaming. Rima was muttering to herself. Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kukai could only gape. And Yaya kept eating happily.

10 minutes later…

Everybody was sitting down. The guardians were waiting for an explanation. Eriol and Tomoyo was smiling. Sakura was worried and Syaoran was still having the glaring contest with Kero. Suppie, the black cat was still sleeping.

"Well. I suppose you all want to know what is going on." Eriol smiled.

"Yeah." Amu was still in shock but held it in.

Eriol sighed. "The most we can tell you is that we are sorcerers."

The guardians stared at the four in front of them. Then Amu, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya started laughing.

"Do you guys really think we would believe that?" Kukai asked.

Syaoran took his eyes off Kero. "If you don't believe us, then whatever. But if you think that's not it, then how would explain the incident that happened with Spinel and the stupid plush toy here."

"HEY!!!" Kero yelled.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura looked at Kero. Kero sat back down, still glaring at Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you demonstrate with the star key?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"WHAT!!??? Why not Eriol-kun??" Sakura yelled.

"Because I want to film you summoning the star wand. I haven't seen you do it in such a long time!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"… You saw it yesterday, Daidouji." Syaoran stated.

"But that was yesterday!" Tomoyo complained.

"Fine." Sakura muttered.

Sakura stood up and took a necklace from her neck and started chanting. And as soon as she started, her magic circle appeared under her. The guardians gasped in shock.

The Key which hides power of the Stars!

Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

Release!

The key in Sakura's hand began to change form in a flash of light. When the light disappeared, in Sakura's hand was a wand with a pink circle on the top. In the circle was a star and on the side of the circle were wings. The body of the wand was pink as well.

The guardians stared. "Okay. I believe you" (Can you guess who said that?)

Everybody turned to Rima. (Wasn't expecting that now did ya?) Her eyes clearly showed that she was still shocked but her face showed that she believed them. Sakura smiled at her. Rima smiled back.

Then all the guardians agreed. Yaya agreed too. Then she started eating the sweets again. Everybody sweat dropped at Yaya and Kero, once again, jumped into the sweets.

* * *

Sakura240: Hope that wasn't too boring. Hope you liked it! ^-^

Sakura: It was fun meeting Yaya-chan.

Yaya: I LOVE SWEETS!!!!

Sakura240: O-O That was random.

Syaoran: Review or Sakura240 will make us suffer. Please review. I beg of you!

Sakra240: Shut it Syaoran! You don't have to review if you don't want to! Just as long as people read my story then I'll keep updating! ^-^

Syaoran: She's lying!

Sakura240: I'M NOT!!! Bye!

Amu: But…*cuts off*

Sakura240: BYE!!!!!


	4. Sun Awakens

Sakura240: HIYA'S!!! The 4th chappie is up and running! And the special guest we have today is … Hoshina Utau!!!!! Come on out Utau-chan!!!

Utau: Why do I have to be here again?

Amu: Cause later you'll be part of the story and you need to be introduced.

Utau:… Will I even be in this chapter?

Amu: … -____-'

Utau: I thought so.

Sakura240: If I knew you were this boring I wouldn't have brought you out here, Utau-chan.

Utau: O-O HEY!!!!!

Sakura240: Yay! When people are mad, it's more fun!

Amu: *sweat drops* Sakura240 does not own CCS or SC at all.

Kero: *flies in* HEY!! I'm supposed to do the disclaimer!

Sakura240: Start the chappie!!!

* * *

Chapter 4- Sun Awakens

Sakura's POV

"HOEEEE!!!!!!" I ran out of bed and began to get ready for school. As I brushed my auburn hair, I thought about yesterday when Amu-chan and the others came over. 'I can't believe Kero-chan did that! Seriously, he exposed us and made us tell them.' I thought angrily. Then I calmed down a bit. 'But now there's no secret between us, right?' Then something clicked in my mind. (YAY!!! Flashback!)

_Flashback_

"… _Hey, Sakura?" The voice that I loved a lot snapped me back to reality. _

"_What, Syaoran-kun?" I smiled at him._

"_I don't think we should trust those guys so much."_

_I blinked. "Why not?"_

_He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Didn't you feel their auras? They have a strange power that we don't have."_

_I frowned. "Oh. But we can still be friends. No matter what, we'll be alright, Syaoran-kun." I smiled brightly. (She smiles a lot doesn't she?)_

_He stared at me for a couple of minutes and smile slightly. "You're right."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Hoe..." I sighed. "A lot of things sure happened yesterday."

"You're totally right!" Kero-chan flew out of his little drawer.

I glared at Kero-chan. "You're the one that caused the mess yesterday!"

Kero-chan pouted. "But Suppie went down to eat sweets too!"

"That's because you made him drunk with chocolate!" I shouted back.

"IT'S NOT ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!" Kero-chan yelled and flew back to his little drawer.

I sighed as Kero-chan started crying in his drawer. (Little did she know, he was fake crying) "I'm sorry Kero-chan. I'm just still confused about yesterday."

Kero-chan came out. "It's okay. Anyway, you better go down to eat so you can go to school."

I stared at the clock. "HOEEEEE!!!!! I better get going!!!!"

"Bye Sakura!" Kero-chan yelled as I raced down the stairs.

At School (Sorry. Wanted to skip the morning part in Eriol's home)

"Ohayo!!!!" I cried as I entered the classroom.

Amu-chan and the others turned and smiled. "Ohayo, Sakura" Amu-chan and Rima-chan replied.

"Ohaya Sakura-chan." Tadase-kun and Nagihiko-kun said together.

"Ohayo minna!" I smiled at my new friends. "Ohayo." Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun said to the others as well.

"…Amu-chan!" I looked up at the unfamiliar voice and froze at what I saw. Right in front of Amu-chan was a little person wearing a pink and red cheerleading outfit. She also had a pink visor and was wearing her reddish pink hair in a ponytail on the side, held up by a red heart rubber band. Her pink eyes were full of worry and sadness.

Beside her were three other little people. One had a blue, black, and white artist-like outfit. She was even wearing a blue hat that has a blue spade pin. Her once calm blue eyes were full of worry and sadness. On her ear was a pencil.

The other was wearing a cute green cooking dress and a white apron. She was wearing a light green handkerchief on her head and on the side of her head was a green clover pin. Her light green eyes were full of sadness and worry as well.

The last one was perhaps the calmest out of all of them. She was wearing a white headband with a two connected diamonds. (Sorry if I had put yellow headband instead of white in the first chapter) She had a yellow top and yellow skirt with white boots. A small microphone was attached to her headband. Her long orange hair was in pigtails. Even though her face was calm, her eyes were clearly worried about something. And I wanted to know what.

"Amu-chan, there's an X egg somewhere close by!" The blue one cried. '… X egg?' I thought.

The guardians looked worried and then they ran out the door, bumping into Nikaidou-sensei, causing him to drop ten books he was carrying. "AHH!!!! Sorry Nikaidou-sensei!" Amu-chan cried.

"No worries! Don't be that late Himamori-san!" He said happily.

"IT'S HINAMORI!!!" She yelled back. The green little girl turned and smiled at Nikadou-sensei and went after the others.

I stared in shock at my new friends, running off somewhere when homeroom was just about to start.

"Sakura, we better sit down." Syaoran-kun looked at me. And then he went to his seat and looked outside with a strange expression.

I looked at him and stared at the door. Then something moved in my bag. I looked down and saw my egg move. Then I ran out the door.

Syaoran's POV

I stared at the door in shock as Sakura ran out. Then I felt some weight on my right shoulder and saw Hiiragizawa. He smiled. "Don't worry. Sakura-chan will be fine."

I nodded but wasn't convinced. I gazed out the window and saw Sakura stop for a breath and felt her aura looking for something. 'Could it be that she's looking for them?' I thought.

Then Sakura ran in a different direction and out of my sight. "Be careful, Sakura." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay everyone! Time for class to start!" I turned to the front of the class where Nikaidou-sensei was taking attendance.

Amu's POV

We ran all the way to the back of the school. On the way there, Kukai joined us. Right in front of us was a mass of X eggs. There was so much that I felt like I was going to faint but I kept my composure. 'Don't worry, Amu. You faced more than this before!' I thought to encourage myself.

Then everybody stepped up and I held onto a lock that was hung around my neck.

"My heart, Unlock!" Tadase-kun said.

"My heart, Unlock!" Rima followed.

"My heart, Unlock!" Nagihiko said.

"My heart, Unlock!" Kukai this time.

"My heart, Unlock!" I cried while making my fingers shape a diamond in front of the Humpty Lock. (Don't know how to explain it :P)

(Background turns to purplish-blue and pink and red with tiny stars all around.)

Then we transformed with our shugo charas. Tadase-kun with Keseki, Rima with Kusu Kusu, Nagihiko with Rhythm, Kukai with Daichi, and me with Ran.

Tadase-kun was wearing a white frilly outfit that seemed to look like a prince's or maybe king's outfit. He was wearing a crown and was carrying a scepter with a red and gold crown and a cross on top of the red and gold crown. He cried, "Chara Nari! Platinum Royale!" (Chara Nari means Character Transformation)

Rima was wearing a pinkish-purple, red and white clown outfit which was incredibly cute. She had a huge red bow on the top of her head where her black ribbon headband was. She had red boots and long white socks. She cried, "Chara Nari! Clown Drop!"

Nagihiko was wearing a light-blue cap (looks like the one you wear in winter) and a blue vest. He had a light-blue shirt underneath the vest and purple sleeves coming out of the shirt. He was wearing blue gloves (the ones with the finger holes) and had headphones around his neck. He had blue shorts and kneepads. His shoes were blue and wore white socks. On his shoes were light-blue wings that shimmered in the light. He cried, "Chara Nari! Beat Jumper!"

Kukai was wearing a green pilot-like vest and a white shirt underneath the green vest. He had a brown belt and a light green pants. He had black boots and green pilot-like goggles (don't know how to explain) with a yellow star pin on the side of the goggles. He was on an orange skateboard with red and blue rockets on the side. He cried, "Chara Nari! Sky Jack!"

I was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit with reddish-pink ruffles (or something like that). I had a red bow tied to my neck with a little pink heart. I had long loose pink socks and pink shoes. On the side of my skirt, my eggs were hanging by a red ribbon. The Humpty Lock hanged on my neck like a necklace and was wearing a visor with a huge red heart on the side. I cried out, "Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!"

We all stood side to side as we prepared for battle against the X eggs.

Sakura's POV

I continued to run to the back of the building. Then I ran towards the end of the wall and stopped. I gasped.

Right in front of me was a huge mass of floating black eggs with a white X on each of them, fighting Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, Rima-chan, Nagihiko-kun, and Kukai-kun. They all were wearing an outfit that seemed as if they had just transformed in them. (What can you say. They were wearing their uniforms until a minute ago.)

Then Amu-chan held her hand up and yelled, "Heart Rod!" A pink and red rod with pink heart diamonds on the side (fake diamonds). She began to spin the rod around like a baton and yelled, "Spiral Heart! Special!" Then she let go of the rod as it spun around the black eggs, creating a large pink barrier. (Watch the anime to find out)

Then Tadase-kun held his scepter and pointed it towards the black eggs. He yelled, "White Decoration!" and a white beam came out, covering the eggs, blocking them from moving from that spot.

Amu-chan then made a heart in front of her lock necklace as she yelled, "Negative Heart! Lock On!" Then she brought her hands forward, still in the heart shape and yelled, "OPEN HEART!" And then pink heart beams come out of her hands as covered the hearts. A bright light seemed to fill the place.

I stared in shock and was relieved that the battle was over. When the light faded away, I looked again and gasped again. But this time, in shock.

The black eggs were still there, but this time, they seemed angrier. Amu-chan and the others were still in shock.

"How could the "Open Heart" not work?!" Amu-chan cried in disbelief.

Everybody had a fearful look in their eyes and I could tell that they were losing hope. I held my face in my hands, not wanting to see what would become of this.

'I want to help them but this aura is different from my magic!' I yelled in my mind. 'I can't do anything!' I started to cry but then looked up. "I can't lose hope!" Then I smiled, thinking of my invincibility spell. "I will definitely be all right!" I whispered.

Then I felt a similar aura from my bag that I had brought with me. I took out whatever was in there and found the egg I found a few days ago. Then sun egg. It was warm and was emitting the same aura that Amu-chan and the others had.

Then the sun egg started to hatch. I gasped silently.

Amu's POV

I stared at the X eggs that seemed to be growing stronger. 'What's with these X eggs!' I thought. 'Why didn't the "Open Heart" work?'

Then Miki, Suu, and Dia came up to me. "Amu-chan!" They cried out.

I turned to them. "What's wrong?"

"There's an egg that's going to hatch! We can feel it." Dia explained.

I stared in shock. Everybody seemed shocked as well. Then I heard a small voice. "… can't lose hope!" I looked up and saw Sakura behind us when she took an egg with a strange design on it out of her bag.

Then the egg started to hatch.

Sakura's POV

The egg in my hand hatched and I stared in shock as a little person came out and cried, "Sakura-chan! Let's go!" She was wearing a cute outfit that looked like something Tomoyo-chan would've made. The outfit was a bright pinkish-red and her aura was a happy-go-lucky aura. Her eyes were a bright pink that shone with happiness.

I stared dumbly at her as she spoke. "… What?"

"Come on! Let's Chara Nari!" She cried out in excitement.

"…Huh?"

Then suddenly she cried, "Sakura-chan's Heart, Unlock!"

And then all of a sudden, I was in a strange place. I felt like that time when I spoke to Clow-san, but the place was a lot brighter with diamond stars all around. I turned and found the little person. She smiled.

"Sakura-chan." She said.

I looked at her. She smiled again.

"Let's help your friends!"

"I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Sakura240: Finally finished!!!

Utau: That took you long enough.

Sakura240: Oh shut up! You know I have that recital coming on Sunday and so I need to practice. I just finished at 10:15 PM! Wow! That late?!

Syaoran: Whatever. I say this chapter was pretty boring.

Everybody: WHAT!!!!????

Amu: You don't know what it's like to fight a bunch of X eggs!

Syaoran: Well, you don't know what it's like to have to start martial arts and sword training at the age of five and having to try and capture all 50 magical cards what have been let loose and if you didn't catch them, anybody involving in the cards would have lost their feelings of their most, important, number one person!!!!! *pauses to catch his breath*

Amu: Well at least you didn't have to fight those X eggs, knowing that if you failed, all those dreams would be smashed to pieces, just because some crazy person wanted the Embryo and you're the only one that could heal them!!!!

Syaoran: *glares at Amu*

Amu: *glares back at Syaoran*

Sakura240: Well, while they're having their little glaring contest, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sakura: Please review.

Yaya: BYE!!!


	5. The Strange X egg

Sakura240: And our special guest today is… SUN!!!!!!!

Amu: *stares with a confused expression* Who?

Sakura240: *glares at Amu* You know, Sun! Sakura's new shugo chara.

Amu: O-o Oh.

Sun: Hiya everyone!

Amu: This isn't some talk show, you know.

Sun: So. It makes it more fun with imagination! You should have more imagination.

Amu: Dang it! You're just like Sakura240! *Sakura240 and Sun dancing together around Amu*

Sakura240 and Sun: We are not annoying!

Amu: Right.

Sakura240: HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLES!!!!!

Sun: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!!!!!

Amu: SHUT UP!!!!!

Sakura240: By the way, Sun isn't really like me. She just wants to see how fun it is to annoy Amu!

Amu: WHAT!!!!????

Kero: *flies in* Hey! What's up everybody!

Sakura240: You're late!!! -

Kero: Sorry! *pretends to sob*

Sakura240: AHHH!!!! Sorry Kero-chan!!!

Kero: It's okay! *looks up with no tear stains*

Sakura240: HEY!!!

Kero: Sakura240 does not own CCS or SC at all!!! Let's start the chapter!

Sakura240: Hey! I'm supposed to say start!

Kero: Whatever!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Strange X egg

Amu's POV

I stared in shock as Sakura suddenly was surrounded in a white light. She had actually done a chara nari!!

Then the white light disappeared and Sakura was wearing a pinkish-red outfit that kind of looked like what Amulet Dia wears. She was wearing a pinkish-red boots that had a sun design on the side that faced outwards. And on each boots were two small, bright pink wings. Her hair was done in pig tails that were held by pinkish-red ribbons that had long tails. On the back of the outfit was a pinkish-red bow that was look-through kind. And on the front of the outfit was the same, strange design that was on Sakura's egg. That design was the only one thing on the outfit that was a light blue. It was visible even from far away cause it seemed to glow. She cried, "Chara Nari! Magic Sun!"

Sakura looked confused as she looked at herself and sighed.

"This looks like one of Tomoyo-chan's outfits." She muttered.

Then the X eggs charged at her.

"Sakura! Look out!" I cried.

Sakura's POV

I heard somebody yelling my name and I looked up in time to see those strange black eggs charge at me. I jumped while thinking, "What the…!?"

I ran towards Amu-chan and cried, "What's going on?!"

Amu-chan ran up to me and replied, "You have to help us purify those X eggs."

"X eggs?" I looked at Amu-chan.

"An X egg is a person's dream that that person is giving up on. It's like as if that person believe that it's useless to try and reach for that dream." I turned to Tadase-kun.

"That's so sad…" I whispered.

I looked up with a determined look on my face and turned to the X eggs. Then I heard a voice.

"… Sakura-chan."

I looked around.

"It's me. Your shugo chara. My name is Sun"

"Sun-chan?" I was completely confused.

"Yeah! Try summoning your staff." Sun said.

"But, I can't! It seems like I transformed like what Amu-chan and the others did but I don't know if I can use my original magic. This aura is different." I replied.

"It's alright! Just believe in yourself, Sakura-chan!"

Then I felt weight on my shoulder. I turned and saw Amu-chan.

"She's right, Sakura. Just believe in yourself!" Amu-chan smiled.

I smiled and nodded. I turned to the X eggs and chanted with my hand out and the star key in my hands.

The Key which hides the power of the Stars!

Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

Release!

Regular POV

Silence was in the air besides the X eggs saying muri. (Didn't expect that did ya? Ha! By the way, muri means impossible)

The guardians stared at Sakura. Sakura stared at the star key which stayed as a key.

"… Why didn't it turn to a wand?" Kukai asked.

Sakura stayed silent.

"… Sakura-chan?" Nagihiko looked at Sakura worriedly.

"Release!" Sakura cried again.

Still nothing.

"RELEASE!" Sakura shouted. Tears formed in her eyes.

"… Sakura." Amu said softly.

"… Release…" Sakura was crying now.

"Sakura… it's okay. You don't have to keep trying if it won't work." Amu stated.

"… Why?"

"Huh?" Amu looked confused.

"Why won't it work, Sun!!!!!????" Sakura cried.

"…"

"Sun., tell me why." Sakura said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sun said innocently.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up.

"My power is only with the sun. Apparently, you are using the power of the stars." Sun stated as if that was the most obvious thing the world.

THUD

Sakura sweat dropped. Amu, Kukai, Miki, Ran, and Daichi fell down anime style. Tadase and Nagihiko sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly. Rima and Keseki stared at Sun. (If you want to know how, watch the anime) Suu, Kusu Kusu, and Rhythm just cocked their heads to the side, clearly confused.

Amu stood up and glared at Sun. "You could've told us that!!!"

Sun looked at Amu innocently. "I thought you knew."

"But you said to summon my staff!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah, the staff that comes with the transformation. You know, like Amu-chan's pink rod and Tadase-kun's scepter." Sun stated.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"… That's right. I forgot about that…" Amu said.

"Shouldn't we remember the X eggs?" Rima stated pointing at the angered X eggs. "They seem really angry that we nearly forgot about them."

Everybody stared at the X eggs. Then the X eggs charged at Sakura.

"HOEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran away.

"Sakura-chan, summon you staff!" Sun cried.

"What staff!!??" Sakura shouted.

"Just say in chant that's in your heart!!" Sun cried.

Sakura stopped and closed her eyes. She turned toward the X eggs that stopped in front of her, waiting for her to attack. She held her hands up and a key appeared in her hands. She chanted,

Key of the Sun.

I am wishing for a contract with you.

My name is Sakura.

Oh Key, grant me the power!

Release!

Then a bright light flashed around the key and surrounded her. (By the way, the chant is similar to the chant in the first episode of CCS) The X eggs scattered, blinded by the light (don't know how that's possible) while Amu and the others stared in shock.

The key turned to a staff and Sakura reached for it. The light faded and Sakura was holding the staff.

The staff was a pinkish-red (like her outfit) the staff was the same size as my star staff. One of, and probably the only difference between this staff and the star staff was that on the top, instead of a star in a circle was a sun. The staff looked a lot like Eriol's sun staff, except smaller. The sun on the staff was a bright pink.

Sakura held the staff and shouted, "Staff of light, bring forth the LIGHT!" (LIGHT is one of the Sakura Cards)

Amu's POV

I blocked my eyes as soon as a blinding came out of Sakura's staff. Then a soft music also came out and I looked. The music, combined with the now soft light, was healing the X eggs.

The others were also in shock.

When all the X eggs were purified, they all floated around Sakura, as if they were grateful.

Everybody ran towards Sakura and congratulated her.

I walked up and smiled. "Great job, Sakura! Usually it's me that purify them so I'm glad that you can do it as well."

Everybody smiled but Sakura was looking up, still frowning.

I looked up and saw an X egg.

"Why is that X egg not purified?" I cried.

"… Look at what's on it." Sakura muttered.

I looked closer and noticed a strange design in the middle of the X egg. The design was in the color red.

"… What's that design?" Rima asked quietly.

"… That's the source of the strange presence I felt earlier. That presence is similar to my magic." Sakura replied.

"But why is it on the X egg?" Tadase-kun asked Sakura.

"… I don't know." Sakura whispered.

We all looked up and stared at the X egg. Then, all of a sudden, all the eggs that Sakura purified started to turn back to X eggs!

"WHAT THE!!!!!" I shouted.

"What's going on!!!???" Nagihiko cried in alarm.

I turned to Sakura and saw that she was in less shock then we were. "Sakura, what's going on?!" I cried.

Then Sakura held her staff and muttered something. Her staff turned to a bow and she shot something like an arrow. The arrow headed towards the strange X egg but the X egg dodged in time.

Sakura seemed frustrated for she started chasing after it. She wasn't fast enough though.

Sakura seemed to have realized that. So she cried, "EARTHY, lend me you power!"

I was certain that my eyes were as big as dinner plates because the earth all around her began to form something like a wave, making Sakura go faster.

Then Sakura went ahead of the strange X egg and turned and she held the staff, which turned to a bow again and shot ten arrows! I stared in shock. 'HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!!!????' I yelled in my mind.

One of the arrows hit the strange design and the design disappeared, along with the arrow. Sakura turned to me.

"Amu-chan!" I turned to Sakura. "Purify them now!" She cried.

I just nodded and turned to Tadase-kun. He nodded and shouted, "White Decoration!" He pointed his staff to the X eggs, trapping them.

I started the "Open Heart" again.

"Negative Heart! Lock On!" A huge pink heart appeared behind the X eggs. I held my hands in front of the Humpty Lock in a heart and brought it forward. "OPEN HEART!"

Regular POV

All the X eggs were healed. Everybody was still shocked. Sakura sighed and walked towards Amu. "Amu-chan, are you alright?"

Amu turned and looked at Sakura. She nodded.

"Is everybody else alright?" Amu and Sakura turned to the others.

"…" The others were silent.

"…"

Silent was in the air. And then…

"… We'll be late…" Rima pointed out.

By that time, everybody undid their transformation and stared at Rima. Sakura looked at her watch.

…

……………

………………………………………

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Amu screamed.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everybody but Rima screamed.

Then everybody started to run inside. But just as Sakura was about to go in, she turned towards a tree. She stared.

"Sakura, hurry!!!" Amu cried.

"…Okay." Sakura ran after the others.

Unknown POV

"…Darn. She almost saw me." I looked back to see Sakura-chan go back inside. I sighed.

'Why do I have to do this? It's to mean. I don't want to do this at all!!!" I sobbed silently. Then I heard a voice in my head.

'_Did it work?'_

I looked up and shook my head, knowing whoever said that could see me.

'_Well, you better find a way to take the cards and find a way to get the embryo or else!'_

I sobbed, knowing what he meant.

'_Now hurry up.'_

I nodded. I stood up and started leaving. But before I left, I turned and looked at one of the classrooms and saw Sakura-chan and her new friends apologizing. I smiled at her innocence. I turned whispering, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Good bye…"

* * *

Sakura240: Finally! Another chapter finished! And today is THANKSGIVING!!!! So… let's tell the readers what we are thankful for!

Syaoran: Why?

Sakura240: Cause I said so! But it will be in the note on the next page!!!

Amu: THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF TELLING THEN WHAT WE"LL DO!!!!???

Sakura240: *ignoring Amu* BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Happy Thanksgiving Peoples!

Sakura240: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!

Amu: Don't shout. And you said this in the last chapter.

Sun: SO WHAT!!!!!! *dances around Amu*

Amu: Why does life hate me so?

Kazune: I feel sorry for you.

Karin: Sakura240 must drive you crazy.

Amu: Yep. She does.

Shii-chan: Poor Amu-chan.

Sakura240: …What are you guys doing here? You're not even in this story.

Karin, Kazune, and Shi-chan: Uhh….

Sakura240: Bye guys!!!

Karin, Kazune, and Shii-chan: Bye…

Sakura240: Now, it's time to tell the readers what we're thankful for cause it's THANKSGIVING DAY TODAY!!!!!

Micchi: YAY!!!!

Sakura240: Thank you Micchi. Now let's start!!! Sakura, you're up!!!!

Sakura: Um… okay. I'm thankful for my friends and my cards for always being there for me! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!

Sakura240: Syaoran!

Syaoran: You don't have to say anybody's name you know. And I'm thankful for my friends and meeting Sakura otherwise I would be still be the arrogant and emotionless boy I was before. Your turn, Daidouji.

Tomoyo: I'm thankful for meeting Sakura-chan and for being my best friend and always caring for me when my mother could not. Happy Thanksgiving!

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan! *tears falling*

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan. *hugs Sakura*

Eriol: I guess it's my turn. Well, I'm thankful for being able to meet Sakura-chan an the others. Go ahead Spinel.

Suppie: I was thankful when we moved back to England. Now I'm just glad I'll be able to beat Kero at a game.

*Everybody besides Kero sweat drops*

Kero: HEY!!! That's not true! And I'm thankful cause when I do beat Suppie, I'll be able to rub it in his FACE!!!!!

*Everybody beside Kero and Suppi sweat drops*

Amu: …Do they always fight like that?

Eriol: Mostly it's about games.

Amu: …Anyway, I'm thankful for meeting the guardians, Sakura and the others and having my family with me always. Happy Thanksgiving.

Yaya: That doesn't seem very cool.

Amu: Whatever!

Yaya: I'm thankful for all the snacks that I get every year!!!

*Everybody, once again, sweat drops*

Rima: *mutters under her breath* … weirdo. I'm thankful for meeting Amu mostly cause she is my best friend.

Amu: Aw! Thanks Rima!

Rima: *smiles at Amu*

Tadase: I'm thankful for all my friends and family. And I'm thankful that Ikuto-niisan was able to tell me why he left so suddenly before. Well at least a bit.

Amu: You do realize that we saw that.

Tadase: Yes but I will count that as telling me.

Nagihiko: I'm thankful for all my friends for helping me at times.

Kukai: I'm thankful for everybody and I love sports!

Sakura240: That was off topic. Oh! By the way, now everybody must call me Kura cause it's hard to type Sakura240 without messing it up for Sakura's name.

Amu: That's true

Nakuru: Okay Kura-chan! I'm thankful for meeting Sakura-chan and the others but I'm sad that Toya-kun isn't here!!!! Boo hoo!!!!

Amu: …Who?

Kura: You'll find out later. And that's all folks!!!! Please review and before I forget, I need to make a special announcement.

Tomoyo: What?

Kura: SAENG IL CHUKHA HABNIDA UMMA!!!!

Nagihiko: …What?

Kura: It means 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!!!' in Korean!

Tadase: Oh.

Everybody: …W-WHAT!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Your mom's birthday is today!!!?

Kura: Yep, and that's all the time we have folks! Bye!

Everybody: But…

Kura: *cuts everybody off* BYE!!!

Kero: Please Review.


	7. Tomoyo's True Feelings

Kura: HEY!!!!!!! I'm sure you all remember that I will now call myself Kura for this story and others so I wouldn't confuse you with my pen name and Sakura's name!

Amu: Whatever.

Kura: Why is it that you always here when I announce the chappie?

Amu: I'm not always here. Yaya was here on the third chapter while I wasn't.

Kura: But it's mostly you. Don't you think that's a bit unfair?

Amu: …Not really.

Yuki: *sweat drops* It does seem unfair to me.

Amu: *stares at Yuki* Who the heck are you?

Kura: He's a character I made for an anime I made myself! He's a lot like Tadase and Syaoran!

Amu: …Oh.

Kura: And in the anime I made, he's the childhood friend of the main character but everybody, including himself, forgot everything about her because of a spell!

Amu: …That's sad.

Kura: If you want to know more, I'll post the summary of the story in my profile if I have time! Kero?

Kero: Kura does not own CCS or SC.

Kura: Good! Let's start the chappie!

Chapter 6- Tomoyo's True Feelings

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I sighed as I leaned back on the couch.

'When's Sakura going to be home?' I thought to myself. I was back at our place, doing nothing.

I sighed again.

'Since this morning, Sakura has been acting a bit differently. Not that she wasn't acting like her cute self.' I blushed as soon as I thought that and shook my head.

"… Li-kun? What are you doing?" I looked up to see Daidouji walk in.

"Nothing." I replied. She smiled.

"Thinking about Sakura-chan?"

I blushed. "W-What makes you think that?!" I nearly yelled.

Daidouji giggled. "Your faces tell me. So does your eyes."

I blushed deeply and turned away. "… Don't you think Sakura was acting a bit differently today?"

"Yes I have." She replied. "Also, when Sakura-chan was being bullied by these girls, Tadase-kun helped. If you ask me, it's like he was a prince."

I stared at her.

"And when I mentioned that to Tadase-kun, he started acting strangely while muttering prince. It was quite strange. And then Sakura-chan looked worried and began to pull him away from me. And Amu-chan suddenly appeared behind me and helped Sakura-chan pull him away."

"… It's like they're hiding something from us." I spoke quietly. But what I really thought was that I didn't know that Sakura was being bullied.

"And not only that."

I looked at Daidouji, curiosity taking over me.

"Those girls were glaring at Sakura-chan when Tadase-kun helped her and when Amu-chan and Sakura-chan left while pulling Tadase-kun," I sweat dropped when I heard this again. "Those girls started crying. And they said things like, 'What does the Prince see in that new girl.' 'That girl isn't even pretty.' and 'Only Hinamori-san is our enemy. The new girl, we don't have to worry about.'

I looked down. 'I'm pathetic. I can't even help Sakura when she's being bullied.' I thought to myself. '…I wish I could be somebody who helps others. Somebody who's selfless and would protect Sakura, whatever the cost.'

I stood up. That's when I noticed that Daidouji already left. I was about to go and leave to look for Sakura when I heard the door open.

"… Hello?" I looked up and walked towards the door and saw Sakura.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late Syaoran-kun!" Sakura spoke and smiled guilty.

I walked over to her and out my arms around her.

"H-Hoe? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?"

I looked straight at her face.

"How…?"

"Daidouji told me."

"…Oh." She looked down still blushing. "I... I didn't want you to worry."

I held her tighter. "If I don't know then I'll be even more worried."

"… Sorry." She whispered and I felt her arms go around me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes but to me, it felt like eternity.

"…Am I interrupting something?" We broke from our hug and turned to the voice. I blushed.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun! We're not doing anything!" Sakura shouted.

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Hiiragizawa smirked at me. I glared.

"What about you!? Don't you want to be able to hold someone that you like!? Or perhaps someone that's in this very room." I smirked as her blushed deeply.

"How do you…"

"Ruby told me." (Nakuru sneezes. 'Is someone talking about me? Maybe Toya-kun!' She thought to herself)

We stood glaring at each other. I knew I always glared at him but Hiiragizawa never glared at me. I took me by surprised but I held my composure.

Our glaring contest took another 5 minutes.

Sakura's POV

"What is Syaoran-kun talking about?" I whispered to Tomoyo-chan.

She was silent. Then she answered. "For once, I actually don't know."

I sweat dropped and giggled at Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun.

Then I asked, "Eriol-kun, I never knew you liked someone." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tomoyo-chan expression change to sadness for a second then to happiness, although it looked forced.

"Yay! I'm happy for you Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo-chan smiled.

"But…" Eriol-kun started.

"I better go finish my homework! See you later guys!" And Tomoyo-chan left upstairs.

I turned to Eriol-kun who seemed frozen there. I smiled awkwardly. "I better go finish my homework too." I smiled at Syaoran-kun before I left.

But I managed to hear Syaoran-kun say to Eriol-kun, "You idiot."

Tomoyo's POV

I sobbed silently on my bed.

"Why am I crying? Why does my heart ache?" I asked myself. "I never felt this way!" I sobbed some more.

Then I heard my door opening and heard light footsteps.

"… What is it Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"… Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura-chan asked silently.

I sat up and looked at her. "NO! I can't understand this aching feeling inside my heart! When you asked Eriol-kun if he liked somebody, my heart started to hurt and I don't understand why!" I cried.

Sakura-chan looked at me with wide eyes. She went closer to me and sat at the edge of my bed smiling sadly.

"You know, I felt the same way before." I looked up at Sakura-chan, surprised.

She looked up. "It was after Syaoran-kun told me he was leaving for Hong Kong. I was really upset and my heart ached. It hurt so much. And after he came back, my heart was still upset. And when the void card took his feelings of me away, I found out that I loved him. That Syaoran-kun was my number one person to me. When I confessed, I felt like as if a huge weight left my heart and I was happy again."

She turned to me. "Maybe that's what you're feeling right now Tomoyo-chan." She smiled. "Well, I better go. I haven't finished my homework yet!" And she left me to sort out my feelings.

I sighed as I thought about what Eriol-kun meant to me. I closed my eyes.

At first, my feelings were just as friends and a deep caring as if we were siblings. Then when he left my heart was broken a bit. But I wasn't that miserable because he called, texted, and wrote letters. I always thought that he love Mizuki-sensei but when I asked, he said that it was only a family like love. He even said that Mizuki-sensei had a boyfriend back in England. And when he came back announcing that all of us was accepted at Seiyo Junior High, I was surprised that he told the head master about us. I was happy that he mostly told the head master about my intelligence and my singing that I hugged him every chance I get.

I opened my eyes. I remembered that whenever he smiles at me, I get nervous and blush deeply. I smiled. I finally realized my feelings.

"… I love Eriol-kun." I whispered silently.

* * *

Kura: And that's the end!

Amu: That was really short.

Kura: And it was totally dedicated to TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!

Tomoyo: *walks in* I heard my name. What's up?

Amu: Kura dedicated this chapter for you so you could confess you love to Eriol. Lame isn't it?

Tomoyo: NO IT'S NOT!!!!!!

Amu: Wait, so you do like him?

Tomoyo: *blushes a thousand shades of red*

Amu: O-o Sorry about what I said before.

Tomoyo: *still blushing* It's okay.

Kura: Anyway, please review!


	8. Who Are You?

Kura: Now it's the next chappie!

Amu: Whatever.

Sakura: I'm, so glad that Tomoyo-chan finally admitted her feelings!

Kura: I thought you were slow so how did you know?

Sakura: Every time she's around Eriol-kun, her presence seems to brighten, like the way I seem to be when I'm around Syaoran-kun.

Kura: AWW!!!! *grins*

Kero: Bleh! So girly and gross!!! Kura doesn't own CCS and SC. Now I'm leaving!

Kura, Sakura, Amu: WHATEVER BAKA!!!

* * *

Chapter 7- Who Are You?

Sakura's POV

I smiled evilly as I left Tomoyo-chan's room and stood by the door, listening. Then my grin widened as I heard what I hoping for.

"… I love Eriol-kun." I had to strain to hear Tomoyo-chan. I grinned evilly and started giggling uncontrollably.

Then Syaoran-kun came upstairs and stared at me weirdly. "What are you doing?"

I shushed at him, still giggling.

"Tomoyo-chan …phbt …finally admitted to …ha …herself that …haha …she was in… phbt… in love with Eriol-kun!" I whispered while still giggling.

Syaoran-kun face broke into a grin. "Really? About time!"

"I know!" I smiled and threw my arms around him, causing us to fall down. "I'm so happy for Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran-kun blushed. "Um… Yeah."

I looked at him. "What's wrong?" Then I noticed the position we were in and blushed deeply.

"H-Hoe."

Unconsciously, I started to lean closer and closed my eyes. Syaoran-kun closed his eyes as well.

Click

We froze. We turned and saw nothing. I started to stand up.

"Um…"

"Well… that was awkward." Syaoran-kun stated.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What was that noise anyway?" We walked towards the end of the hallway and tuned to the next hallway. (Tomoyo's room is pretty much the farthest. She chose that room cause it had the best view)

We stared at the scene in front of us.

Regular POV

Sakura and Syaoran stared in shock as Nakuru was dancing silently while carrying a camera. Sakura sweat dropped while Syaoran was getting redder every second.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA!!!!!" Syaoran ran towards Nakuru.

"NO!!!" Nakuru cried while running away playfully.

Sakura, being the slow person she is, took a few second to register why Syaoran said that when it clicked in her mind. She blushed and cried, "AKIZUKI-SAN!!!!!! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!!!!"

"WHY!!!!???" Nakuru cried.

Then Eriol came up the stairs and at the same time Tomoyo appeared, both staring at the scene in front of them. Syaoran and Sakura were chasing after Nakuru and then she jumped over something that caused Sakura to trip, bringing Syaoran down with her. They both fell and landed on the floor, with Sakura on the bottom and Syaoran on the top, supporting himself with his arms. Both blushed madly. Then Nakuru took pictures.

Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped. Then Tomoyo took out her famous camcorder out of nowhere and started to record the scene in front of them, causing Syaoran and Sakura to blush more. (If that's even possible -_-')

Then Sakura and Syaoran separated quickly. Sakura ran to her room, still blushing furiously while Syaoran tried to snatch the camera from Nakuru again.

10 minutes later

Syaoran was grumbling, Sakura was still blushing, Tomoyo was looking at the ground, Eriol was staring at Tomoyo, and Nakuru was sobbing slightly.

Eriol took his eyes of Tomoyo and spoke, "You know, Li-kun, you didn't have to do that to Nakuru."

"I only told her the goddamn truth!" Syaoran replied.

"YOU MEANIE!!!! TOYA DOESN'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!" Nakuru shouted. (Did you expect that?)

"What do you even see in him?" Syaoran asked silently.

Nakuru ran upstairs while everybody sweat dropped.

"Why does Akizuki-san like onii-chan?" Sakura asked.

"… I don't know." Eriol replied.

Everybody sighed and left to their rooms, saying good night.

Syaoran's POV

I looked outside after I took a shower. A towel was around my shoulders since I was drying my hair. I walked out to the balcony in my green room and saw a shooting star. I smiled since the star reminded me of Sakura a bit. As she usually calms me down, the star has calmed me from today's events.

I held my hands together and prayed. I hoped that I could always protect Sakura and be a selfless person. Someone who has a better and happier attitude. I sighed, knowing that wasn't possible since I grew up this way. I shook my head and went out of my room.

As I walked down the hallway I looked at Sakura's door. I blushed, remembering what happened today. I shook my head.

I walked to her door and knocked. Nobody answered and I opened the door, peeking inside.

Inside was Sakura, sleeping while resting her head on her desk. I chuckled.

I walked inside and picked Sakura, bridal style, and laid her on her bed. Her hair was slightly wet, meaning she took a shower. I placed a blanket on her and looked at her innocent face.

I smiled and bent down. I kissed her forehead and walked outside. As soon as I closed the door, I blushed slightly and walked downstairs. Before I even took a step down the stairs, I felt someone watching me and looked around. Seeing nobody, I walked down to the kitchen.

Tomoyo's POV

"Hehehehe…" I giggled evilly as Li-kun walked down.

"I finally have a video of Li-kun kissing Sakura-chan! Even if it wasn't on the lips, it still was kawaii!!! I have to show this to Eriol-kun! But for now, I will sleep!"

Then I walked to my room to sleep.

Syaoran's POV

I walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out a water bottle. I started walking back upstairs and walked in my room.

I sighed. I drank some water and place the bottle (he closed it) on his desk and fell onto his bed. Then his eyes started to get heavy and then fell into unconsciousness.

_Syaoran's Dream_

_I walked around in the dark space. Then the place turned to a school. I walked to the back of the school and gasped._

_There, in front of me, was Sakura, Hinamori, and the other guardians. The guardians were unconscious. Sakura and Hinamori were barely standing. Right in front of them were these strange black eggs with white X on them, floating._

'_Wait. Black eggs floating!!?? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!???' I yelled in my head._

_Then the strange eggs headed towards Hinamori. I tried to move but my legs wouldn't obey me. I watched in shock as Hinamori was knocked out. Then the eggs turned to Sakura, and charged at Sakura. _

"_SAKURA, RUN!!!!!!!" I screamed._

_Sakura seemed to have heard and ran towards me reaching her hand to me. Her eyes were full of fear. I tried to lift my legs. I couldn't so I reached for her._

_Just as she was about to grab me, her eyes turned wide and soon turned blank. The eggs already reached her and she fell in front of me, dead._

"_No… no!" I cried._

"…_It's your fault, Syaoran." I looked up to see a little person looking at me with dark eyes._

"_What?" I glared at him._

"_Because you didn't believe in yourself, I turned into a negative dream for you and you couldn't help Sakura because you gave up." He glared back and the eggs began to surround me._

_I fell in front of Sakura and held her cold body. Her emerald eyes were blank, as if they couldn't see anymore._

_That's when I realized that the others were dead as well but I didn't want to believe it. I waited, as if later someone would jump up and yell, "Fooled ya!" And then everyone would start laughing._

_I tried to feel Sakura's pulse._

_Nothing._

_Tears formed in my eyes._

"_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_End of Syaoran's Dream_

I woke up screaming Sakura's name. I was sweating. I looked around and realized that I was still in my room and that I was just dreaming.

Then Sakura, Daidouji, and Hiiragizawa burst into my room.

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura cried as she ran to the edge of my bed with concern eyes.

I looked at her and suddenly hugged her. I could feel her face heat up but I didn't care.

"…Thank god…"

"H-Hoe?" Sakura was blushing.

"I'm so glad." I whispered.

I let go of her and smiled. "It's nothing Sakura. Just a bad dream."

"Oh… okay." She seemed uncertain. I smiled.

I didn't care that Daidouji was recording us. I was just glad that Sakura was alive.

The others left and I started to change. After I changed, I turned to fix my bed. That was when I saw that.

I stared. In my bed were two eggs. One was a dark forest green while the other was a emerald green. Both had a Sakura petal and the symbol of Yin and Yang. The emerald one had the Yin symbol while the forest green had the Yang symbol. (You know, Yin and Yang) I nearly screamed but held it in. I picked one up and gasped

It was warm, like it was about to hatch. I sighed.

'I guess that I have to take both with me to school.' I thought. 'I can't trust them with the plush toy and Ruby. Spinel might be good but still.'

I walked down stairs and walked into the dining room. Everybody already started eating.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" I lifted my head to see Sakura smile at me. I could feel the heat creep up to my face.

"Ohayo, minna." I replied and smile at Sakura.

I sat down and started to eat.

At School

I saw Sakura about to leave the class. I walked up to her and smiled at her as I held her hand.

She blushed and I liked it. We stepped outside and I immediately regretted it.

Outside was about half the girls in our school (actually, not half but there is a lot) trying to get to me. Sakura was immediately separated from me and I sweat dropped as these girls started to ask me out and tried to be seductive.

I turned to the side to see Hiiragizawa, Hotori, and Fujisaki have the same problem. They all had sweat drops on their heads.

I turned again to see Sakura, Hinamori, and Mashiro sweat dropping while Daidouji was glaring at the girls that surrounded Hiiragizawa.

I squirmed my way out and ran to Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun, are you... HOEE!" I looked up in time to see a girl with her hair done in a ridiculous way, slapping Sakura on the cheek. She wasn't wearing that much make-up, which I was glad for cause it would have made her really ugly. (Don't really like making people really ugly. Sorry if you were expecting that though)

All our friends gasped. Daidouji, Hinamori, and Mashiro looked like they would kill her with just one look. Hiiragizawa, Hotori, and Fujisaki just came in time to see her get slapped and had shocked expressions on her face.

Sakura looked at the girl with sadness in her eyes, her hand on her red cheek. She had tears in her eyes.

The girl glared at Sakura. "WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE THAT!?" She shouted, nearly making me deaf.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face.

"You're so pathetic, Kinomoto-san." I heard mutters of agreements from the girls in the crowd that surrounded us. "You're just crying to make Li-san feel pity for you! Slut!"

SLAP

I froze. I was about to slap that real slut but Hinamori beat me to it.

She glared at the slut in front of her which made the girl shrink back.

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori Amu?"

"Wait, the Hinamori Amu!?"

"Cool! It's the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu!"

"Why is she protecting that slut?"

I heard mutters going around the crowd as Hinamori continued to glare at the slut.

"… You're the slut, Sakikawa-san. Just because you're jealous of Sakura, doesn't mean you have to go announce to the world that she's a slut when she isn't. Sakura may call Li-kun by his first name but that's only because they love each other."

Sakura blushed but I could swear that I must've blushed deeper than her.

"…Um… that is true, right Tomoyo?" Amu turned to Daidouji.

"Hai!" She replied.

I sweat dropped cause she was recording the whole thing.

"Well! There you have it Sakikawa-san! Li-kun and Sakura love each other. Sakura blushed harder. (If that was possible)

The slut looked like she was going to cry and she stood up and ran away.

Then I walked up to Sakura and hugged her.

"H-Hoe? Syaoran-kun?" She asked, embarrassed.

I glared at crowd. "Sakura is mine! Anybody who tries to take her will regret it!"

The crowd immediately nodded. Then the bell rang and the crowd parted to go home.

Then Sakura, Hinamori, and the other guardians had worried expressions on their faces.

"Sakura." Hinamori looked at Sakura.

She smiled. "I'll catch up! Go on and do what you have to do!"

Hinamori nodded and ran off with the guardians to who knows where.

The rest of us turned to Sakura. She looked worried as she muttered.

"Sakura-chan, we have to go with them!!" I looked to see a small girl look at Sakura with a worried expression. "We have to help them heal those X eggs!"

I stared. "Who are you?"

* * *

Kura: That's the end of the chappie!!!

Syaoran: What's my shugo chara going to be like?

Kura: He might appear in the next chapter!

Syaoran: Whatever.

Amu: I wonder what they'll be like.

Kura: That's for me to know and for you to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Syaoran and Amu: *stares at Kura with a sweat drop on their heads*

Syaoran: …Is she always like this?

Amu: Yes.

Syaoran: …I feel sorry for you.

Amu: You're not the only one.

Kura: *still laughing the creepy laugh in the background*

Amu: Bye and don't review so she'll stop this story.

Kura: HEY!!!!! Don't listen to her!

Syaoran: Listen to Hinamori!

Kura: SHUT UP!!!! Bye and please review!


	9. The Playful Yang

Kura: HIYA!!!!!

Amu: You started the next chapter?

Kura: Yup!

Amu: Awesome.

Kura: *tears up* You d-don't s-sound happy.

Amu: AH! Sorry!

Kura: It's alright!

Kurogane: Werido.

Kura: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *throws a huge rock*

Kurogane: HEY! WHAT THE STINKING HECK WAS THAT-GAHH!!

Kura: *punches Kurogane into the sky*

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS and SC.

Amu: O-o Wow! Kura sure is strong.

Kura: Time to start the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 8- The Playful Yang

Regular POV

Sakura and Sun stared at Syaoran for what seemed like forever, even though it was only 30 seconds.

"Um… Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo spoke quietly. "You're… um… not breathing."

Sakura then took in a deep breath and after, she ran to the direction that Amu and the others ran to.

"Sakura!?" Syaoran ran after her, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone.

"…Well. We better go home." Eriol said. 'Damn it! This just had to get so awkward! Why did you have to leave us alone here, Li-kun!?'

"…Yeah…"Tomoyo replied.

Eriol looked down at her and saw the faintest of her blush.

'Was she blushing? No, it can't be. Must just be my imagination.' Eriol thought.

Sakura's POV

"HOW DID HE EVEN HEAR YOU SUN-CHAN!!??" I cried as we ran to where Sun-chan felt the X eggs presence.

"How would I know?" Sun-chan replied.

We turned and found Amu-chan and the others fighting at least 10 X eggs. I stopped and felt Sun-chan near me.

"Let's go, Sun-chan!" I cried.

"Yeah!" She cried.

"My Heart, Unlock!" I cried.

Then Sun-chan returned to her egg and she went inside me. I transformed to my chara nari. I cried, "Chara Nari! Magic Sun!"

I felt my feet touch the ground and turned towards the X eggs. The X eggs then charged towards me, ignoring Amu-chan and the others.

I jumped out of the way in time and held my hand, ready to say the chant.

Syaoran's POV

I ran after Sakura and when I nearly reached to corner where she turned, I could've sworn I heard the others as well. I heard fighting noises and felt my heart race. I turned and froze.

Right in front of me was Sakura and the guardians fighting those strange eggs like the one in my dream. But what made me angry was that they only aimed themselves at Sakura.

Then she held her hands out, like the way she summons her star staff. Then a strange magic circle appeared under Sakura and the wind increased around her.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!!???' I thought in my head.

Then Sakura chanted,

The Key which hides the power of the Sun!

Show your true form before me!

I, Sakura, command you under our contract!

Release!

I was in total shock mode as Sakura summoned something like her star staff. The staff was a pinkish-red. The only difference between the star staff and this staff is that this one had a sun instead.

Sakura smiled and cried, "Staff of light, bring forth the LIGHT!"

Then a blind light came from the staff and then I noticed something. A woman came out of the staff. The weirdest thing about it was that the woman looked like the LIGHT card.

I stood, shocked that Sakura did something that not even I could do. Not even Clow could do that!

Then she cried, "ARROW, lend me your strength!"

Then all of a sudden, her staff turned to a bow. She held arrows in her hand and she positioned to shoot the arrows.

I noticed that she only shot to one of those eggs but she missed. I frowned. It wasn't like her to miss. I turned to the egg she shot and noticed the strange design on it that made it stand out from the others. Not only that, it had an aura that showed it had the same magic as me and Sakura!

Then behind her, some of those eggs charged at her. My eyes widened.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!"

Regular POV

Sakura turned when her name was called and found Syaoran.

"… Syaoran-kun?" She whispered.

"WATCH OUT, SAKURA!!!" Sakura turned again to see X eggs heading for her. She dodged.

Then Syaoran ran towards the others. He reached them and glared.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!??" He yelled to the others while they flinched as soon as they heard his voice.

"… You have to wait till we defeat them." Amu pointed out, boldly. Syaoran made a glare at her.

"But what if you guys got hurt!?" He cried.

"Relax! We've done this for years!" Kukai smiled, trying to ease the tension.

"MURI!!!!!!" The X eggs were about to charge when Syaoran sent a deathly glare that said 'STAY THE STINKING HELL OUT OF THIS OR ELSE!' and the shrunk back in fear of being killed.

The rest sweat dropped.

"You know, we could've really needed Li-kun's help a long time ago." Nagihiko pointed out.

The guardians muttered, agreeing what he stated.

Syaoran turned back to the others. "Even if you guys did this for so long, do you have any idea what our type of magic could do to you!?" He yelled. The guardians shrunk back in fear.

Sakura sweat dropped, considering Syaoran wasn't yelling at her.

"It's alright Syaoran-kun! We were able to heal them the first time!" Sakura smiled at Syaoran.

He turned to her. "… When did you start helping them?"

Sakura froze. 'What should I say? I can't say for a long time because I only met Amu-chan and the others a while ago!'

While Sakura struggled for an answer, Amu decided to answer.

"She started helping us yesterday." Everybody turned to Amu, shocked that she answered when clearly Syaoran would get angry.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, I just wished that you would've told me Sakura." He whispered the last part.

Everybody stared at Syaoran, even more shocked that he actually accepted the answer.

"… I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun." Everybody turned to Sakura to see her starting to cry.

"AHH!!!! Don't cry Sakura! Please don't cry!" Syaoran cried, since his weakness was girls crying.

She smiled sadly at Syaoran. He blushed and whispered, "I just want to protect you."

Then all of a sudden, a forest green egg came out from Syaoran's bag and turned towards him. Everybody stared and then the egg hatched, revealing a small boy with a red and forest green Chinese outfit. He had bright red eyes, showing happiness. He also had a red and green Chinese hat with something like a red pearl on the top. He floated down to the wide-eyed Syaoran and grinned.

"Finally you let me wake up, Syaoran!" The red and green shugo chara smiled at Syaoran.

Syaoran, too shocked, said nothing. After shaking his head he stared at the little boy.

"Who the stinking heck are you?" Syaoran asked.

The shugo chara smiled. "I'm Yang, your want-to-be-self character!"

Syaoran stared. "Right. You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried.

Yang turned to Sakura looking at her. Sakura blinked, confused. Then Yang broke into a grin and cried, "You're really cute! No wonder Syaoran really likes you!"

The said person blushed madly as did Sakura. The others grinned mischievously.

Syaoran glared at Yang. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!??"

"Huh?" Yang looked at Syaoran.

"We really should heal the X eggs now." Everybody turned to Rima then to the X eggs, who are still scared of Syaoran.

Then Sakura nodded and turned to the X eggs. Then she whispered something, making her staff turn in to a bow again and 10 arrows appeared in her hand. She shot them and one arrow hit the X egg with the strange design.

The Amu started the "Open Heart" again. She cried, "Negative Heart! Lock On!" Her hands made a heart in front of the Humpty Lock. She cried, "OPEN HEART!" and brought her hands forward.

Syaoran's POV

Those X eggs, as Mashiro called them, suddenly turned white, as if they were healed. I stared in silence, shocked.

Then Hinamori turned to me. "Li-kun, when did you get you're shugo chara?"

I stared. "…Shugo chara?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah! His name is Yang right?"

"What?" I was totally confused.

"Let's go somewhere else to discuss this." I turned to Hotori.

"Where do we go?" Mashiro asked.

"Let's go to where you guys explained it to me!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! The Royal Garden!" Hinamori cried.

"Let's go!" Souma cried. Then he grabbed a rope and tied it around Hinamori. "Let's do the running exercise again!"

"EHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori cried. Then Souma started to run, bring Hinamori with him, flailing helpless in the wind.

I sweat dropped as a wind of dust was left as Souma ran, dragging Hinamori with him.

"As usual, Souma-kun is making Amu-chan train!" I turned to Fujisaki.

"That's training!?" I asked the long-haired boy.

"Yep!" I sweat dropped again but followed them.

30 minutes later

I stared, amazed at the beauty of the garden in Seiyo Elementary School. As we went inside, I heard three voices. One was a boy while the others were girls.

"… Yor're so boring, Hikaru-chi!" I recognized the voice as Yuiki.

"No, why can't you be quiet. You're too loud." I heard an unfamiliar voice. He sounded younger that Yuiki but more mature.

"YAYA-CHAN IS RIGHT!!!! YOU'RE TO BORING HIKARU!!!!" Another unfamiliar voice, except this time, a girl's.

We went deeper into the garden, past the large fountain and spotted three people. A boy and two girls. They were arguing.

"I WANT THE OTHERS BACK!!!!! NADESHIKO ALWAYS MADE SWEETS!!!" I noticed Fujisaki twitch and sweat drop. "NAGIHIKO MADE SWEET TOO AND HE WAS FUN TO TEASE, JUST LIKE AMU-CHI!" Fujisaki sweat dropped again. "AMU-CHI WAS FUN TO TEASE!!" Hinamori sweat dropped. "SO WAS RIMA!!!!" Mashiro frowned. "TADASE-KUN WAS ALSO FUN TO TEASE!" Hotori sweat dropped. "AND KUKAI WAS THE SO FUN TO PLAY WITH!!!!" Souma chuckled.

The boy, Hikaru, scoffed. He turned and finally noticed all of us right in front of them. He still held an emotionless face and bowed slightly to the guardians.

"Hello."

That's when Yuiki and the other girl turned. Their faces broke into huge smiles. Then Yuiki jumped on to Hinamori, shouting, "AMU-CHI!!!! YOU HAVE TO COME MORE OFTEN!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!"

I sweat dropped.

"Yaya, we have to discuss the fact of guardian characters to Li-kun cause he just got one." Hinamori explained.

Then Yuiki jumped off and nodded. Then she turned to Fujisaki and asked, "Did you bring sweets?"

Fujisaki smiled and brought up a basket.

Yuiki leaped in the air, shouting, "HORRAY!!!!"

20 minutes later

I learned that the boy was just second grade and was pretty much the leader of the new guardians and was named Ichinomiya Hikaru. He had light yellow (or blonde) hair and light blue eyes. (I think) He is the boss of this company called Easter and was home schooled before. His Heart's Egg was once mistaken as the embryo because it was sparkly and lost from his heart.

The other girl was in third grade and was the new Joker as Ichinomiya was the new King. She had short reddish-brown hair and light orange-brown eyes. She had the ability to listen, understand, and talk with E eggs. She can calm them when they are still X eggs as well. And just like Ichinomiya, she doesn't have a guardian character yet. Her name was Hiiragi Rikka.

I stared at my shugo chara as the guardians have said. He was hugging all the other shugo chara, making the girl's blush slightly. The one with the blue hat, Miki, was blushing the most.

Meanwhile, the guardians were staring at Yang.

"… He's just like Rhythm…" Fujisaki stated.

"No doubt about it." Hotori sighed.

"Well, what are you going to tell me and who the heck is Rhythm?" I asked.

Hinamori then handed me a book. I looked at the cover. It said "The Heart's Egg". I stared at Hinamori.

"Well, read it!" She said.

I looked at the book and opened it, sweat dropping as soon as I saw that it was a picture book.

"I read it then closed it. "So?" I asked.

"Well, what that book says is true." Everybody turned to see a man that looked a lot like Hotori but with very light brown hair and light brownish gray eyes. He smiled.

"The first King!" Hotori stood up. "What are you doing here?"

The man smiled and introduced himself to me and Sakura as Amakawa Tsukasa. He explained what those want-to-be guardians really are to me and Sakura.

I looked at Yang as he flew around Amakawa-san while playing with the one named Rhythm.

"Yang sure is playful." I turned to Sakura. I sighed and nodded.

"That sure is going to be troublesome." I muttered silently.

Everybody but Ichinomiya was laughing. I sighed.

'This is going to be one long school year.'

* * *

Kura: END OF THE CHAPPIE!!!!!

Amu: You don't have to shout.

Kura: Hope you liked the chapter and review please!

Amu: NO! Don't review or she'll continue the stupid- GAHHH!!!!

Kura: *threw a rock at Amu and knocks her out* Please review! Bye!


	10. A Sleepover?

Kura: Hiya! This is the ninth chapter!!!! YAY for the ninth chapter!

Amu: Alright.

Kura: Use your happy voice!

Amu: You're kidding.

Kura: Do I look like I'm kidding! Now let me hear that happy voice!!! *growls*

Amu: O-o OKAY!!!! *happy voice*

Kura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that I made you freaked out like that!

Amu: -______-''''

Kero: Weird. Kura doesn't own CCS or SC at all. And that's the disclaimer.

Kura: Let's start the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 9- A Sleepover?

Amu's POV

"A sleepover?" I looked at Sakura.

"Yeah! I thought all of us could hang out and have a huge sleepover! Even with Yaya-chan, Rikka-chan, and Hikaru-kun!" Sakura said with clear happiness radiating from her.

"She has such radiance!" Dia said happily. "It makes me so happy that she's really happy!"

I thought for a minute. Then a thought came in my head. "Wait, do you mean even with Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Nagihiko too?"

Sakura nodded.

I blushed at the thought of having Tadase-kun sleeping in the same house… scratch that… I mean same mansion as me! 'Even if we sleep in different rooms in different floors, in opposite ends of the house makes me embarrassed!' I thought.

"Is it okay with Eriol?" I asked to get the thought out of my mind.

Sakura nodded again. (She nods a lot here doesn't she? -___-')

I sighed.

"What are you sighing about, Amu-chan?" I turned to see Nagihiko and Tadase-kun walking towards us.

"Well, Sakura wants all of us to sleepover tonight." I explained. "Since tomorrow's Sunday, we can sleepover tonight. At least Sakura wants all of us to come over." I turned to the excited Sakura. Her smile was so bright, I was sure I would go blind sooner or later.

"I think that's a good idea." I looked at Nagihiko. "It would be a great way to become better friends and learn more about each other."

"You mean like your families and stuff?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah!"

I smiled. "Then you can tell me more about Nadeshiko and yourself!" Suddenly Nagihiko's smile faded and he twitched but I didn't notice. I was still talking stuff about Nadeshiko and how great she was. Sakura listen to me and Tadase-kun, for some reason, looked worryingly at Nagihiko who was muttering stuff that I couldn't hear.

"I'll tell Kukai and Rima about the sleepover, okay!" I cried as I ran off to look for Kukai and Rima. "Tell the others that we'll go!" I cried to Sakura.

Regular POV

Nagihiko, Sakura, and Tadase smiled as Amu ran off but as soon as Amu left, Nagihiko broke down into panic stage.

"What do I do!!!???" He cried. Sakura turned to stare at Nagihiko with a confused expression while Tadase smiled sadly.

"I should never have said that!!! Now Amu-chan might find out!!! It's too early for her to find out!!"

"But didn't you keep it a secret, even in 4th grade?" (Note- The shugo chara series started when the guardians were 4th grade!) Tadase asked.

"That was Nadeshiko!!! And it will shock Amu-chan and she'll be upset because she'll think that I don't trust her enough!!" Nagihiko cried.

"… Um… what are you guy's talking about?" Sakura asked.

Nagihiko and Tadase turned to Sakura.

"…I forgot. Sakura-chan was with us…" Nagihiko muttered quietly.

Sakura blinked, not hearing his comment.

Nagihiko smiled. "It's nothing Sakura-chan!"

"… Okay…" Sakura looked uncertain but decided to let it go.

'This is going to be bad. I hope Amu-chan doesn't ask me anything.' Nagihiko thought.

After School

Amu's POV

I rushed home, excited to sleepover Sakura's house… er, I mean mansion.

"Amu-chan?" I was busy packing my stuff when mama came in.

"Nani mama?" I asked, not looking up. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were also busy packing but as soon as mama came in, they stopped.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm sleeping over at a friend's house!" I replied.

"Oh! Is it Nadeshiko?"

"No, Nadeshiko is still studying aboard but her twin, Nagihiko is going to join us." Then I explained who was coming.

"Oh. So the house is a mansion, owned by a friend who came from England and he lives with 3 of his friends, two girls from Tomeda and one boy from Hong Kong. And all your guardian friends are also going to sleepover with the new guardians at the Seiyo Elementary?"

"…Yup…" I replied, surprised that she was able to summarize everything in one breath.

"…How many boys are going to be there?" And as if on cue, my dad came bursting in my room.

"BOYS!!!!!!!!??????? NO!!!! AMU-CHAN CANNOT GO!!!!!!!" He cried.

"Relax, there's more girls than boys. And besides, they're my friends." I replied with my cool character.

"B-b-but!" He cried.

"No buts papa!" Mama said while pulling papa by the arm. She smiled at me and said, "Have fun, Amu-chan!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Papa cried as he was being pulled away.

I sighed, glad that Ami wasn't here right now or else I would have to make some ridiculous story so she wouldn't come and later, I would be seeing things. Like the time I slept over at Nadeshiko's house.

"I can't wait until we get there!" Ran cried happily.

"I wonder if the second floor has paintings from England! And I heard from Sun that they have a piano and many other instruments!" Miki said.

"And I heard they have a really nice kitchen! And their house is so clean!" Suu said.

"There's also many things that have so much radiance there! Even Sakura-chan's cards! And I can't wait to see Kero-chan and Suppi-chan again!" Dia said calmly, even though I knew she was bursting with excitement in the inside.

I smiled at their excitement. Heck, I was excited too! A sleepover at a place that's full of magical stuff!

I packed up everything and stretched. I had a small that hung on my shoulders and a small carry-on bag. (Like a purse. Can't really explain it) I looked at the mirror in my room and sighed.

"What should I wear?" I asked Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Miki then flew up to me and grinned.

"I know just what you should wear!" She cried. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

I smiled at what I was wearing. (Sorry. Don't want to explain it. Let you imagination run wild! But not too wild! It's something like what Miki made her when she went to the concert with Nadeshiko and Yaya.)

"Thanks, Miki!" I smiled.

I ran downstairs with my bags and stopped before I tripped over this thing that was "accidently" left on the floor. I looked past it and sweat dropped. Right in front of me was this complicated looking trap. Then I heard my papa muttering in the other room. I tiptoed past the trap and peeked.

"…Yes. Amu-chan will trip on the rock, making her fall into my trap and that way, she'll never be able to go to that sleepover with all those boys!" He muttered happily.

I sweat dropped, thinking, 'He is way overprotective.' and cleared my voice loudly. "Ahem!"

Papa turned with a panicked expression on his face. I frowned at him. Then tears started to appear in his eyes and he cried, "PLEASE AMU-CHAN!!!!!! DON'T GO!!!!!!!!"

I sweat dropped again and then mama came in the room. "Papa, just let Amu-chan go. She said that her friends would be there too."

He turned to mama with tears still in his eyes. "BUT!"

"No buts!" Mama said and turned to me. "Here, give these to your friends. I made these before you came home for some of my friends but you can give them to your friends." She held out a covered basket. I took it and looked inside. My eyes widen and I smiled. I looked at mama and cried, "Thanks, mama!"

I turned and walked to the door and started to put on my shoes. I turned and cried, "Bye mama, papa!"

"Bye-bye Amu-chan!" I heard mama yelling happily while my papa yelled, "NOOOO!!!!!!!!! AMU-CHAN!!!!!!"

I sweat dropped and left to Sakura's place, since it was just a 20 minute walk.

20 minutes later

I ran and smiled as soon as I saw the others. Tadase-kun, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rikka, and Hikaru-kun were there. I panted slightly as I reached them. I looked up and smiled, "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem, Amu-chan." I blushed slightly and smiled at Tadase-kun. Then I turned to Yaya, Rikka, and Hikaru-kun.

"I'm glad you guys could make it!" I said.

"No problem!" Yaya and Pepe cried.

"I'm was so excited when you told me that I rushed and was the first one here, Amu-sempai!" Rikka cried. I sweat dropped, then turned to Hikaru-kun.

"I'm happy you could make it Hikaru-kun!" He just nodded and turned to the mansion.

"How do we get inside?" He asked.

"Don't you just press the button?" I asked, pointing to the button.

"We tried that Amu." I turned to Rima, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What she means is that there's something blocking the button, Hinamori." Kukai explained.

"But how's that possible?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

"That's what we want to know." Nagihiko said. "And we tried to ask somebody to try and press the button and he looked at us as if we were freaks."

"Well, asking somebody to do that is strange." I said.

"Yeah, I know but when he tried to press the button and hit the thing that is blocking it, his eyes turned blank for a second and when he came back, he just walked away, as if he just lost his memory of what we asked or something like that." Nagihiko explained.

I stared while thinking, 'How is that even possible?'

I turned and cautiously touched the button but when I was just one inch away from it, my finger touched some invisible barrier. I blinked and tried to touch it again but with no success.

"Strange." I place both of my hands on the barrier and that's when I felt the barrier shaking. I jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT THE…?!!" I yelled in disbelief.

"What?" I turned to Tadase-kun and the others.

"I felt that stranger barrier shaking!!!" I nearly shouted.

Everybody blinked and one minute later, they rushed to try and get the feeling. The barrier was shaking again when I saw somebody walking, no scratch that, flying out of the house.

I blinked, looking at the woman. People who walked past us didn't even cry out in surprise at the scene. Then again, there was nobody here except us!

The woman who came out had dark reddish brown hair and an outfit that looked like a robe that had the colors of pink, dark pink, white and black. There was also a light red gem near the bottom of the robe. The top of her robe also had a black top. She had black gloves (or whatever it's called) that was long. Her hair was even in small buns with the rest of her hair down that almost reached her waist. And what was more freaky was that she had wings! Big huge wings that looked like butterfly wings with the colors of black and pink.

I stared, my eyes huge and as she neared us, that was when I noticed that she seemed a bit exhausted and she had a few minor wounds such as bruises and cuts. She smiled as soon as she reached us and touched the barrier that separated us and made it bigger.

The barrier then swallowed all of us up. Everybody was shocked, like me. The woman then broke into a grin and cried, "WAII!!!!!" The woman suddenly hugged me and rubbed my cheek with hers as if she was really happy.

"AHHH!" I cried.

"Yay! Amu-chan and the others came early!" She cried.

"Umm… Who are you?" Tadase-kun asked politely since I was still in shock of the fact that some strange lady with wings was hugging me.

"Watashi wa Ruby Moon!" She said with happiness, while still hugging me. ("Watashi wa" means "I am" or "I'm")

"What a strange name." Hikaru-kun said.

"Well, I am a guardian! Anyway, you better watch your step and wait here while I get Kero-chan and Suppi! And you can call me Ruby!" Ruby said happily.

Then Ruby flew away, leaving us totally confused with the words she had just said. Then she flew back, bring Kero-chan and Su… WAIT!!!!! THAT'S NOT KERO-CHAN AND SUPPI!!!!! WHO THE HECK ARE THEY????!!!!

"HEY GUYS!!!" Ruby flew to us smiling.

All of us were still looking at the golden and black beasts. They both looked at us and the golden one said, "Hey!" The black one just nodded at us.

"Um… Do we know you two?" Nagihiko asked.

Then they both fell down, anime style, while Ruby was laughing out loud.

"Huh?" Was what we all said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She was still laughing and I was getting really pissed.

"Well, who are they?" I repeated Nagihiko's question.

"Oh come on!!! You guys are just like Sakura and Tomoyo!!! Why can't you recognize me? It's me, Cerberus!" The golden one cried while the black one was still on his fallen anime style form.

"…Who?" Rima asked.

"IT'S… ptth… KERO-CHAN AND… hahaha… SUPPI!!!" Ruby cried. "That's their true form!!!"

We all stared at Kero-chan and Suppi. I was still in shock but came back when I felt the ground shaking.

"WAHH!!!! YAYA'S SCARED!!!" Yaya cried.

"Amu-chan, Rima-chan, and Yaya-chan, go on top of Kero-chan." Ruby said, returning to her serious expression.

"But I want to go with you!" Yaya cried.

"Okay, then Rikka-chan, go on Kero-chan." Ruby said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rikka asked.

"That's a SE-C-RE-T!" Ruby said, smiled mysteriously.

"Then Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, and Kukai-kun, go on Suppi-chan!" Ruby said.

"Okay." They all said.

"And Hikaru-kun and Yaya-chan goes with me!" Ruby said happily.

Nakuru's POV (Ruby)

"Okay." Hikaru-kun said blankly. I frowned.

"You should smile more Hikaru-kun." I said softly so only he could hear.

He turned to me with wide eyes.

I ignored him and said, "Okay then! Yaya-chan, stand here! Hikaru-kun can just stay there."

"Okay!" Yaya-chan stood to where I pointed. Then I whispered something and a dark pink visible aura surrounded Yaya-chan and Hikaru-kun, making them float.

"What the…?" Amu-chan stared and I smiled.

"Okay, let's go!!" I cried. Then Amu-chan, Rima-chan, and Rikka-chan nodded and got on Kero-chan while Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, and Kukai-kun got on Suppi. Then Kero-chan and Suppi jumped, and then they were flying.

Yaya-chan looked at the ground, smiling with excitement while Hikaru-kun smiled slightly.

We all flew towards the house.

"Wait! Aren't people going to see us?" Amu-chan cried.

"Nope!" I smiled. "Eriol-sama, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Li-kun made a barrier so that would just see a normal house and if they try to press the button, then people would lose forget what they were trying to do and just leave."

"Oh. So that's why that person left without saying anything." Nagihiko-kun said silently.

"Yeah!" Ruby grinned.

"This is going to be one heck of a sleepover." Amu-chan said.

Another tremor was felt in the barrier

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Everybody but me, Suppi, and Kero screamed.

I grinned.

* * *

Kura: Well! That's the end of the chapter!

Amu: O-o What's with all the earthquakes that are only happening in the barrier?!

Kura: That's a SE-C-RE-T!

Amu: No fair!

Yaya: I'm scared!

Amu: I hate this!

Kura: Oh light up! You and Tadase might have a lovey-dovey moment in the sleepover!

Amu: *blushes*

Tadase: Hi! Sorry I'm late. How did the chapter go?

Amu: *looks at Tadase and blushes even more*

Tadase: Huh? What's wrong Amu-chan?

Amu: NOTHING!!!!

Tadase: O-O Okay…

Kura: Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Kero: *sighs* Please review.


	11. Roommates

Kura: WAII!!!! It's the tenth chappie!!!!

Amu: Whatever.

Kura: WAHHH!!!! YOU NEVER USE YOU HAPPY VOICE!!!! AND I WAS PLANNING TO MAKE YOU AND TADASE KISS OR SOMETHING!!!!

Amu: *blushes* WHATTT!!!!!!

Tadase: Sorry I'm late again!

Amu: I'M LEAVING!!!!! I HATE YOU SAKURA240!!!!!

*Amu leaves the room*

Tadase: …Did I do something wrong?

Kura: Nope. It was all me. WAHHH!!!! AMU HATES ME!!!! *crying*

Tomoyo: But I know a way to have her come back!

Everybody: How?

Tomoyo: This way. Sakura, kiss Tadase-kun.

Tadase, Sakura, and Syaoran: WHATTT!!!!!!

Sakura: …Okay…

Amu: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kura: Yay! Amu is back!

Amu: *slumps in a corner with a dark aura* I can't believe I fell for that.

Kero: *sweats drop* Kura doesn't own CCS or SC.

Kura: Start the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 10- Roommates

Amu's POV

As soon as we got in the house, I was in shock cause everything was in place! Nothing fell or broke by the quakes!

"…How?"

"Eriol-sama made it that way." Suppi said calmly.

"Oh" I said. Then I noticed that we were still flying.

"Why are we still flying?" Rima asked.

"Its cause the house is still has all those quakes and there is only one safe place in the house. It's in the room next to the place causing all this." Kero-chan explained.

Then we all flew to a door. Ruby flicked her hand and the door opened. Kero-chan went first, then Suppi, then Ruby, Yaya, and Hikaru-kun.

There were only two doors. We went to the door on the right. As soon as we flew in, Hikaru-kun and Yaya was placed on the ground and Kero-chan and Suppi touched the ground. The rest of us got off and that's when I noticed that the tremors stopped.

"WOW!!!" All of turned to see Rikka look out at some window. We all rushed to see what was going on at the other side.

Regular POV

Everybody but Ruby, Kero, and Suppi stared in shock. Right in front of them was the other room. And it was HUGE!!!!! The room looked like it was actually in another room. But what shocked the guardians was that Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo was fighting in there!!!

"I'll bet that Sakura and Tomoyo are going to win!" The guardians turned to see Kero and Suppi back in their false forms.

"How…?" Amu, Kukai, Rima, and Yaya asked at the same time.

"We turned back to our false forms! What else!" The guardians turned again to see Nakuru holding a tray with cups.

"False forms?" Hikaru-kun asked.

"You see, Ruby Moon, Cerberus, and Spinel Sun is all of our true forms. My false form is known as Akizuki Nakuru and Kero-chan and Suppi can be known as either!" Nakuru explained.

Then they turned to Suppi and Kero arguing.

"No way! Eriol-sama and Li is going to win!" Suppi argued back.

"But Sakura and Tomoyo are stronger!" Kero cried.

"NOT!" "YES!" "NO!" YES!" "NO!" "YES!" Everybody but Nakuru sweat dropped at their pointless arguing.

"HA!" Everybody tuned to the window to see Syaoran tied by plants and Eriol stuck in something like quicksand. Tomoyo and Sakura were grinning.

"Yetta! We did it!" Sakura cried happily. "Wood, release the one you have in your hold! Sand, release the one in your trap!"

Then the quicksand and the plants disappeared, turning into two cards and flew to Sakura.

"Good job, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol smiled.

"Um…Yeah…Thanks…" Tomoyo muttered, blushing heavily.

Sakura and Syaoran grinned mischievously while Eriol chocked his head in confusion.

Then Nakuru, in the other room, pressed a button on a control panel and spoke into a microphone, saying, "Great job, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! Now it's time for a break! Oh, and they arrived!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran looked towards the window and their eyes widened.

"Damn." Syaoran said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with a stern look.

"Don't say bad words!" Sakura and Tomoyo cried.

"Whatever." Syaoran replied, than he walked up the stairs, leading to the other room to greet the others.

"Mou~ Syaoran-kun, you're such a meanie!" Sakura said while running after him with Tomoyo right behind her.

Syaoran chuckled softly as soon as Sakura said that.

10 minutes later

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol had taken a short shower and smiled at their friends. They were now in the humongous living room that Rikka was exploring with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What was all that for?" Amu asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at Amu with a confused expression.

"I mean why did you guys fight?"

"Ah! Well, that's our training!" Tomoyo said.

"Training?" Hikaru may look expressionless, but his eyes were full of curiosity.

"Yes. We need to train and master our powers. We train to become stronger as well." Eriol explained. "Besides, it's kind of late for Tomoyo-chan so we decided to train harder, with me, Sakura-chan, and Li-kun helping her."

Amu and the others stared at the sorcerers in front of them.

"So Sakura, Li-kun, and Eriol all started training at the same time?" Amu asked.

"Nope, I started when I was five, I don't know for Hiiragizawa and Sakura started when she was ten." Syaoran replied.

The guardians stared in shock, than Tadase chuckled softly.

"We seem to find out more surprising things about you guys every day." He said.

Everybody looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, now that we're done with that, it's time to pick out the rooms for everyone to sleep in! And don't worry, I labeled each room by numbers!" Tomoyo said happily.

She took out a piece of paper and showed it to everyone. Everybody stared in shock. Amu and Tadase was blushing one thousand shades of red, Nagihiko was just shocked, Rima had steam coming out of her ears and she looked like as if she could kill someone right now, Yaya didn't really care, Kukai was blushing slightly, Hikaru looked a bit pissed, Rikka was also shocked.

This is what the paper said:

**Room 1:**

Hinamori Amu & Hotori Tadase

**Room 2:**

Mashiro Rima & Fujisaki Nagihiko

**Room 3:**

Yuiki Yaya & Souma Kukai

**Room 4:**

Hiiragi Rikka & Ichinomiya Hikaru

**Room 5:**

Kinomoto Sakura & Daidouji Tomoyo

**Room 6:**

Li Syaoran & Hiiragizawa Eriol

"Why am I with Hiiragizawa!!??" Syaoran shouted.

"Because I put it that way." Tomoyo replied.

"But it's no fair that you guys are paired with the same sex while we have to be paired by boys and girls!" Amu yelled.

"And I don't want to be paired with Nagihiko! I want to be paired with Amu!" Rima cried.

"TOO BAD!!!" Tomoyo cried.

"But Tomoyo-chan, it really isn't fair so I'll be with Syaoran-kun and you'll be with Eriol-kun!" Sakura said happily. A little too happily. (Hmmm. Suspicious)

"Fine!" Tomoyo huffed and then blushed at what she did.

Sakura and Syaoran then left to their rooms to hatch a plan for Tomoyo and Eriol to get together while the rest just went up stairs.

Eriol stayed for a while and then left to see if everyone found their rooms while Tomoyo stayed where she was, thinking, 'WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!??? I PAIRED MYSELF WITH ERIOL-KUN AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME THAT MUCH!!!!'

Then Eriol came down and said, "You made it that way to get everyone together didn't you?"

Tomoyo looked up, blushed and nodded.

"Well, you just made chaos." He said while shaking his head.

Tomoyo grinned.

"Later, it'll get even worse! This slumber party was the best idea Sakura-chan had in ages!" She said smiling happily.

Meanwhile upstairs

Amu and Tadase entered their room, still blushing.

"Well, I'll take that bed." Amu said pointing to the one near the window.

"Okay." Tadase said smiling.

As Amu placed her bags down, Tadase looked at her.

"Amu-chan?"

'What?" Amu looked at Tadase.

"I love you."

Amu stared at Tadase, blushing harder than when she did downstairs, thinking, 'That's right, he hasn't said that in a while because of all the things that have happened.'

"…" Amu was silent and was still blushing. Tadase smiled.

"Sorry I haven't said that in a while. Well, we better go down stairs." Tadase siadwhile walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll catch up." Amu said.

After Tadase left, Amu leaped onto her bed, squealing happily.

"WAIII!!!! Tadase-kun said that! I'm so happy!!!" She cried.

Miki, Suu, and Dia looked at Ran whistling innocently.

"You made Amu do a chara chage didn't you, Ran?" Ran looked at Miki.

"Isn't that obvious? Can't you see the X pin turn to a heart pin?" Ran asked.

"RAN!!!!!!!!" Amu was back to normal.

"WAHHH!!!! Amu-chan in angry!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia ran away and left the room. Amu sighed.

'This is going to be one long night.' She thought.

* * *

Kura: And the chappie is finished!

Amu: That was short.

Kura: Aren't you happy that I put you in the same room as Tadase?

Amu: I-I d-don't c-care!!

Kura: Rrriigghhttt.

Amu: Oh shut up!!!

Tomoyo: *muttering in a corner* I can't believe I'm in the same room as Eriol-kun!

Amu: Is she going to be alright?

Kura: She will be. And I hope there will be fluff in the next chapter!

Amu and Tomoyo: WHAT!!!???

Kura: Oh you know, with kisses and stuff.

Amu and Tomoyo: *blushes*

Kura: BYE!!!


	12. PILLOW FIGHTS! Let's Play a Game!

Kura: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: O-O What's wrong??!!

Kura: I-I'm s-so h-happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: -___-' Then why are you crying?

Kura: Because so many people have read this story!!!!!!!!

Amu: Okay... weirdo.

Kura: And now it's time for the eleventh chappie!!! Hooray!

Amu: Weren't you sad a while ago?

Kura: I'm all right now!

Amu: I hate being here. *slumps in a corner*

Kura: Kero! The disclaimer!

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS or SC!

Kura: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- PILLOW FIGHTS!!!! …Let's Play a Game!

Girl's Regular POV

"Hey." Everybody looked at Rima.

"What should we do now?" Rima asked with boredom in her voice.

Everybody looked at each other bored. Amu sighed.

"What're the boys doing?"She asked.

"I think they're looking at the music room." Tomoyo said

"How many rooms do you guys have!?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. I never counted." Sakura said with a bored look on her face. (Isn't that new) Then she grinned mischievously. She looked around.

'Good, there are tons of pillows here!' She thought.

Sakura grabbed a pillow without anyone noticing. She positioned herself in a throwing position and then threw the pillow at Amu.

BAM!

Everybody looked at the pillow that hit Amu in the face. The pillow fell off, showing a pissed off Amu.

She picked up a pillow and threw one at Sakura. Sakura dodged and the pillow hit Rima!

As soon as the pillow fell to the floor, Rima picked two pillows and aimed at both Amu and Sakura but they dodged and the pillows hit Rikka and Yaya!

Everybody was in silent.

5 minutes later

Everybody was screaming and squealing! Feathers were everywhere!

"AHH!!!" Amu yelped as soon as a pillow hit her. She glared at Yaya and grinned.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Yaya screamed as she was pelted with five pillows from Amu.

Yaya then grabbed three pillows, throwing them at Amu but hit Sakura instead.

Sakura grabbed a pillow and hit Yaya. Then Rima threw one at Rikka. Rikka yelped and threw three pillows, one at Amu, one at Yaya, and one at Sakura.

Tomoyo was able to escape the fight and was filming the whole thing, giggling at the sight.

Then all of a sudden, a pillow came from nowhere and hit Tomoyo!

Everybody stopped, wondering where the pillow came from when Tomoyo stood up and glared at Sakura, who was whistling innocently.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Nani?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You totally did that!" Tomoyo cried.

"No I didn't." Was Sakura's response.

"YES YOU DID!!!"

"NO I DIDN'T!!!"

Everybody sweat dropped because Sakura and Tomoyo were fighting. Then everybody noticed one pillow disappeared and fell right on top of Tomoyo. And Sakura was fighting back a laugh.

Tomoyo looked up. Sakura took one look at her and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Sakura fell to the ground laughing and rolling around.

Then Tomoyo stood up, placed her precious camcorder on the side, which was still recording, picked up three pillows and threw them at Sakura.

"HOEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

The others looked at each other and shrugged. They picked up at least two pillows and aimed them at Sakura and Tomoyo.

Ten second late, feathers were flying all over again! Then Amu threw a pillow and it hit Sakura in the face. Everybody did the same.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

I stared in amazement as all of us boys explored the house. We first went to the library, which Miki seemed to love. Did I mention all the shugo charas were with us? Well I did now.

Then we went to a room with a basketball court, tennis court, and all those stuff. Souma-kun, Daichi, and Rhythm seemed like as if they were in heaven.

"I can't believe you guys have all this!" Souma-kun cried in disbelief.

I stared in amazement. I grinned and walked towards the rack that was filled with basketballs and soccer balls.

"Hey guys!" The others turned to me. I grinned and then began spinning the basketball on my finger.

"Why don't we play some basketball?" I asked grinning.

10 minutes later

"Souma-kun, over here!" I shouted. Souma-kun dodged Li-kun and passed the ball to me. I turned and shot the ball. But the Eriol-kun jumped and caught it.

He spun the ball on his finger, smiling innocently.

"Not bad, Fujisaki-kun." He said.

Then he threw the ball, passing it to Li-kun. Li-kun caught it and shot the ball, making the shot.

All four of us were panting. It was just me, Souma-kun, Li-kun, and Eriol-kun. Hikaru-kun was watching at the side and Hotori-kun went to get water for us. Then the door to the sports room, revealing a panting Hotori-kun, covered with a few white feathers.

"The… huff… are… pant…with… huff…fight!" He coughed out a few feathers after trying to speak. The rest of us were speechless.

"So you're saying that the girls are playing with pillows in a pillow fight?" We all turned to Souma-kun. I was amazed that he was able to get all of that.

Hotori-kun nodded and started to dust off the remaining feathers.

"That's a lot of feathers you have on you." Souma-kun smirked.

Hotori-kun sighed. "Well, I had more but by the time I got here, most of them were gone."

We all stared. Ten seconds later, we all ran out the door with Hikaru-kun just following us.

As we descended down the stairs and ran towards the room Hotori-kun was leading us to, I heard shouting and squealing. We reached the door, panting. Hikaru-kun caught up to us, panting as well.

"No wonder you saw the girls playing pillow fight." Eriol-kun stated. "The kitchen is through this room."

We all sweat dropped as we heard pillows hitting something and the girls squealing and yelping even louder. They were even laughing.

Then Ran, Rhythm, Daichi, Kusu Kusu, Pepe, Sun, and Yang went inside and played with the girls. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun was greatly confused when those pillows flew by themselves and Tomoyo-chan thought Sakura-chan was causing it.

Kiseki, Miki, Temari, Dia, and Suu sweat dropped and ran after the others to get them to stop. Except for Temari. Then Suu, Dia, and Miki screamed when a pillow hit them. They glared at Ran, Rhythm, Sun, Yang, and Daichi. Then a chase happened.

Me and the others (not including the girls!) sweat dropped. Eriol just smiled slightly and chuckled every once in a while.

Then I heard Li-kun cry, "WATCH OUT!!!"

I looked up to see a pillow head straight for me.

Regular POV

Nagihiko fell to the floor as soon the pillow made contact. The other boys stared wide-eyed at Nagihiko as he stood up with a pissed-off expression, picked up the pillow and aim the pillow at the girl that hit him. Rima.

Rima fell down as soon as the pillow hit her. Then each of the girls, including the shugo charas, took a pillow, (the shugo charas had to share. They can't carry a huge pillow all by themselves) and threw them at the boys.

The boys dodged or caught the pillows and threw them back.

Then, started one of the most INSANE and EXTREMELY fun pillow fights anyone of them had in their whole lives.

Rima and Nagihiko were fighting against each other, Kukai and Yaya were the same, Amu and Tadase too, Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, and Rikka and Hikaru.

1 hour later

Everybody fell to the floor, panting. They lay in a circular shape. (Can't explain well! Sorry!) Then everybody laughed.

"T-That was…haha…one of t-the m-most… pbth… in-insane p-pillow f-fights I've e-ever h-had… hehe… in my en-entire l-life!!!" Amu managed to say, laughing.

"No doubt about it!" Nagihiko said, chuckling.

Then everybody turned to see Hikaru laughing and they all smiled, causing Hikaru to look up.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't believe this!" Rikka cried. "Hikaru-kun is laughing!"

Hikaru blushed and turned away. "Whatever! I'm still a kid!"

Yaya burst out laughing, crying, "Yeah, a really boring, emotionless, and mature kid!" Everybody laughed along with her. Even Hikaru chuckled a bit.

After everybody calmed down, the girls sighed.

"You know, I filmed the whole pillow fight!" Tomoyo cried happily.

Everybody sweat dropped.

Ten seconds later, Tomoyo asked, "What did you boys do before you came here anyway?"

Then the girls sat up and looked at the boys. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"We just played some basketball." Kukai said.

"Even Hotori-kun played! That was the first time I saw him play like that!" Ran cried.

"Ran, you went with them?" Amu asked.

"Yep! All of us went along with the boys since you were doing nothing." Miki said.

"Ehh! You could've told us they were playing basketball!" Yaya cried. "I would've wanted to see!" She grinned mischievously and looked at Amu. "I'll bet you wanted to see Tadase-kun play ne~, Amu-chi?"

Amu blushed. "W-What!? I-I would

"Oh, you would! Then you should've gone with them." Rima interrupted, grinning as well, following Yaya's plan. Tadase was also blushing.

Everybody laughed at the two.

"Yaya-chan and Rima-chan was just joking Amu-chan, Hotori-kun!" Nagihiko said.

Rima and Yaya pouted. "Why did you have to take the fun out of this!? They asked Nagihiko is sync.

Everybody laughed.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you guys said that is sync!" Amu cried.

Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and the shugo charas didn't trust themselves to speak, afraid their ribs were already broken from trying to hold in their laugh.

"That was too funny! !" Rikka laughed and laughed.

Rima and Yaya huffed and turned their backs to the others, not saying a word, making the others laugh harder at the in sync actions.

Then Tomoyo and Sakura stood up, bringing the girls with them, saying, "We'll bring snacks!"

Then Yaya jumped up and cried, "YAY!!!! SNACKS!!!!"

Then another yell was heard. Everybody looked towards the door and a golden puff ball appeared.

Everybody took one look at Kero-chan and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I thinking I'm killing myself by laughing this much!!!!" Amu cried, falling back onto the floor. The girls followed suit.

Kero-chan flew around the room yelling, "I WANT SWEETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then a black puff ball with small butterfly wings came and kicked in the stomach, making him fall onto the floor.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suppi cried.

Then the two started fighting. (If you want to know what it looked like, go watch the special episode, featuring Kero and Suppi!)

Then Nakuru with a hair dryer in her hands rushed in, grabbed the two and stomped away. Everybody looked, wondering what'd going to happen to the two.

"DO NOT RUN AWAY WHEN I AM STILL DRYING YOU GUYS UP OR I'LL STUFF YOU TWO IN THE DAMN WASHER AND THE STINKING DRYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody flinched when they heard Nakuru shout.

"I swear the place started shaking when Akizuki-san shouted." Nagihiko chuckled.

Then everybody fell down, laughing again, the sweets left forgotten in everyone's memory.

Then silence filled the room.

"… Why don't we play a game?"

* * *

Kura: Well! That's the end!

Amu: Wow. Only 8 pages.

Kura: Shut up.

Amu: But you sure updated fast. When was the last time you updated?

Kura: I think it was either yesterday or two days ago.

Amu: Cool. You want to know something?

Kura: What?

Amu: I read some of other SC stories and I'm glad this isn't an Amuto story.

Kura: Don't worry! I'm thinking of making an Amuto story soon!

Amu: SAY WHAT NOW!!!????

Kura: *ignores Amu* Hope you all liked this chappie!

Kero: Please R&R!

Kura: Bye!

Amu: HEY!!!!! ANSWER MY QUES- *cuts off*

Kura: BYE!!!!!!!!


	13. The Truth and Dares Part 1

Kura: THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS UP AND RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: *sighs sadly*

Kura: What's wrong?

Amu: Nothing.

Kura: You're upset that I haven't put any Amu X Tadase moments yet aren't you?

Amu: *blushes* What!? I'm not!!!

Kura: Whatever. KERO!

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS or SC!!

Kura: START THE CHAPPIE!!!

* * *

Chapter 12- The Truth and Dares Part 1

Amu's POV

"A game?" I sat up and looked at Tomoyo. She smiled.

"Yup!" She said a little too cheerfully, making me a bit suspicious.

"That sounds fun!" Nagihiko said.

"I'll play." Rikka and Yaya said together. (Except Yaya said, "Yaya will play!")

Everybody, including me agreed and Tomoyo's grin seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Be right back." She said and left the room. The rest of us shrugged and decided to sit in a circle, leaving a place for Tomoyo besides Eriol and Sakura.

Tomoyo came back in with a bottle a sat down. "Okay, we're only going to use the bottle once." She said.

"Why?" I asked. She turned to me,

"That's because whoever the bottle lands on will be the first to choose their victim, then that victim get's to choose their own victim after their truth or dare." She explained.

"Wait! We're playing truth or dare!?" Tadase-kun asked.

"Yup!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Sakura and Li-kun groaned.

I suddenly felt nervous. 'Are Tomoyo's dares that bad!?' I screamed in my head.

"Amu-chan." I looked to see Ran.

"What is it Ran?" I whispered.

"All the shugo chara's will be in Sakura-chan's room, playing truth or dare too, okay?" She said.

"Fine." I said, nodding slightly.

"See ya minna!" Sun cried.

I sighed.

"Okay, time to start!" Tomoyo said happily. She took the bottle to the center of the circle and Eriol used his magic to spin the bottle.

"Don't you dare use your magic to pick the person, Hiiragizawa." Li-kun said dangerously.

"Okay." He replied, smiling.

We all waited for the bottle to slow down. I started to get nervous. 'What if it lands on Tomoyo!?" I cried in my mind.

Then the bottle landed on Yaya. I sighed slightly.

"By the way, you can only do three truths!" We all stared at Tomoyo in disbelief.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!???" I screamed. She frowned.

"Fine, four truths! But that's as high as I'll go!" She said, pouting.

I groaned inwardly.

"Okay, then its Yaya's turn!" Yaya said happily. Then Tomoyo took the bottle away. Yaya looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Rima-tan! Truth or dare?"

Rima glared at Yaya and said, "Dare."

"… Okay then!" Then she looked thoughtful for another minute and then cried, "Eureka!"

We all stared, anxious on what dare Yaya was going to say. Yaya grinned evily, something I was sure would only happen if she planned to torture a person. I feel sorry for Rima now.

"Okay, Rima-tan, Yaya dare's you to…" We all looked at her, waiting.

"Yaya dare's you too…"Yaya continued on.

"QUIT IT WITH ALL THE STUPID STINKING DRAMA AND SAY THE STUPID DARE!!!!!!" Rima screamed at Yaya.

Yaya then fell into tears and everybody sweat dropped.

Then Tomoyo stood up, left the room and came back with a big chocolate cake cut into equally-sized pieces.

"YAY!!!! CAKE!!!! YAYA WANTS!!!!" Yaya cried happily.

I was sure my sweat drop increased in size when I saw Yaya jumping for joy at the sight of cake and when she screamed cake, I could've swore that I heard a muffled yell upstairs. I turned to Rima and jumped back.

Rima was totally pissed off. Her face was red from anger and I could swear I saw an evil glint in her eyes. I could've also sworn that I saw steam coming out of her ears from anger. I gulped in fear and asked, "Rima, are you okay?"

Everybody turned to look at Rima and jumped back in fright. Rima glared at Yaya.

"Are you going to tell the stupid dare or what?" She asked in a scary voice that Yaya whimpered.

"Okay…" Yaya whispered, clearly scared of Rima.

"Okay then, Rima-tan, your dare is to…" She gulped. "TokissNagionthecheek!" She said quickly.

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yaya said that Rima-tan's dare is to kiss Nagi on the cheek." She said quietly.

Then Rima stood up, glaring at Yaya and said in a scary voice, "Do you want me to kill you?"

Yaya panicked and hid behind me and cried, "That's Rima-tan's fault for choosing dare!"

It's true Rima." I said while sweat dropping.

"Besides, if you don't do the dare, you'll have to kiss the person on the lips next to you and coincidently, that's Nagihiko-kun." Tomoyo said while grinning.

Rima looked like as if she would kill herself.

"By the way, Rima-tan, the kiss on the cheek has to be at least longer than thirty seconds." Yaya said while whimpering.

"WHAT!!!!!????" Rima screamed. "Do you have a death wish!!!???"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! YAYA DOESN'T WANT TO DIE THIS YOUNG!!!!!!!" She cried.

I sweat dropped. "Just do it Rima and get it over with." I said.

She looked frustrated and said, "Fine!"

Nagihiko's POV

I felt so happy when Rima-chan agreed to kiss- WAIT!!!!!! WHY THE STINKING HECK AM I HAPPY!!!!!!????

Then I noticed a slightly blushing Rima come closer towards me. She was at my side and closed her eyes, muttering, "I'm gonna regret this." Then I felt warm lips on my cheek.

I was in bliss. Her lips felt so soft against my skin. I tried so hard not to groan and succeeded.

About forty seconds pasted when I felt Rima-chan's lips leave my cheek too quickly.

I looked at her and saw that she had a slight blush on her cheek. I grinned.

"Are you that embarrassed?" I asked her, grinning.

She glared at me and said quietly so that only I could hear, "Shut up you stupid cross-dresser."

I chuckled.

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho." I turned to see Tomoyo-chan laughing softly while holding her famous camcorder. Apparently, she recorded the whole thing.

Everybody but Sakura, Li-kun and Eriol-kun stared. Sakura and Li-kun sighed while Eriol-kun looked at what she recorded.

"Anyway, it's my turn." Rima-chan said. Then she grinned and turned to Amu-chan. Amu-chan flinched.

I started to feel sorry for Amu-chan.

"Amu, truth or dare?" Rima-chan asked Amu-chan. Amu-chan gulped.

"Dare." She replied.

Rima smiled mischievously. "Well then, Amu, I dare you to go into that closet with Tadase for about eight minutes."

"WHAT!!!!!?????" Amu-chan and Hotori-kun cried, blushing heavily.

"You heard what I said. Is the cool and spicy, Hinamori Amu going to back out on a silly little dare?" Rima taunted.

Amu looked embarrassed and furious. She stood up and took Hotori-kun into the closet that was in the room in the corner.

Then Tomoyo went up and locked the door to the closet.

'..WHAT THE!!!!!????" We heard a scream inside the closet.

"WHY THE STINKING HECK IS THE CLOSET SO STINKING BIG!!!!!!??????" Amu-chan screamed inside the closet.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"This is really a big closet." I faintly heard Hotori-kun's voice inside the closet.

Tomoyo then got a timer and set it to ten minutes.

"Isn't it supposed to be eight minutes?" I whispered.

Tomoyo giggled. "They don't have to know."

Tadase's POV

I fought back a deep blush as I stared at Amu-chan. She was really cute tonight and I blushed harder when I remembered that I have to sleep with her in the same room.

Then my thoughts traveled to the game and chuckled when I remembered Fujisaki-kun's blushing face when Mashiro-san kissed him on the cheek.

"What's so funny, Tadase-kun?" I looked up to see Amu-chan face dangerously close to mine. I jumped up in surprise but crashed my lips to her instead.

My eyes widened and I felt a blush reaching up to my cheeks. Amu-chan was the same.

About two minutes later, we broke apart, panting and blushing heavily.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's okay." Amu-chan said, blushing. I looked at her and went up to her and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

I smiled at her. "You look really cute when you blush, Amu-chan."

Amu-chan blushed harder. Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She lifted her head and kissed me on the lips. I blushed and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for two minutes. Then we broke apart, blushing and panting again.

We stared at each other for about a minute and the closet door opened, causing us to jump.

"Time's up!" Tomoyo-chan said cheerfully.

We came out, blushing and sat back down. Mashiro-san grinned as us. Amu-chan glared at her, still blushing.

"Happy Amu?" Mashiro-san asked.

"Shut up. I'm just glad you didn't see what was going on." Amu-chan replied. I nodded.

"Actually, Tomoyo-chi recorded it!" Amu-chan turned to stare at Tomoyo-chan. I tried to fight back a blush but failed when Tomoyo-chan showed a video. Thankfully, she stopped before it went to the kiss.

Amu-chan glared again.

Then Amu-chan looked thoughtful and looked at Sakura-chan.

"Okay then, Sakura. Truth or dare?"

Sakura-chan looked nervous. She gulped and answered, "Truth."

"Wimp." Mashiro-san whispered under her breath.

Amu-chan thought for a moment and then asked, "Why was it that the first time we talked about Nagihiko's sister, Nadeshiko, you frowned?"

Fujisaki-kun flinched but nobody noticed, interested in what Sakura-chan would say.

Sakura-chan looked shocked for a moment and smiled sadly.

"It's because Nadeshiko was name of my mother." She said sadly.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Yuiki-san asked, confused.

"Could it be that your parents fought a lot before and now their divorced?" Mashiro-san asked, worry clear in her voice.

Sakura-chan shook her head. "No, okaa-san is dead."

Everybody was silent.

"When did she die?" Hikaru-kun asked. I then thought he is probably the one who can relate the most since his parents died long ago.

Sakura-chan smiled sadly. "She died when I was just three."

"You see, Sakura-chan's okaa-san was very young when she married Sakura-chan's otou-san and when Sakura-chan was really young, she got an illness and died." Tomoyo-chan explained.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry I asked." Amu-chan said guilty.

"That's okay! I don't really mind. Besides, I already know that okaa-san was amazing!" Sakura-chan said happily.

Then she turned to Fujisaki-san and asked, "Truth or dare, Nagihiko-kun?"

Nagihiko's POV

I thought for a moment and said, "Dare."

Sakura-chan smiled evilly and said, "I dare you to kiss Rima-chan on the lips for more than a minute!"

Rima-chan looked like she could kill. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE UP MY FIRST KISS TO THAT CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!!?????" She screamed.

"What do you mean by cross-dresser?" Amu-chan and Yaya-chan asked.

I started banging my head against the wall and Rima stuttered something that sounded like nothing. I couldn't hear. I was too busy banging my head against the wall. Then Rima-chan said I would get dumber if I continued to do that. So I stopped.

"You guy's still have to do the dare." Tomoyo-chan said, grinning while recording the whole thing.

I sighed and turned to Rima-chan, leaning closer.

"Don't kill me for this." I whispered before claiming her lips with mine.

The kiss seemed to last forever. I, once again, was in totally bliss. I pressed a little harder. Rima-chan responded a bit, but that still made me happy.

I was tempted to make it a French kiss but I knew that Rima-chan would kill me, so I kept it as a sweet and gentle kiss.

About a minute and a half later, I broke from the kiss, panting a bit. Rima-chan was frozen and I glared at Sakura-chan.

"There, I did the stupid dare." I said. Sakura-chan smiled.

Rima-chan was blushing now and clearly pissed that I stole her first kiss but to me, I was really happy in the inside, though I seemed bored on the outside.

Then I turned to Tomoyo-chan and asked, "Truth or Dare, Tomoyo-chan?"

She glared at me, still holding her camcorder and said, "Dare."

I smiled wickedly. She seemed to have noticed and started to panic.

"Okay, the dare is to make out with Eriol-kun. And you can't stop until I say stop." I said, proud of my dare.

Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun blushed and cried, "WHATTTT!!!!!????"

"I refuse!" Tomoyo-chan cried.

"Fine, then you have to kiss Eriol-kun instead for at least one minute. That's the rule isn't it?" I said, grinning.

"WHY DID I MAKE THAT STUPID RULE!!!!!!!!!!??????" She screamed. Then she huffed and turned to Eriol-kun.

She captured his lips, eyes closed. Her face had a blush and Eriol-kun was in shock. His eyes were wide open.

About a minute later they broke and Tomyo-chan sat back down, catching her breath before saying, "THERE! HAPPY!!??"

I smiled and nodded, although I was upset that she didn't do the dare. Eriol-kun was still in shock and was blushing heavily.

Then Tomoyo-chan turned to Sakura-chan with an evil grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

Sakura-chan cried, "Dare!"

Tomoyo-chan's grin seemed to have widened, if that was possible, and whispered the dare to Sakura-chan's ear.

Sakura-chan's eyes widened and nodded, shaking.

Tomoyo-chan took out a phone and handed it to Sakura-chan. We all looked, curious at what the dare was.

Sakura-chan dialed a number and when the person answered, she put it to speaker mode, so we could hear everything the other person said. (I think its called speaker mode. Sorry if I'm wrong.)

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice.

"O-Onii-chan?" Sakura-chan asked, cautiously.

* * *

Kura: And that's the end!

Amu: What!? But I want to see the dare that Sakura had to do!!

Sakura: *in the corner with a gloomy aura* I hate the stupid dare. Onii-chan will kill me!

Amu: WHAT'S THE DARE DAMMIT!!!!

Kura: You'll find out in the next chapter!

Amu: Meanie!

Kura: Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Please review!

Kura: BYE!!!


	14. The Truth and Dares Part 2

Kura: I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

Amu: Why?

Kura: Cause more and more people are reading this fiction!!!! Did you know that out of all four of my stories, this is the most popular?

Amu: Really? *looks at Kura*

Kura: Yup! :D

Amu: Awesome! *smiles at Kura*

Kura: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AMU!!!!?????

Amu: -_____-'' What?

Kura: You're too nice to be Amu!

Amu: What! I can be nice when I want to!

Kura: Whatev!

Amu: Meanie!

Kura: Kero!

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS or SC!!

Kura; Start the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Truth and Dares Part 2

Nagihiko's POV

"O-Onii-chan?" Sakura-chan asked cautiously.

"_Ah! Kaijuu?"_ The man inside the phone said.

Sakura-chan looked really pissed at what he said. 'I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!!! BAKA, ONII-CHAN!!!!"

Everybody but Tomoyo-chan sweat dropped.

"_Toya, you really shouldn't tease your sister." _Another voice said. The voice was much calmer.

"Yukito-san? You're there too!?" Sakura-chan asked panicky.

"_Hello Sakura-chan!" _The man, Yukito-san said politely.

"_Anyway, what is that you want to tell us?"_ Sakura's big brother, Toya-san, asked.

Sakura-chan looked at Tomoyo-chan and mouthed something that looked like, 'Do I really have to do this?'

Tomoyo-chan nodded eagerly, snickering.

Sakura-chan sighed and said to her brother, "Onii-chan, I have something important to tell you."

"_What is it? It can't be that bad." _Toya-san said inside the phone.

"To you, it will be." Sakura-chan said.

"_Come on, it really can't be that bad. WAIT!!!!"_ Everybody looked at the phone, waiting on what he was going to say.

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY THAT CHINESE BRAT!!??" _He screamed into the phone. (TMMxSc4ever takes all the credit in the marrying idea! ^-^)

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ONII-CHAN!!!!!????" Sakura-chan screamed back.

Li-kun glared at the phone, muttering, "Why the stinking hell am I involved in this stupid conversation?"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"_Then what the heck are you going to tell me?" _Toya-san said._ "Wait, please don't say that Akizuki is coming here! PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER COME HERE!!!! SHE'S CRAZY!!!!"_

Everybody sweat dropped.

Sakura-chan sighed. "No that's not it."

"_Aww. That's too bad. I think Akizuki-san is nice." _Yukito-san said.

"_Yuki, you're really stupid if you think that Akizuki is nice." _Toya-san said.

Sakura-chan sighed. "Onii-chan, anyway, the thing I wanted to tell you is that…"

"_Yeah?" _Toya-san asked.

Sakura-chan took a deep breath and shouted, "IhateyouandI'mgoingtorunawaywithSyaoran-kun!!"

Nobody could hear anything from the phone. Li-kun had a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face while Tomoyo-chan was giggling like crazy.

"_Y-You're k-kidding, right S-Sakura?"_ Toya-san stuttered.

"_I didn't hear what she said."_ Yukito-san said.

"_I could've sworn that she said that she hated me and she's going to run away with that Li brat and live with him because she hates me."_ Toya-san said.

"_Are you sure about that Sakura-chan?"_ Yukito-san asked.

Sakura-chan cried, "YES!!! I HATE YOU ONII-CHAN!!!! But the living with him part isn't what I said."

"_ARE YOU CRAZY SAKURA!!!!????? HOW CAN YOU-" _Sakura-chan stopped the call before Toya-san got angrier.

* * *

Regular POV

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tomeda…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SAKURA CUT ME OFF!!! ME!!!!" Toya cried.

"Toya, I'm sure that it was just a dare or something." Yukito said. (Totally right! ^-^)

"NO WAY CAN IT BE A DARE!!!!" Toya cried. (He's really stupid. -___-)

Yukito sweat dropped.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING THERE RIGHT NOW AND BRINGING SAKURA BACK HOME!!!!" Toya cried.

"AHH!!!! TOYA DON'T DO THAT!!!! SAKURA-CHAN WILL BE REALLY PISSED OFF!!!" Yukito cried.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!"

And so while Yukito is trying to calm Toya, we go back to Eriol's mansion…

* * *

Eriol's Mansion

Nagihiko's POV

Sakura-chan sighed and glared at Tomoyo-chan. "Are you happy Tomoyo-chan? Now onii-chan is going to kill Syaoran-kun!"

Li-kun was still blushing while everybody else was on the floor laughing.

"I SO WISH I COULD'VE SEEN TOYA-SAN'S EXPRESSION WHEN YOU SAID THAT!!!!!" Tomoyo-chan cried, still laughing.

Sakura-chan and Li-kun was still blushing.

"Anyway, it's my turn! Eriol-kun, truth or dare?" Sakura-chan cried, turning to Eriol-kun.

"Dare." Eriol-kun said.

Sakura smiled evilly. "Then I dare you to sleep with Tomoyo-chan tonight.

"We're already doing that cause you already made us do that." Tomoyo-chan said.

Sakura grinned. "Not sleep in the same room. I meant sleep in the same bed."

Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan stared.

"YOU PLANNED THIS WITH LI-KUN DIDN'T YOU!!!??" Tomoyo-chan screamed.

"Yup!" Sakura-chan and Li-kun said together, grinning.

"Fine." Everybody looked at a determined Eriol-kun.

"But-" "I don't want to back out on a bet." Eriol-kun cut off Tomoyo-chan while glaring at Li-kun. Li-kun was grinning.

"Anyway, it's my turn. Li-kun, truth or dare?" Eriol-kun asked Li-kun.

Li-kun glared and said, "Dare."

Eriol smiled. "I dare you to keep kissing Sakura-chan till I tell you to stop. And you can't pause at all."

Li-kun and Sakura-chan blushed.

"Fine." LI-kun said. Then he turned to Sakura-chan and held her face in his hands. Sakura-chan's face was bright red.

"Syaoran-k…!" Sakura-chan was cut off when Li-kun pressed his lips to hers. Then she closed her eyes, responding to the kiss.

Everybody turned away from watching except Tomoyo-chan. She was giggling while recording the whole scene.

About five minutes later, Eriol-kun said, "You can stop now."

Sakura-chan and Li-kun broke the kiss, panting and blushed heavily.

Then Li-kun turned to Yaya-chan and asked, "Truth or dare, Yuiki?"

"Dare!" Yaya-chan replied.

Kukai's POV

I grinned as I waited for Li to say the dare. Li stared to grin widely and I stared to panic.

"I dare you to kiss Souma on the cheek and it has to be at least a minute and then nibble on his ear." Li said to Yaya.

I blushed. Yaya looked confused.

"Okay but Yaya doesn't really understand the point of this." Yaya said.

"I know but I want to torture Souma." Li said, grinning.

I glared at him while Yaya cocked her head in confusion. The she was at my side and kissed my cheek gently.

My face was heating up and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. A minute later, she moved to my ear and nibbled on it. It took all my willpower to not groan.

A while later, she stopped and grinned. "It's Yaya's turn now!"

I was in a daze. Then Nagihiko woke me up by snapping his fingers in front on his eyes. I blinked.

"Are you okay, Souma-kun?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, blushing slightly.

Then Yaya looked at Ichinomiya and grinned. "Truth or dare, Hikaru-kun?"

Then new King glared at Yaya and said, "Dare."

Yaya grinned and said, "Then Yaya dare's you to…"

Everybody looked at her as she did the drama thing with Ichinomiya as he looked more irritated with every second. Then he stood up and cried, "THAT'S IT!!! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA STATE THE STUPID DAMN DARE THEN I'M GONNA STOP PLAYING DAMMIT!!!!!

Everybody stared at him.

"When did you learn those words!?" Hiiragi asked, shocked.

"I'm the boss of Easter. I know pretty much every word in the dictionary and words that aren't in the dictionary." He stated.

"Well, the dare is to…" Then Yaya whispered the rest of the dare into his ear. Ichinomiya eyes widened and he blushed. Something that rarely happened.

"FINE!!!" He yelled, still blushing. Then he asked Daidouji something. She looked confused as they went into the kitchen, only to come back with a pie that I was sure was a coconut cream pie.

Daidouji handed him the pie, still confused. Ichinomiya took it and sighed. Then he did something that I was sure nobody expected.

He threw the pie at Hiiragi.

As the pie came off, Hiiragi looked clearly pissed and then picked the rest of the pie and threw it at Ichinomiya.

Everybody was pretty much on the floor laughing their butts off. I couldn't tell. Tears were in my eyes as I rolled around on the floor.

Then Hiiragi and Ichinomiya went to the restroom to wash off the pie. They came back, looking pissed as they sat down.

Then Ichinomiya looked at me and asked the dreaded question. "Truth or dare?"

I grinned and said, "Dare."

He was looking emotionless as he said, "Then I dare you kiss Yuiki-san on the lips for two whole minutes."

I blushed and Yaya looked shocked.

"BUT YAYA'S STILL A CHILD!!!" Yaya cried.

Hinamori, Kinotmoto, and I fell down, anime style. Mashiro, Tadase, Li, Nagihiko, and Eriol sweat dropped. Daidouji was recording the whole thing and Hiiragi just smiled brightly.

"What are you a chicken to accept a challenge?" Ichinomiya taunted. I glared at the evil genius in front of me.

"Fine." I said and then turned to Yaya, held her face in my hands and kissed her. She was frozen and I could tell that she was blushing.

I was really happy in my mind. 'YES!!! I'M ACTUALLY KISSING HER!!! YES!!!!' I thought. I know. I'm so stupid and retarded aren't I?

About two minutes later, I broke the kiss. Yaya was frozen on the spot. She was blushing. I glared at Ichinomiya. "There. I did the dare."

He nodded.

Then I turned to Hiiragi. "Truth or dare?"

She gulped and said, "Truth and Yaya-sempai, are you okay?"

Yaya blinked and smiled. "Yup!"

"Okay…" I closed my eyes, thinking of a truth. Then I opened them and asked, "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

She blushed, her eyes widening.

I grinned. Everybody but Ichinomiya looked at her, expecting the answer to be no one.

She gulped and muttered a name that I did hear but I wanted to torture her some more.

"What, I couldn't hear that?" I said.

She looked up, blushing and glaring. "I SAID HIKARU-KUN OKAY!!!???"

Then Ichinomiya opened his eyes in shock. Everybody else was laughing.

Ichinomiya started to blush, but it was faintly that I couldn't really see it.

The she turned to Hinamori and asked, "Truth or Dare, Amu-sempai?"

Hinamori looked up and said, "Dare."

Then Hiiragi grinned and whispered the dare into her ear.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "ARE YOU CRAZY, RIKKA!!!!???"

Amu's POV

I stared at Rikka in shock as she shook her head and said, "You have to do the dare!"

I glared and muttered, "Fine."

Then I turned to Tadase-kun. He looked at me confused. Then again, everybody was looking at me confused.

"I motioned Kukai and whispered into his ear, "What did you do when you had to show what the Jack did for the King?"

Kukai grinned and whispered me the answer. I sighed and just before I asked Tadase-kun the question, Kiseki came in to ask a question to Tadase-kun. I sighed.

"Nagihiko." I looked at him.

"Huh?" Nagihiko looked at me, confused.

"Did you know that the Jack has a very secret mission?" I asked while closing my eyes.

"Ahh! You mean that mission Hinamori." Kukai said, grinning.

"Amu-chan, Souma-kun, what in the world are you saying?" Nagihiko asked.

I gulped and smiled, "Me and Kukai will let the prince here explain." I said, pointing to Tadase-kun. (I know what you're saying. That's from Shugo Chara! Doki!! episode 6. I just wanted to do it cause it's funny! ^-^)

Nagihiko looked shocked and panicky. "Amu-chan, isn't that word dangerous!?"

"…Prince…" Everybody turned to see Tadase-kun with a dark aura. Then all of a sudden, he stood up with a crown on his head and was wearing a blue cape from the Guardian Club and laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Then this royal music started playing in the room. Actually, I was holding a small music player.

"HEED MY WORDS, PEASANTS!!! AVERT NOT THINE EYES!!!!" He cried.

Then all of a sudden, he was sitting on a chair that I didn't even know was in this room! Then he looked up. "Former Jack, tea!" He cried, just sitting down.

Then Kukai came to his side, saying, "Here" while holding a cup of tea.

"Shoulder rub!" Tadase-kun cried while holding his cup of tea.

"Right away." Kukai said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Chocolate."

The Kukai held a small piece of chocolate to Tadase-kun's mouth, saying, "Jeez. You can at least feed yourself."

Everybody sweat dropped while Rikka and Yaya were too busy laughing. Tomoyo was, of course, recording the whole darn thing.

Nagihiko looked like he would kill Rikka for making the dare and said, "I must say, I am quite taken back." A gloomy aura was around Nagihiko in seconds.

"In cards, the Jack represents the retainer. In other words, it is the duty of the Jack to be at the beck and call of the King." Tadase-kun said, a sparkly and royal aura surrounding him. "Dogs know no greater joy than to serve their masters, after all."

"NOW, FOR YOUR DUTY, THE PREVIOUSLY FORMER JACK SHALL MASSAGE MY ARMS AND LEGS!!!!" Tadase-kun cried, standing up.

Nagihiko sighed and said, "Fine, I get it." Then he smiled. "But I'm pretty strong, so it might hurt a little. Please try to bear with it, okay?"

Tadase-kun then looked pale. Everybody looked away, not wanting to see the pain. Then we all heard a yell.

We all turned to see Tadase-kun on the floor, collapsed with his ghost coming out of his mouth, twitching. "He is not yet used to serving his King again, is he?" He asked, silently.

"TADASE!!!!" Kiseki cried. (Only the ones with shugo chara's could see and hear him.)

A silence filled the room. One minute later, everybody but Nagihiko and Tadase-kun, who was still on the floor, was laughing on the ground.

"AHAHAHA! OH GOD!! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!!" Rikka cried.

"Rikka-chan, was that dare necessary?" Nagihiko asked.

"YES!!" Rikka cried, still laughing.

Then Tomoyo looked at the clock. "Well, we better go to sleep, otherwise, we'll be sleepy in the morning. Hey, can you guys sleep over tomorrow too?"

"Maybe." I said.

Then everybody stood up. I helped Tadase-kun up and we all headed to our rooms.

I fell back on my bed. "Tadase-kun, are you alright."

Tadase-kun sighed. "Yes. But that really hurt."

I giggled. Tadase-kun looked at me.

"That's mean Amu-chan. You're laughing at me." He said sadly.

"Sorry, but that was funny." I said, still giggling.

"Well, we better go to sleep since its 11:30 p.m." Tadase-kun said, looking at the clock.

"Wait!" I cried.

"NANI!?" Tadase-kun asked, leaping off the bed.

"First, are Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Kiseki here?"

"Yeah, they're sleeping in their eggs."

"Oh. Then second, I have to make sure that Tomoyo and Eriol-kun are doing their dare."

"Ahh! Okay then, I'll come with you!"

Then we snuck out and walked to Tomoyo and Eriol-kun's room and when we got there, we nearly screamed.

There in front of us was everybody but Rikka and Hikaru-kun, listening to the door.

We went besides them and started to listen.

"NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT DARE!!!" That was Tomoyo.

"But I agreed to it. I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan." Eriol this time.

"…Whatever. I'll just go on the bed first and sleep."

"Okay. And I'm really sorry Tomoyo-chan."

"It's okay." I could imagine Tomoyo blushing and I giggled.

Then everybody left to their rooms, giggling or chuckling.

Me and Tadase-kun laughed as soon as we got into the room that we fell to the floor and didn't notice the position we were in.

We calmed down and blushed when we found out the position we were in. Tadase-kun was on the side of me, our legs tangled and my hair tangled a bit into his blonde hair. Then I leaned in unconsciously and he did the same.

We shared another kiss.

We broke and blushed.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

Then we got up and smiled. I walked up to my bed and laid down, still blushing. Then I fell to sleep.

* * *

Kura: And that's all folks!

Amu: *blushing and mumbling in the corner*

Sakura: *doing the same*

Kura: Apparently the others are very embarrassed that they can't say anything!

Sakura and Amu: SHUT UP!!!!

Kura: Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Amu: I can't believe I kissed Tadase-kun!

Sakura: And I can't believe I kissed Syaoran-kun and prank called onii-chan! Actually the prank call was funny.

Kura: Duh!

Amu: Bye! Please review!


	15. HideandgoSeek! I Will Kill Him

Kura: I finally finished the 14th chappie!

Amu: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kura: Are you asleep?

Amu: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kero: Does that answer your question?

Kura: Yup. And I decided to make this chapter entirely RIMAHIKO!!!!

Rima: WHAT!!!???

Nagihiko: I'm going to go deaf if I come here every time.

Kura: =___= Actually, the rimahiko will have to be in the next chapter.

Rima: YES!!!!

Nagihiko: Awww.

Rima: STUPID PURPLE-HEAD!!!!

Kero: Anyway, Kura doesn't own SC or CCS.

Kura: Let's start the chapter!

Amu: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Chapter 14- Hide-and-go-Seek! I Will Kill Him…

Rima's POV

I blinked. The room was finally in focus. I yawned and looked around. Then I saw another bed with someone in it. The person had long dark violet-blue hair and was still sleeping. I walked to the person. It was Fujisaki Nagihiko. The person I despise.

"Hey, Nagihiko, wake up!" I said loudly. He still didn't wake up.

I was started to get frustrated and started to hit him when he turned around. I blushed. He actually looked cuter and innocent when he sleeps.

"Hey, Nagihiko, wake up!" I cried again. This time, I started to shake his shoulders and then, all of a sudden, he grabbed me and hugged me!

I could feel the heat rushing to my face. He was breathing softly and then I realized that he was still sleeping.

"Nagihiko!" I whispered loudly. Then I heard the door open and gasps.

I turned to see nearly everybody looking at me and Nagihiko.

"Wow, Rima, I didn't know that you would actually sleep with Nagihiko." Amu said, grinning.

I glared. "Nagihiko was still sleeping and he grabbed me when I tried to wake him up!"

Then Tadase went over and shook him gently.

"Fujisaki-kun, it's time to wake up." He said.

Nothing.

Then everybody pitched in to wake up Nagihiko.

Amu got out the music player from last night and played the song that is usually played when Tadase did a chara change.

Nagihiko just held me tighter. I could tell that I looked like a tomato.

Then Sakura got a loud alarm clock and held it by his ear.

Nagihiko just grunted and put his face in my hair. I blushed harder, if that was possible. I looked at his face and gasped softly when I saw a tear coming out of his closed eyes and he muttered, "…Rima-chan…" I blushed harder than before.

Li-kun, Kukai, and the others did nothing, enjoying the moment where I was actually embarrassed. I glared at them.

Then finally Tomoyo whispered what to do in my ear, saying that it will work. I blushed and glared.

"No way am I going to say that!" I whispered.

"Fine, then I guess that Nagihiko-kun will keep hugging you until he wakes up." She said, smirking.

I sighed and nodded. Then I whispered something into his ear, causing him to sit up with a shock expression and with me still in his arms. He was blushing really hard.

Then he looked at me and blushed harder while letting me go and rushed everybody out of the room. Including me since I already changed.

When we were outside, besides Nagihiko, Li-kun asked me, "What did you say to him?"

I blushed and turned away. "Ask Tomoyo." I said.

Everybody looked at Tomoyo who was giggling like crazy. "Rima-chan said, 'Please marry me, Nagihiko.'"

Then everybody fell to the floor, laughing. I blushed and stomped to the stairs.

I went into the dining room and was shocked to see the huge table filled with food. There was toast, cereal, and all kinds of food that is for breakfast. There was even Chinese food!

I sat down and began to eat. Five minutes after I began, Nagihiko came in. When he saw me, he blushed. He sat down across from me.

"Why are the others near our door, laughing their heads off?" He asked.

"Their laughing because of what I had to say to you so you would wake up." I answered after I swallowed the toast in my mouth.

He blushed again and looked away.

Nagihiko's POV

I can't believe that the others were laughing about something as stupid as that! Well, if it were Hotori-kun and Amu-chan, I would probably laugh too.

I sighed and looked at the girl in front of me. I had a weird dream that involved her and everybody else.

I closed my eyes as I recalled my dream.

_Nagihiko's Dream_

_We were all fighting the X eggs. Then all of a sudden, a girl with auburn eyes and short dark brown hair came out in the open._

_The girl muttered something, making the X eggs aim for Hotori-kun. The eggs hit him and a black aura covered him. Then he fell, not breathing._

"_TADASE-KUN!!!!" Amu-chan screamed._

_Everybody was in shock. The girl killed Hotori-kun with the X eggs. _

_Then the X eggs aimed for Souma-kun. They hit him. Everybody screamed his name. I tried to reach for him but I couldn't move my legs. Everybody was the same._

_Then the eggs hit Yaya, then Hikaru-kun and Rikka-chan. Only me, Li-kun, Amu-chan, Sakura-chan, and Rima-chan._

_Then Li-kun and Amu-chan were hit._

"_AMU!!!!" Rima-chan shouted, tears flowing from her eyes._

"…_Why…?" Me and Rima-chan turned to see Sakura-chan besides Li-kun's dead body, crying._

_The short haired girl just looked at her._

_Sakura-chan looked up with sadness in her eyes. "WHY!!!!??? YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!!! I THOUGHT…I thought…I thought you woudn't do anything like this. You were never like this..." Sakura-chan said sadly._

"_...I don't want to do this…" We turned to see the girl crying._

"_THEN WHY!!!???" Sakura shouted._

_The girl looked up. "IT'S BECAUSE IF I DON'T, THEN SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME WILL DIE!!!!"_

"_THEN WHY KILL US!!!??" Rima-chan cried._

_She turned to Rima-chan. "I was ordered too." Then she turned to Sakura-chan and muttered something. The X eggs hit Sakura-chan, causing her to die._

_But just before the life in her was taken away, she screamed, "RUN NAGIHIKO-KUN, RIMA-CHAN!!!! THE X EGSS IS ABSORBING OUR LIFE AND IF YOU DON'T RUN, YOU'LL DI-!" And just before she finished the sentence, the X eggs hit her._

_Rima had tears pouring from her eyes and then the X eggs aimed for her._

_My eyes widened and ran to Rima, blocking her, causing the X eggs to hit me._

_Then everything went black._

_Then I heard Rima-chan's voice._

"…_Please marry me, Nagihiko."_

_End of Nagihiko's Dream_

I blushed when I remembered what Rima-chan said in my dream. Or maybe it wasn't but either way, I felt happy and embarrassed for some reason.

"Nagihiko, why are you red?" I looked up to see Amu-chan and the others enter the dining room. They sat down and started to eat.

"It's nothing." I smiled and started to finish my breakfast.

Then Rima-chan stood up to put the plates away. As she entered the kitchen, she dropped her plates, causing them to break.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Akizuki-san suddenly appeared from the kitchen and fell to the ground weeping.

"THE POOR PLATES!!!!!" She cried. I sweat dropped.

Then I noticed that Rima-chan was still staring at the kitchen so I stood up with my finished plates to see what made her froze like that.

I stared at the kitchen in front of me. It was HUGE!!! The room was sparkling!

"…What the…" I could only gape.

Then all of a sudden, Akizuki-san hugged me, screaming, "THANK YOU SO MUCH NAGI-KUN FOR NOT DROPPING THE PLATES LIKE RIMA-CHAN DID!!!!"

I blushed by the fact that she was hugging me. Rima turned to glare but it wasn't at me. The glare was for Akizuki-san for some strange reason.

Then I noticed that Akizuki-san had a flat chest. It surprised me.

"Um. Akizuki-san?" I asked while trying to pry her off me. Everybody looked at me.

"Hmm?" Akizuki-san looked at me.

"Are you a boy or girl?" I asked.

Eriol-kun, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Li-kun looked at me and burst out laughing.

"I forgot about that!!" Li-kun said as he laughed.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!! JUST CAUSE I'M NOT A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T WEAR GIRL'S CLOTHING!!!!" Akizuki-san cried.

The rest of us just stared at her as the sorcerers laughed.

Rima-chan was the first to recover and cried, "YOU'RE A BOY!!!!???? OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER!!!"

"I AM NOT!!!" Akizuki-san cried. "I'M NOT EVEN A BOY!!!

"What?" Amu-chan asked, confused.

"You see, Ruby is neither a boy nor a girl." Eriol-kun said when he calmed down.

"What?" Amu-chan asked again, confused.

"Than what are you?" Souma-kun asked Akizuki-san.

"Like what they said, I am neither boy nor a girl!" Akizuki-san said happily. "But treat me like a girl!"

"Um…okay?" Amu-chan said, unsure.

Akizuki-san then skipped away.

"…Wasn't she angry when Rima-chan dropped the plates?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like she doesn't care now." Rima-chan replied.

Everybody but Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan sweat dropped.

"Hey!"

Regular POV

Everybody turned to look at Tomoyo.

"Nani?" Amu asked.

"Let's play something! Maybe we could play truth or dare!" Tomoyo said happily.

"NO WAY!!!!" Rima, Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase cried.

Tomoyo pouted.

"So now you know the dreaded game of truth or dare with the one and only Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura said, shaking her head. Tomoyo grinned at what Sakura said.

"Yup." The guardians replied.

"Why don't we play hide-and-go-seek?" Yaya asked.

"Sure. This place is huge after all." Nagihiko smiled.

"Then Yaya has to be it." Rima said emotionlessly.

"WHAT!!!?? YAYA DOESN'T WANT TO BE IT!!!!" Yaya cried.

"Too bad Yaya." Amu said, grinning.

"Hmmp!" Yaya pouted then placed her hands over her eyes. "20, 19, 18, 17…"

"RUN!!!" Amu shouted.

Everybody ran. Rima and Nagihiko ran to the same direction, arguing all the way.

"Why the stinking heck are you following me!!!???" Rima cried.

"I want to get away from Yaya-chan as fast as I could and this place looks like a place she would never look at!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"Well, go the other way!!" Rima hissed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha! Now I can go this way!" Nagihiko smirked.

Rima blushed and pouted, turning her head away from Nagihiko's direction. Nagihiko chuckled and then turned to the right.

Rima stopped running and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I see a closet and I'm going to hide there." Nagihiko responded.

"No way! I'm going to hide there!"

"What! But I found it first!"

"I don't care!"

Nagihiko and Rima started pushing and shoving to get inside the closet.

The closet was already open and they were still fighting over it. Then Syaoran just happened to run by and saw their little argument. He sweat dropped. Then all of a sudden, he grinned evilly and chuckled.

Syaoran walked behind them slowly. They were still arguing that they didn't notice. Then he pushed them inside, closed the closet door with something that made it stay closed. (Like a chair. -_-) He chuckled evilly and ran away.

Meanwhile, back with Rima and Nagihiko…

"…What just happened?" Rima asked.

"I believe somebody shoved us in a dark closet and blocked the door." Nagihiko said while trying to open the door.

"No duh, genius." Rima said.

"Nagihiko glared. "We should at least look for the light switch."

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a dark closet with _YOU_, of all people." Rima said, kneeling down.

"Can't you help me look for the switch?"

"No."

"Evil chibi devil."

"Stupid crossdresser."

"Idiot."

"Best friend stealer."

"Dummy who never listens to reason."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!"

"It means what it means."

"WHAT!?"

"Nevermind."

"Freak." Rima muttered under her breath.

Nagihiko's POV

I chuckled as Rima-chan called me a freak.

I sighed and sat down next to her. "I can't find the stinking switch."

Rima-chan sniffed. Wait. Sniffed?

I looked at Rima-chan to see her in a ball-like position. (You know, like when Amu first saw Rima's chara change.) I blinked. She looked so damn cute!!!! Wait where did that come from!!!???

"…I'm scared…" I looked at Rima-chan. Our eyes seemed to have adjusted to the darkness so I could see Rima-chan crying.

I sighed. 'Rima-chan is going to kill me for this.' I thought. Then I wrapped my arms around Rima-chan, hugging her.

"Don't worry, somebody will find us and get us out of here." I said, comforting her.

I was sure that Rima-chan would push me away but instead, she turned and hugged me back, burying her head in my chest, making me blush.

She held me tighter, if that that was possible, and mumbled, "Thank you Nagihiko." I blushed again and just held her tighter. I felt this warmth as I held her and I didn't want to let go.

I don't know how long we have been in here but it felt like I was in heaven. I wish time would stop right now.

But…

"…think they're in here…" We broke suddenly and I felt the warmth leave my body quickly. We turned and started to panic. Why are we panicking you ask? IT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW IF WE ARE STILL PLAYING HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK AND WE WOULD BE CAUGHT IF WE STILL WERE PLAYING!!!!!

Then Rima grabbed my hand and pulled me towards these soft things that looked like clothes. I couldn't really tell.

We peeked and saw the door open slightly. Then the door slammed opened which was indeed, caused by the one and only, Yaya-chan.

"Awww. I was so sure that Nagi and Rima-tan was here." Yaya-chan pouted.

"And if they were, I would force them into the outfits in there!" Tomoyo-chan this time.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't do that! You'll just embarrass them!" Sakura-chan cried.

"But I have the cutest outfits that totally match each other! And it would so match them!" Tomoyo-chan squealed.

I peeked and found everybody there. Li-kun, Souma-kun and Eriol-kun were smirking since they saw me. Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, Sakura-chan, and Rikka-chan were arguing about something, and Tomoyo-chan giggled about some random fantasy. Hotori-kun just sighed and looked at me with an 'I'm sorry' look.

I glared at the boys in return. They just chuckled.

"Oh well. They're not here so let's go find them somewhere else." Yaya-chan said happily.

Rima-chan sighed as Yaya-chan closed the door. We fell to the floor, laughing quietly.

Click.

We stopped and looked at the door. One minute, we were laughing. The next minute, we rushed to the door and pushed.

Nothing.

"Nagi, Rima-tan! We're going to play hide-and-go-seek without you guys so that way, you guys can bond more! And you can't come out till Yaya opens the door okay?"

"Damn it." I swore.

"I swear Yaya, when I get out of here, I will kill you!!" Rima-chan yelled.

"If that's what you're going to do after Yaya lets you out then Yaya will make you two stay there forever!" Yaya-chan cried.

I started banging my head against the wall and Rima-chan yelled at Yaya-chan through the door.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YAYA!!!!!!!" Rima-chan screamed.

Meanwhile, I heard sounds of laughter die away. I realized that the others were leaving us in this closet for who knows how long. I groaned.

'This is going to be bad. Really bad.' I thought as Rima continued to pound on the closet door.

* * *

Kura: Well, what do you think?

Rima: I hate you.

Kura: What! Why?

Rima: Cause you made me trapped in a closet with the stupid crossdresser.

Nagihiko: You do realize I can hear that right?

Rima: Yes and you were suppose to.

Nagihiko: Chibi devil

Rima: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!???

Kura: Please review. *watches Rima chase Nagihiko around the room*


	16. Why Does He Want to Know?

Kura: HEY!!! It's Christmas Eve!!!

Amu: Yeah…

Kura: Boohoo! And I was planning to do something for you and Tadase-kun after this chapter… T-T

Amu: *blushes* W-WHAT!!!???

Kura: T-T

Kero: Oh great job Amu! You made Kura cry!

Amu: *panics* B-But I-I didn't m-mean t-to!!!

Kero: And now she in her emo corner!

Kura: *slumps in the emo corner*

Amu: AHHH!!!!

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS or SC! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15- Why does He Want to Know?

Rima's POV

I sighed. I looked at Nagihiko who was once again, searching for the switch.

"Ne, Nagihiko, maybe you should clap your hands and turn the lights on the way. It could work." I said.

"There's no way that could work." Nagihiko said, looking at me with something like a pity look.

I glared.

"So, it could work." I shot back.

He smirked. "Then how about a bet?"

"Huh?" I looked up, interested.

"If it works, then I'll owe you five thousand yen." Nagihiko said. (Five thousand yen is fifty dollars. ^-^)

"Okay." I nodded. "And if you win?"

Nagihiko looked thoughtful and then smirked. That can't be good.

"You have to kiss me on the lips." He said, smirking.

I stared.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko waved his hands in front of me.

"I hate you." I said, glaring at him.

He smiled. "Why don't you try now?"

I glared back and clapped my hands twice.

Nothing.

"Ha! Told you nothing would happen." Nagihiko said, smirking.

I glared and then the lights went on.

"In your face you cross dresser!" I said, smiling.

"Awww. That means Rima-chan won't kiss me." He pouted.

"Whatever." I said, turning the other way so he wouldn't see my blushing face. I closed my eyes, wondering what Amu was doing now.

"…What the…" I turned to Nagihiko to ask what's wrong when he said that and I gasped.

Right in front of me was this humongous closet filled with all these weird looking clothes!

"…What's with this place?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think this closet belongs to Tomoyo-chan." Nagihiko said, looking around.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause of those videos that says property of Daidouji Tomoyo." He said, pointing to a bookshelf filled with videos and a huge banner over it that said, "Property of Daidouji Tomoyo. Do not touch unless you are friends with me." And underneath the words was this smiley face.

I sweat dropped.

Then Nagihiko took out a video and walked towards the video player and the huge flat screen T.V. when I stopped him.

"We're not suppose to touch that, you idiot!" I cried.

"But the banner says that Tomoyo-chan's friends can touch them and if I'm correct, we can even watch them." He said.

"Oh…" I blushed and looked down.

He put the video in the video player and pressed play.

"What's in these videos anyway?" I asked.

"Maybe something that involves her and Eriol-kun." Nagihiko said, chuckling.

"I'M A DREAMER hisomu POWER"

We turned to the screen and gaped at what we saw.

"Watashi no sekai  
Yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
Demo souzou mo shinai mono  
kakureteru hazu

Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo  
Massugu mitsumeteru

Mitsuketaina~ kanaetaina~  
Shinjiru soredakede  
Koerarenai mono wa nai

Utau youni kiseki no youni  
Omoi ga subete wo kaete yukuyo

Kitto kitto odoroku kurai"

Nagihiko stopped the video as soon as the song ended.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Maybe Tomoyo made that video." Nagihiko replied with a huge sweat drop forming on his head.

"More likely." We looked at each other and nodded. Time to watch some more!

The video first started with Sakura reading a book. The book was Alice in Wonderland and she was reading it out loud to herself. Then she stopped and sighed. That's when Eriol-kun came and handed Sakura a leaf to use as a bookmark.

Then something popped up. It read, "Sakura and Sakura in Wonderland."

The video was quite interesting and funny but I didn't show it. First, it had Sakura and Eriol-kun just talking, then a flashback for Sakura which was when she was wearing a dress like the ones in this closet and was being chased by a huge cat and bug, then climbing out of a huge bathtub! Then, a dragon was next and Sakura was HUGE!! And she had to fight that dragon! But for that part, she was wearing something different. Then it had Sakura and Eriol-kun just talking again.

Then next, it had Li-kun and Tomoyo standing next to each other but Li-kun seemed really angry while Tomoyo was saying how good Sakura and Eriol-kun looked good together. And everything Tomoyo was saying was driving Li-kun nuts. Then Li-kun ran to Sakura and Eriol-kun and as he did, Tomoyo said, "It is getting more and more interesting!"

When Li-kun ran up to them, he said that homeroom was about to start and glared at Eriol-kun while Sakura looked at them both, confused.

I had to laugh there.

"What's so funny?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's funny that Sakura's so dense that she can't even tell that Li-kun was jealous of Eriol-kun." I said, giggling.

"That is quite interesting. Let's fast forward." He said.

"Mm… Kay."

Then he fast forwarded to this part where Sakura, Tomoyo, Li-kun, and Eriol-kun was at the library and then, the leaf that Eriol-kun gave to Sakura sucked Sakura into the Alice book! I was totally shocked.

But during the time Sakura was in the book, I had to laugh because of many things. First, Eriol-kun called Sakura and Li-kun slow, Sakura met a boy who she called Yukito-san, who changed to this person with white wings and long silver hair! Then the person dropped Sakura and she landed in a chair and across from her was this male who Sakura called, onii-chan.

"Her onii-chan is cute." I said, looking at him.

Then I sensed a dark aura behind me and turned to Nagihiko who was glaring at the screen, or rather, Sakura's onii-chan. I cocked my head in confusion. Was he jealous or something?

Then Sakura drank some tea that her onii-chan gave and she shrunk and the wind blew her away, causing her to fall into the river near them.

Later on, Sakura was found by Li-kun…TWO LI-KUN'S!!!

"WHAT THE…!" Nagihiko gaped at the screen.

We sweat dropped at the questions Li-kun asked and sweat dropped more since she got the second one wrong.

But in the end, what really made us laugh was that Kero said he was the queen and attacked Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Nagihiko fell to the floor laughing. I followed.

We didn't realize that our hair got tangled up until we calmed down. That's also when I realized that our faces were really close to each other. I blushed.

"AHH!!" I backed away and felt pain on the top of my head.

"OW OW OW!!!!" Nagihiko yelled as my hair pulled his.

"QUIT PULLING!" He yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT OUR HAIR GOT TANGLED!" I shot back.

"Just stop pulling so I can untangle our hair." He sighed.

I pouted. "Fine."

Then I heard a chuckle and glared at Nagihiko. "What!"

"Nothing, it's just that you're really cute when you pout."

Nagihiko's POV

I blushed as soon as I said that. I peeked at Rima-chan and saw that she was blushing too.

"O-Oh…" She turned her face away from me as I continued to untangle our hair.

I blushed since I was touching her hair. It was really soft.

As soon as I got them untangled, Rima-chan stood up and walked to a dresser filled with hair accessories.

I gulped. "Y-You're not planning to…"

She turned and smirked. I blushed and backed away from her petite figure as she approached me. She continued to advance towards me and backed me up to the wall with a brush and tons of hair accessories in her hand.

'What's wrong, _Nadeshiko_? I just want to play with your hair." She said innocently. I gulped.

She smirked again and pounced on me.

"AHHH!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

"OH SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!!!

"NOOO!!! NOT MY HAIR!!!!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A BOY CAUSE YOU CARE TOO MUCH FOR YOUR HAIR!!"

"SHUT UP AND LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!"

She continued to place hair accessories until I gave up and she started to place them in my hair gently.

"You don't have to pout. Besides, what's so bad about doing this?" Rima asked, brushing my hair with a hair brush.

I just ignored her.

"…I like your hair Nagihiko…"

I looked at her in surprise. She was looking away, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Why?"

She looked at me. "Your hair is so straight and silky while mine's is always tangled and it takes forever to prepare where your hair probably just takes a minute. I've always been envious about everything about you."

I stayed silent so she continued. "You and Amu knew each other before I meet her, everybody likes you for who you are, and you're really kind and amazing."

"But you're amazing too!" She looked at me in surprise.

"You are one of the most popular girls, your hair isn't always tangled, in fact, it's really soft and amazing. Even I want to be friends with you but you hate me so at times I just give up." She looked at me in surprise.

"When I told Amu-chan and Hotori-kun this, they encouraged me, saying that you could be thinking something else or that you're just jealous. Actually, Hotori-kun says that you're jealous while Amu-chan says that you're embarrassed."

"HOW DID SHE KNOW!!!!???" I looked at her in surprise.

"You mean you're embarrassed?" I asked. She blushed.

"No I'm jealous that you're good friends with Amu." She shot back.

I sweat dropped.

"Can we at least try to be friends?" I asked.

She looked at me with a frown. I wondered what she was thinking when she muttered something.

I smiled. "What?"

"I SAID FINE!!!" She yelled, blushing.

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" She looked at me, curious.

"Why is it that you always reject all the boys that asked you out?"

She blushed and turned away. "That's because I already like someone."

"Oh." I felt a pain in my chest but ignored it.

"Ne, what would you do if Hotori-kun asked you out?" I asked, still ignoring the pain.

"I would reject him. Besides, he and Amu seem to go better together." She said, starting to play with my hair.

"Then how about Souma-kun?"

"No, he's not my type. Besides, he likes Yaya, although, I have absolute no idea why."

I chuckled at that statement.

"What if it was Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Nah. If I accepted, Tomoyo would kill me. And he's way too serious and mysterious."

"That's true. How about Li-kun."

"Sakura wouldn't kill me but she would probably hate me or never talk to me again."

I sweat dropped.

"What if it was Ikuto?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Are you crazy?"

I chuckled. "Nope."

"Well, I would never date him. He's a pervert, like you."

I chuckled.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Just curious. And what if I asked you?"

Silence.

"Rima-chan?" I looked at her. She had a shocked expression. I waved my hands in front of her and she blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, what if I asked you out?"

"I would reject you without a second thought." She said, looking away.

That's when I felt a huge pain in my heart and felt a small tear slide down my face.

"Oh. I should've expected that." I looked away from her.

"…Nagihiko? You alright?" She asked concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah…" I stood up and walked away from her.

Rima's POV

I watched as Nagihiko walked away from me. I saw the small tear. Why was he crying?

I stood up and walked to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." He smiled at me, not meeting my gaze.

"…Okay…"

Click

We turned to see the closet door open and Yaya came in saying, "Okay, it's time to eat a snack! Come on, Rima-tan, Nagi!"

"Okay." Nagihiko walked past me.

I sighed. "Fine, Yaya."

As we walked out, Amu, Tomoyo, Sakura, Rikka, and Yaya grabbed me and walked away from the boys, pulling me along the way.

Then we walked into Sakura's room and they began asking me questions like why was Nagihiko sad and what we did in there.

I just shouted that it was none of their business and then Tomoyo said that she was able to record the whole thing and took out a video and started playing it in a player in Sakura's room. I was blushing when it got to the tangled hair part.

Nagihiko's POV

I watched Rima-chan as the girls dragged her away and as soon as they were out of eyesight, the others, except for Hikaru-kun, started asking me questions that involved Rima-chan. I had to fight back the blush as they continued asking me these questions.

Then I remembered what Rima-chan said and then started banging my head against the wall.

"AHHH!!! Nagi, what's wrong!!!???" Souma-kun shouted.

"Fujisaki-kun, are you alright?" Hotori-kun asked.

"…Yeah…" I replied, a dark and gloomy aura appearing around me.

"I'll go get some water." Eriol-kun said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then Eriol-kun left and Li-kun asked, "So, what happened?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying."

"How…"

"I can tell."

"Well, Rima said that if Nagi ever asked her out, she would reject him with no second thoughts!" Rhythm cried.

"RHYTHM!!!!" I cried, blushing.

"Ehhh, so that's why you're sad…" Souma-kun began to grin and motion the others to him. They began to whisper things that I was sure involved me and Rima-chan.

I groaned. 'First Rima-chan rejected me without knowing and now my friends weren't even helpful. What next?'

I sighed and left them to their planning. Then I noticed that Rythym was with them and groaned again.

'This is going to be bad…' I thought as I left for my room.

* * *

Kura: Well, there you have it.

Rima: I was really different here. I blushed too much…

Nagihiko: *in the corner with a gloomy aura while banging his head against the wall*

Amu: Will he be alright?

Kura: Let's hope so. Rima, this is all your fault.

Rima: WHAT!!!???

Amu: Well, you did say that you would reject him.

Rima: And I would.

Nagihiko: *leaves with a gloomy aura*

Rima: …

Kura: You're just making him sadder. Poor Nagihiko.

Rima: Whatever.

Amu: Review and…

Kura, Amu, and Rima: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!

Nagihiko: *somewhere else* I hate my life…

Kura: Oh and if you're wondering about the song, it was the third opening (I think?) for CCS. In other words, the third season and is called Platinum. By the way, sorry that it's in Japanese but I couldn't find the English lyrics in time to update this chapter in Christmas Eve. Sorry!

Amu: And the "video" is the actual episode of CCS. It is episode 55 and is called "Sakura and Sakura in Wonderland" or Sakura and Sakura from Wonderland." I don't know.

Kura: Bye!


	17. Merry Christmas!

Kura: MERRY CHARISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: BE QUIET!!!!

Kura: LET YOUR HOLIDAY SPIRT RAGE ON!!!

Amu: SHUT UP!!!

Kura: Merry Christmas! *hands everyone a present*

Amu: Umm…thanks…

Sakura: Thank you Kura-chan!

Tomoyo: Thank you!

Eriol: Thank you!

Syaoran: Thanks…

Tadase: Thank you!

Everyone else: Thank you Kura!

Kura: And now, everybody who has read my story will get a Christmas present!

Everyone who read the story: YAY!!!

Kura: Today was a pain…

Amu: What?

Kura: You see, I slept in a bad position, I think, and woke up with my back hurting but its fine now!

Sakura: Thank goodness.

Kura: I love Christmas!

Sakura: Me too!

Amu: Me too!

Kura: And since I go to church and that, I am celebrating Jesus's birthday today! Even though I couldn't go to church cause of my aching back, (stupid back *grumbles*) I played the piano to myself and played this song called, "We Are the Reason" and I sang a bit! The song might be called, "We Were the Reason." I can't remember. T-T

Amu: Too bad you were by yourself.

Kura: Yeah…I was sad… T3T

Sakura: Well, now that we're all together…

Tomoyo: Let's celebrate…

Amu: A wonderful Christmas!

Kura: Okay everyone, from the top! Let's do some Jingle Bell Rock!

Everyone:

Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle-bells swing and jingle-bells ring.  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun.

Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle-bells chime in jingle-bell time.  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time; it's the right time  
To rock the night away.  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh.

Giddy-up jingle horse; pick up your feet;  
Jingle around the clock.  
Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat;  
That's the jingle-bell rock!

Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle-bells chime in jingle-bell time.  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time; it's the right time  
To rock the night away.  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh.

Giddy-up jingle horse; pick up your feet;  
Jingle around the clock.  
Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat;  
That's the jingle-bell  
That's the jingle-bell  
That's the jingle-bell rock!

Kura: Now the next!

Everyone:

O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant;  
O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem!  
Come and behold Him, Born the King of angels;

O come, let us adore Him;  
O come, let us adore Him;  
O come, let us adore Him;  
Christ the Lord!

Sing, choirs of angels, sing in exultation  
Sing. All ye citizens of heaven above  
Glory to God, all glory in the highest!

O come, let us adore Him;  
O come, let us adore Him;  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord!

Kura: And now, let's be joyful cause the Lord has come!

Everyone:

Joy to the world! The Lord has come,  
Let earth receive her King!  
Let every heart; prepare Him room,  
Let heaven and nature sing;  
Let heaven and nature sing;  
Let heaven and heaven and nature sing!

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove!  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love;  
And wonders of His love;  
And wonder, wonders of His love!

Kura: This is the last. I'm sure everybody knows this… Silent Night…

Everyone:

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven a far  
Heavenly host sing Alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of Redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth

Silent night, holy night  
Wondrous star, lead thy light  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born

Kura: And that's all for our Christmas caroling!

Amu: Wow… we sang four songs…

Kura: So?

Amu: Nothing…

Tadase: Everybody sang well!

Amu: Tomoyo was the best!

Everybody but Tomoyo: Yeah!

Tomoyo:*blushes*

Eriol: Tomoyo-chan really was great. *smiles*

Tomoyo: *faints*

Everybody: AHHH!!! TOMOYO!!!

Eriol: Did I do something wrong?!

Amu: Yeah, you said she did great.

Eriol: Huh?

Rima: …You're stupid…

Yaya: Girls hearts are complicated so you boys wouldn't understand!

Kukai: Tell me about it…

Kura: Anyway… we'll say goodbye without Tomoyo then…

Amu: Kay.

Kura: Everybody? Okay… one…two…three…

Everybody but Tomoyo: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Sakura: …I hope Tomoyo-chan will be okay…

Kura: She'll be okay! BYE EVERYBODY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


	18. Happy New Years!

Kura: HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!

Amu: Wow. It's already new years.

Kura: Yup! And in about 9-10 months, we have been writing the story for a year!

Amu: …9-10 months? -____-

Kura: …hahaha… T___T

Amu: Anyway, Happy New Years everybody! ^_^

Tadase: Happy New Years!

Rima: Happy New Years.

Nagihiko: Happy New Years!

Yaya: Happy New Years! Yaya wishes you to be safe and happy with lots and lots of sweets this year!

Rima: …Okay…

Kukai: Happy New Years! Never give up on anything!

Amu: Why is it that only Yaya and Kukai have time to add something else on their sentence?

Kura: Cause I said so.

Sakura: Happy New Years everybody! Hope you have a safe year with many adventures!

Tomoyo: Happy New Years and I hope that your year will be safe and wonderful and I hope that I'll be able to get many videos of Sakura this year in this story!!!

Everybody: *falls down anime style while sweat dropping*

Amu: …What the…

Syaoran: Anyway, Happy New Years everybody. *smiles*

Guardians and Kura: OMG!!!!

Syaoran: What? *cocks head in confusion*

Guardians and Kura: YOU SMILED!!!

Syaoran: *sweat drops*

Eriol: Anyway, Happy New Years everybody! Hope you all have a safe year!

Syaoran: Too bad we won't…

Kura: Wow! Syaoran is right! And for getting that right, he'll as a surprise! *picks up a big rock.*

Syaoran: Wait…what are you going to do with that?

Kura: I'm gonna throw it at you!

Sakura; RUN SYAORAN-KUN!!!

Syaoran: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO FREAK!!!

Kura: WAIT!!!! *runs after Syaoran with the rock in her hands*

Amu: …Poor Li-kun…

Rima: We might as well finish this message…

Kukai: …Yup.

Yaya: …Yup.

Tomoyo: Okay everybody, let's say it together!

Kura: YEAH!

Nagihiko: When did you get back?

Kura: Well… I couldn't catch Syaoran and so I just came back and … oh! There's Syaoran!

Syaoran: I will get you later Kura…

Kura: WAHH!!! SYAORAN'S SCARY!!!

Eriol: Anyway, everybody, let's say it together!

Kura: Ready, go!

Everybody: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!!

Kura: BYE!!! And look forward to the New Year's extra!

Everybody: BYE!!!


	19. A Double Date

Kura: Now it's the next chapter!

Amu: How many chapters have you post up so far?

Kura: I believe I have made 15 chapters so far and two holiday notes. So it means that this is the 16th chapter! And sorry I haven't made any updates! SORRY!!!!

Amu: Wow…

Kura: YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!

Amu: HUH!!?? WHAT DID I DO!!!???

Kero: What else, you made her sad.

Amu: HUH!!??

Kura: Please enjoy the chapter… * cries in the emo corner*

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS or SC.

Amu: Why am I always the one to blame?

* * *

Chapter 16- A Double Date

Regular POV

"So…what are we here for again?" Syaoran asked.

"We're here to plan a date for Nagihiko-kun and Rima-chan so they will fall in love with each other and get married in the future and have kids!" Tomoyo cried.

Everybody stared at Tomoyo who was day dreaming of Rima's and Nagihiko's children.

"…Umm, Tomoyo, that might not even happen…" Amu said.

"IT WILL HAPPEN!!! JUST LIKE SAKURA-CHAN AND LI-KUN!!!!" Tomoyo cried, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed as soon as Tomoyo said that and looked away from each other.

"Anyway, Yaya wants to have Nagi and Rima-tan get together quickly!" Yaya cried.

Then a muffled ring came on. Everybody looked at Amu who took out her phone which had a lullaby melody as a ring tone and answered.

"Moshi, moshi?" Amu asked.

Then all of a sudden she blushed and looked angry.

"SHUT UP, IKUTO!!!!" She screamed into the phone.

'Eh! Ikuto-niisan?" Tadase said.

Then Amu put the phone in speaker mode and asked, 'What the heck do you want Ikuto?" in her cool and spicy character.

"Amu, you don't have to use that silly character with me."

Amu blushed. "SHUT UP!"

The person on the phone, Ikuto chuckled.

"Anyway, is kiddy-king there with you too?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Amu asked.

"Mmm…Just wondering…"

"Ikuto-niisan, how are you doing? Did you find your father yet?" Tadase asked.

"Nope and I'm doing fine."

"How's Yoru?" Ran asked.

"I'm fine, nya~" Yoru said.

"What are you guys doing now?" Ikuto asked.

"We're thinking of a plan with four of our new friends." Kukai said.

"Are all of you guardians there?" Ikuto asked.

"Nagi and Rima-tan isn't here but Hikaru-kun and Rikka-tan is here." Yaya said happily.

"Eh! You mean Easter's boss!?"

"Yup!"

"And I'm still a kid so that doesn't mean I can play with others." Hikaru said.

"…But you're way too emotionless."

"That's true." Amu said, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, what kind of plan are you guys thinking of?" Ikuto asked, curious.

"A plan to get Rima-tan and Nagi together! Yaya said.

"Huh, so it's girly-boy and the shrimp."

"…Yeah…" Amu said, sweat dropping again at Nagihiko's and Rima's nicknames.

"I got something."

"Really!?" Tomoyo cried.

"…Who's that?"

"Tomoyo-chan, one of our new friends." Tadase said.

"Okay then. Come closer. I'm gonna whisper the plan. You all better listen okay? Now here's the plan…"

Ikuto continued to whisper the plan and everybody had grins on their faces except for Tadase and Amu, who were blushing hard.

"I will get you for this Ikuto…" Amu said angrily.

"Good luck Amu, kiddy-king." Ikuto said before hanging up.

"…It's a good thing tomorrow is no school! It's a perfect chance to do the plan!" Tomoyo cried.

"…I'm gonna kill Tsukasa-san for making it no school…" Amu muttered.

"…Ikuto-niisan… how could you…" Tadase said, holding his blushing face in his hands.

"Let's start!!" Yaya cried.

'YEAH!!!" Everybody but Tadase and Amu cried.

"Anyway, we all better head home." Tadase said, still embarrassed.

Then everybody looked for Rima and Nagihiko and went up to their rooms to pack up. After about 10 minutes, the SC gang all left, saying good bye.

During the whole time, Nagihiko haven't said anything to Rima, which made her feel guilty and upset.

* * *

At Rima's House

Rima's POV

I laid in bed, thinking on why Nagihiko avoided me back at Eriol-kun's place.

"Nagihiko…" I whispered.

"Rima-tan?" I looked at Kusu Kusu who had tried to make me laughed as soon as we got home.

"What is it, Kusu Kusu?" I asked, bored and still thinking of Nagi. Wait, did I just call him Nagi? NO! I call him Nagihiko! Not by his stupid nickname!

"…You like Nagi, ne?" I blushed as soon as she said Nagihiko's nickname and glared at her.

"I DO NOT!!" I cried softly.

"WAI!!! RIMA-TAN LIKES NAGI!!!! WAIT TILL I TELL RHYTHM!!" Kusu Kusu said happily.

"If you tell Nagihiko anything then I'll tell Rhythm what you feel for him!"

She stopped cheering and pouted with a hit of a blush in her cheeks.

"I do not like Rhythm!" She objected.

"Whatever, but if you tell Nagihiko, I will tell Rhythm something." I warned.

She pouted again and then did the bala-balance to forget anything happened.

I sighed. 'Do I really like Nagihiko?' I blushed. NO! We're rivals! I can't have a crush on my rival! No! I don't have a crush on him!! But he is cute… ARGHH!!!!

_Admit it Rima, you love Nagi._

I looked around, hearing a voice that sounded a bit like me and Kusu Kusu.

_Come on Rima, I'm your conscience, you idiot!_

'…You seem too mean to be my conscience…' I thought.

_Well, you were mean to Nagi when you said those unnecessary words to him!_

'Well, it's true! I would reject him right away!' I said, frowning.

_Are you sure you mean that?_

I blinked, thinking what my conscience meant.

'…Yeah, I meant that…' I thought, unsure. I didn't hear her after that.

I sighed. 'What do I do with these feelings… ' I thought sadly.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up at exactly six thirty in the morning and was wide awake.

I got up and walked to the showers, hoping the shower would take my mind off of Nagihiko.

After about five to ten minutes in the shower, I came out with a towel wrapped around me, sighing. I looked at my phone and found a message. From Amu.

I quickly grabbed it and read the message.

Hi Rima!

Let's go to the amusement park that just opened today! I heard that there are tons of fun rides! Let's meet at nine thirty kay?  
Bye!

Amu

I looked at the clock. It was seven.

I started to get ready. I was so excited that I was going somewhere with Amu! Although, if Nagihiko was going, it would be fun to tease him… NO!!! I can't think about him now! I'm going to have fun with Amu today! Beat that Nagihiko! I'm winning Amu's friendship and there's nothing you can do to stop it!

Then I started to get ready.

At nine fifteen, I left home with my parents arguing about whether I should be dropped off (dad) or I should just go by myself (mom) since I was either too young or old enough to do thing s myself.

I sighed.

At least my parents just made argument that didn't involve too much bickering. I smiled since it was Amu who had helped them to get along more on that day my parents tried to force me to quit the Guardians.

Amu was the best friend ever and she's my best friend! Not Nadeshiko's or Nagihiko's! Just mine!

* * *

The Amusement Park (Couldn't think of a name)

I pouted. Right next to me who was just as pissed off as me was the stupid cross-dresser, Nagihiko.

In front of us was Amu and Tadase, smiling innocently. I could tell that they were nervous though.

"Hotori-kun, why is Rima-chan here? I could tell that Amu-chan was coming but why this chibi devil!" Nagihiko yelled.

I felt a pain in my heart but just ignored it.

"Yeah Amu! Why is the kiddy-king and the purple-head here!?" I cried.

"…I thought that nickname for Tadase-kun was only for Ikuto to use…" Amu said.

We all sweat dropped and then I glared at Nagihiko who just glared right back.

In truth, I was actually glad that Nagihiko was coming but I can't show it. It would be strange…

"Hey, why don't we make this a double-date?" Amu said.

"NO!" Nagihiko cried. Again I felt the pain in my heart.

"But it'll be fun Fujisaki-kun! I'll go with Amu-chan and you and Mashiro-san can go together!" Kiddy-king said. "Let's go Amu-chan!" He said, walking quickly away from us as Amu-chan followed him quickly.

Nagihiko and I just stood there. I was processing what had just happened when Nagihiko said, "See you in school tomorrow, Mashiro-san."

I felt my heart hurt even more. He just called me Mashiro. Not Rima.

Without thinking, I grabbed Nagihiko's hand. He stopped. He looked at me. I was blushing and whispered, "Let's go and play… I don't want to stay here alone…"

He seemed quiet for a moment and just nodded. I held his hand as we walked into the park, wondering what to do.

He started to point out things to ride and do while I just looked at our hands. It felt… right… to just hold his hand.

"Mashiro-san?" I looked up to see Nagihiko near my face. I blushed.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"What should we ride first?" He asked.

I smiled "The roller coasters!!!" I cried happily.

By pretty much the end of the day, Nagihiko and I rode nearly every ride on the park and had fun! The last thing to ride was the Ferris wheel. And strangely, we didn't see Amu or kiddy-king anywhere at all. Very suspicious…

Regular POV

"You know, I think Rima-chan is getting suspicious of you guys…" Everybody but Amu and Tadase turned to Tomoyo, agreeing.

"So I decided, you two will go on the Ferris wheel with Rima-chan and Nagihiko-kun so that way, Operation Get Rima-chan and Nagihiko-kun together will be a success!" Tomoyo said, taking her camera away from Rima and Nagihiko.

Amu and Tadase stared at Tomoyo. At first, they thought that finally the embarrassing part was over but it seemed like their friends wanted to torture them even more.

Let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

You see, first, Amu and Tadase ran away from Rima and Nagihiko, joining the others. And in case you were wondering, the others are Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo (with her trusty camcorder), Eriol, Yaya, and Kukai.

Pretty much the entire day, they all have been following Rima and Nagihiko, hoping that they'll make up. Tomoyo hoped that they would kiss.

Now back to the story…

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no…" Amu continued to say quietly.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, placing the camera to aim at Rima and Nagihiko again.

"W-Well…umm…I…uhhh…I…" Amu started to fiddle (is that a word?) with her hands, blushing. Tadase was blushing as well.

"Ha! So to make sure that Rima-chan and Nagihiko-kun aren't suspicious, Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, Rima-chan, and Nagihiko–kun will all go on the Ferris Wheel!" 'And hopefully, I can get a video of them kissing!' She thought.

Nagihiko's POV

Rima-chan and I decided to ride the Ferris wheel. I sighed. I started calling her Mashiro-san instead of Rima-chan and it was torture. I knew I had a crush on her before but I guess it developed into love and I knew that if I told Rima-chan, she would reject me right away. She said so.

'But…' I looked at our hands. Rima-chan was still holding my hand and she didn't realize it yet. I didn't mind. It felt nice.

"Nagihiko!" I looked up to see Rima-chan staring.

"What is it Mashiro-san?" I asked. I thought I saw sadness in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Come on! I want to ride the Ferris wheel! And I'll bet that Amu is there too!" Rima said happily.

I smiled. "Then let's go."

We started walking towards the Ferris wheel and as soon as we got there, we found Amu-chan and Hotori-kun. Huh, so that means they weren't following us or anything. Maybe it was a coincidence that we didn't see them…

Amu-chan then turned around and spotted us. She smiled and cried, "Rima, Nagihiko!"

We ran to her.

"Amu! Where were you this entire day!?" Rima-chan cried.

Amu-chan started to apologize to Rima-chan and that's when I noticed that the next box for the Ferris wheel was open and Amu-chan and Hotori-kun was next.

"Amu-chan, Hotori-kun, you're next." I said. Amu-chan and Hotori0kun turned and shook their heads.

"You guys go first!" Amu-chan said happily. Then she started to push us towards the box while we protested.

"Go on! Go on!" Amu-chan said. One final push and we went inside. The door closed and as we went up, we watched Amu-chan and Hotori-kun go into the next one.

I sighed. 'This is going to take forever.

Rima's POV

While I was thinking of plans to get Amu back, I looked over at Nagihiko to share some of them when I saw that he was sleeping.

'I guess being around me tires him out…' I thought.

I continued to look at his face. He seemed so peaceful and without realizing it, I started to lean in.

Just before I placed my lips on his, he started to wake up. I pulled back and he yawned.

"Did I sleep?" He asked.

"Yup…" I said, trying hard not to blush.

"…Are you blushing?" He asked.

I glared. "I AM NOT!!!"

He smirked. "Right." He said sarcastically.

I glared again.

"By the way, where's Kusu Kusu and Rhythm?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I don't know." He replied.

I looked out the window and that's when I saw this blinking red dot all the way down in this bush. I squinted and saw a girl. Tomoyo.

"…Nagihiko, I think Tomoyo and the others planed this" I said, still looking at Tomoyo.

"Huh?" He looked outside too and sweat dropped. "I can't believe Tomoyo-chan is recording us. What should we do, Mashiro-san?"

"…"

"Mashiro-san?" He turned to me and gasped. I knew why. I was crying.

"M-Mashiro-san!?" He started to panic.

"…Rima…" I whispered.

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"Why do you call me Mashiro-san!? You called me Rima before! Why did you change that!?" I nearly shouted.

He looked shocked. Heck, even I was! Why did I say that!? …Could Kusu Kusu be right? Do I like Nagihiko…Do I love him?

"…I'm sorry…" I stared at Nagihiko. He was avoiding my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do we do about Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Hmm…well, we should do something that will have them satisfied or else they'll continue to set us up…" Nagihiko said, closing his eyes.

"…I have an idea…" I said.

"Really!?" Nagihiko looked into my eyes, smiling. I could tell I was blushing.

"Yeah… but you have to close your eyes!" I said.

"Oh…um…okay?" Nagihiko closed his eyes, confused and sat down.

I moved closer and leaned in, placing my lips on his. His eyes shot back up in shock but I continued to kiss him. Then he closed his eyes slowly, responding to the kiss. I felt happy inside.

'This feels so right…' I thought as we continued to kiss.

* * *

Kura: FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!

Rima: *blushing and crying in the emo corner*

Nagihiko: … *blushing*

Kura: Oh come on! I made this chapter entirely for you guys and you're not saying a word of thanks!

Nagihiko and Rima: Oh yeah! Thank you! *sarcastically*

Kura: You're welcome!

Nagihiko and Rima: THAT WAS SARCASUM!!

Nagihiko: And you spelled that wrong…

Kura: WHATEVER!!!

Amu: Bye everybody!

Kura, Nagihiko, and Rima: *arguing in the corner*


	20. Who Do I Love?

Kura: Now it's the 17th chappie!

Rima: Yeah…

Nagihiko: …

Kura: WHERE'S ALL YOUR SPIRIT!!??

Rima: It left when you made me kiss Nagi…

Nagihiko: You just called me Nagi!

Rima: I-I mean purple-head!

Kura and Nagihiko: Riigghhttt…

Rima: *blushes and stomps away*

Amu: You guys are too harsh on Rima.

Kura: Whatever. Anyway, lately, I've been making chapters that were based on Rima and Nagi, so this chapter will be all Tadamu!!!!

Amu: WHAT!!!???

Kura: By the way, sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I am so sorry!

Kero: Kura doesn't own SC or CCS.

Kura: LET'S START!!!

* * *

Chapter 17- Who Do I Love...?

Regular POV

"Oh my god…" Amu and Tadase looked up to Rima's and Nagihiko's box in shock. Can you tell why?

Well, first, Rima and Nagihiko were fighting, then when they saw them before they got on, they looked like they were having fun. Lastly, they were kissing on the box just above them.

Amu was frozen. Tadase smiled slightly.

'I'm glad they made up but I never would've thought they would kiss.' He thought happily. Then he frowned. 'But why did they look out the window?'

Tadase turned and looked out the window.

Amu blinked and looked at Tadase who sweat dropped.

"What's wrong Tadase-kun?" She asked.

"…I think Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun found Tomoyo-chan and kissed just so they could fool Tomoyo-chan…" Amu looked out the window and sweat dropped.

"No wonder. I mean, anyone could see that blinking red light from her camcorder…" Amu said.

They both sighed and looked at each other. They blushed and looked away.

"Hopefully, Tomoyo isn't recording us…" Amu said, still blushing.

"…Yeah…" Tadase looked at her. He blushed harder and turned. 'Ikuto-niisan, when I see you again, I will get you for this…' He thought.

'Ikuto, I will kill you for this!!' Amu thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in France…

A teenage boy with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes sneezed.

"Ikuto, are you okay, nya~" The boy looked at his shugo chara, a blue hair boy with cat ears and tail with a black shirt with a white cross on the shirt and black pants. His eyes were a bright yellow.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yoru." Ikuto said, looking up.

"Then why did you sneeze?' Yoru asked, concerned.

Ikuto chuckled. "Amu and the Kiddy-king were probably talking on how to get back at me…"

"Shouldn't you be concerned?" Yoru asked.

"Nope." Ikuto looked up and smiled.

'I wonder what happened to that shrimp, girly boy, Kiddy-King and Amu.' He thought.

* * *

Back to Japan…

Amu sighed. "We still have a long way to go." She said, looking down.

Tadase nodded.

Then a strong wind blew, shaking their box, and making Tadase fall on top of Amu!

They stared at each other. Their eyes were wide and they started to blush.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Amu managed to say as she stared into Tadase's wide eyes.

Then she started to close her eyes and leaned forward. Tadase followed suit and they kissed.

After about 3 mintues, they broke apart, blushing heavily.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Tadase looked away.

"…Ne, Amu-chan?" Amu looked at Tadase. (BTW, they sat back down on the benches!)

"Nani, Tadase-kun?"

"… You like Ikuto-niisan too don't you?"

Amu blushed. "EHHHH!!!!!!"

Tadase covered his ears. "Amu-chan, that hurt!" He cried, rubbing his ears.

Amu blushed again. "G-Gomen…"

Tadase smiled. "Anyway, you like Ikuto-niisan too, right?"

"…" Amu looked down. 'Who do I like… ARRGGGHH!!! It's so confusing!!!'

Tadase looked at her sadly.

"…I-I'm not sure…" Amu managed to say.

Tadase looked outside. "Amu-chan."

Amu looked at Tadase.

"I really want you to make the right choice. I don't want you to regret your decision."

"Tadase-kun…" Amu looked at her crush. She closed her eyes. 'Who do I really love?' She thought.

Amu's POV

_Hard isn't it?_

Huh? I looked at Tadase. He was still looking outside, sweat dropping at Tomoyo. …I think. But if it wasn't Tadase, then who…?

_Wow, you're even more stupid than Rima._

I looked around. 'Whoever you are, I'll totally get you for saying that!'

_Like I said, STUPID! I'm your conscience, you idiot!_

'If you're my conscience, then why are you so mean?

_Wow you are just like Rima!_

'…Have you talked with Rima?'

…_Sure, we'll go with that… Anyway, how do you feel when you're around Tadase?_

I blushed. 'I feel happy.'

_How about when other girls surround him?_

I rolled my eyes. 'I feel angry, what else?'

_Then what do you feel around Ikuto?_

I felt like slapping myself. 'Pretty much the same thing you idiot!'

…_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

'Some conscience you are!' I thought angrily.

_Then what would you do if Ikuto started to take interest in another girl?_

'Well, I'm gonna have to move on and besides, I would probably be angry but happy that he might even leave me alone and that he's happy.'

_Ahh! Now I understand!_

'What do you mean?'

_Your love to Ikuto is more of a sister kind. At least, that's what I think…_

'NO WAY DO I HAVE A SISTER-LIKE LOVE FOR IKUTO LIKE UTAU!' I screamed in my head.

_Then would you rather admit that you love him?_

'On second thought, you're right, I do think of Ikuto as a brother.'

_Well, what would you do if Tadase took intrest in another girl?_

'Well, first, I would kill the girl, never talk to you again and if Tadase-kun goes out with her and never hangs out with me anymore, I would more likely turn emo.' I thought without thinking. Then I blushed.

'I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO YOU!!' I cried in my head.

_Yes you did. Well, my work here is done._

'Wait, what do you mean!?'

Nothing

'…Hello?'

_Yes?_

'I said, what do you mean?'

_Man, you're annoying._

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF I ACTED THAT WAY IF THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!!" I cried. Out loud.

"…Amu-chan?"

'Crap!'

_Good luck Amu._

'I hate you conscience!' I turned to Tadase-kun. "Y-Yes T-Tadase-kun?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused. I blushed heavily.

"N-N-Nothing!" I cried.

"…Okay…" I looked at him. He looked concerned.

"…Ne, Tadase-kun, what would you do if I lost interest in you?"

He looked at me, shocked. Then he smiled sadly. "Then you do love Ikuto…"

"No! …I figured out that I care for him as a brother and sister relationship." I said.

"You don't have to lie…"

"I'M NOT LYING!!!" I cried. Then I walked up to him. "I'll prove it." I said quietly.

"What do you me-!" I interrupted Tadase-kun by crashing my lips on his.

I continued to kiss him fiercely. I knew he was blushing. I smirked in the kiss and continued to kiss him. …God, I spend too much time around Ikuto…

I broke apart after 3 minutes and stared into his eyes. "I really love you Tadase-kun…" I said quietly.

Tadase-kun was still blushing and was still in shock.

I giggled.

"Oh real nice Amu!" I turned around to see Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Kiseki staring at us. I blushed.

"GUYS!!!" I cried. Tadase-kun was still in shock.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia started to giggle while Kiseki started to get angry.

"Tadase, why did you kiss her instead!? Are you a king or not!" He cried. I grabbed him and glared.

"SHUT UP!!!" I said. He gulped and nodded.

I sighed. "When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We were watching Nagi and Rima!" Ran said.

"Except that they only kissed to fool Tomoyo." Miki said.

"But it looks like they're enjoying the kiss!" Suu said happily.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Dia cried.

I sweat dropped. I turned to look at Tadase-kun who finally got out of his shock but was staring at me with wide eyes and still blushing.

"…" He just started at me.

I started to get uncomfortable and blushed.

"Ummm…" He finally managed to get out.

I giggled again. "Was that really a shock, Tadase-kun?"

He nodded, still blushing.

I smiled at him.

He sighed and smiled at me.

I blushed.

"…Then I would like to ask you something Amu-chan."

I looked up to see Tadase-kun looking down and blushing.

"What is it Tadase-kun?"

Tadase's POV

I could tell I looked like a tomato right now. I was blushing like crazy! I mean, I'm sure you would if you we were going to ask a question and is afraid of rejection!

I looked at Amu-chan. She was looking at me, smiling and waiting for me to answer. I blushed harder…if that was possible.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out! Oh, real nice Tadase! Man, you're such a pathetic person!

"Ne, Tadase!" We both turned to see Kiseki stare at me.

"How about I chara change?" He asked.

I blushed and cried, "NO!!!! No no no no no no no!!!!" I continued to cry utill he fell to the ground unconscious!

Amu-chan stared in shock. Ran, Miki, and Dia giggled. Suu just went to see if Kiseki was alright.

"Kiseki, you shouldn't butt in people's personal business!" Ran said, still giggling.

Miki poked him to see if he was okay. "Wow, Tadase, you actually made him unconscious!"

I blushed. Amu-chan started to laugh.

"We'll be going to see if Rima and Nagi is okay. And, Tadase?" Dia said, turning to me.

"W-What?" I said, still embarrassed.

"You'd better hurry, the ride will be over soon." Dia smiled and carried Kiseki out with Miki and Suu while Ran cheered them on.

I blinked and looked outside and stared. She was right!!!

"AHHH!!" I turned to look at Amu-chan.

"What's wrong!?" I cried.

Amu-chan looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Nagihiko and Rima aren't looking at each other!!! And I was so sure that they would at least do something!"

I sweat dropped.

"…"

"AHHH!!! Nagihiko, Rima!! Don't hate each other!!!" She screamed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe I'll tell her next time. Just not now. I looked out and chuckled again when Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun looked up at Amu-chan and yelled shut up at her.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like." I thought as I looked at Amu-chan, now in a chara change with Ran, screaming, "PLEASE DON'T HATE EACH OTHER!!!"

I looked at Fujisaki-kun who looked at me with pleading eyes but I shook my head and mouthed sorry.

I chuckled again as Amu-chan screamed at them again.

* * *

Amu: What was Tadase-kun going to tell me?

Kura: I'm sorry but that information is classified!

Amu: What! Why?

Kura: Cause Tadase will kill me.

Amu: Oh come on! I doubt that!

Kura: *sighs* Tadase, I'm going to tell Amu!

Tadase: *slams the door and gives Kura an innocent and deadly smile* If you do, then I shall kill you…

*Tadase leaves*

Amu: *sweat drops*

Kura: *shivers* Anyway, I'm going to do some complaints! I was playing a Megaman Star Force Leo game and I can't kill this stupid damn alien guy! There are three of them and they all have 800 hp! 800 STINKING HP!! Add all of that up and it's a total of 2400 hp!!! AND ALL I HAVE IS 345 HP!!! WHAT THE STINKING HELL IS WITH THAT!!!!???

Amu: *sweat drops*

Kura: I'm gonna go to my emo corner now… *sits in emo corner*

Kero: *sweats drops* Anyway, bye!

Kura: Bye…


	21. Two New Eggs and New Teachers

Kura: …Na jalrea...

Amu: …?

Kura: …Na paegopah…

Amu: …

Kura: Na-

Amu: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING!!??

Kura: …I was speaking in Korean.

Amu: … *stares at Kura with an annoyed face*

Kura: Anyway, sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I had writer's block! So I decided to have Tomoyo finally have a chara!

Amu: About time.

Kura: Yup! And so this is chapter 18!

Kero: Kura doesn't own anything. *starts to eat a cake*

* * *

Chapter 18- Two New Eggs and New Teachers

Amu's POV

I sighed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked me. I smiled.

"I'm not upset, just glad that this weekend is over." I shuddered at the thought of another sleepover with the dreadful Tomoyo…

"Anyway, I wonder if Tomoyo was able to get pictures or a video of Rima and Nagihiko kissing." Miki said.

I blinked. Oh…that's right… Rima actually kissed Nagihiko… I hope Tomoyo didn't get that… Rima will kill her, even if it was just to fool her…

"Amu!" I turned to see Rima. I smiled.

"Hey Rima." She ran to me and smiled.

"Ohayo, Amu!" She said happily. I blinked. Why the heck was she so happy?

"…Amu?" Rima looked at me, confused.

"…What are you so happy about?" I asked. She blushed furiously… ha… I just used a big word even though I'm bad at vocabulary… ha… another big word.

Anyway, Rima pouted and said, "Nothing, it's just that Mama and Papa didn't fight as much yesterday." I smiled, knowing that she was lying.

"Anyway, I owe Tomoyo for trying to set me and Nagi up." She said, as we walked inside the school. I blinked. Did she just call Nagihiko by his nickname?

We walked into homeroom and we sweat dropped. In the corner near our desks was a sign on the wall that said Tomoyo's emo corner. And just below the sign was Tomoyo herself… in a freaky and depressed mode. She was huddling her legs and had a gloomy aura around her.

"…Is she alright?" Rima asked Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know… She was depressed yesterday and this morning. All I know is that it involves you, Amu, Nagi, and Tadase." She said. I realized that she called Nagihiko by his nickname… maybe I should too…

"Why us?" Nagi said, coming up behind us. Rima's cheeks were suddenly pink.

"Well… we heard about the double-date you guys had yesterday and well… we think that she's upset that she couldn't record it…" She said, chuckling nervously. I sweat dropped.

"… But you guys were there." Rima said.

Sakura, Li, and Eriol looked at her, surprised. (By the way, I decided that everybody would call each other by just their names! It's a lot easier to type!)

"How did you know?" Li asked.

"We saw Tomoyo's camcorder blinking. The red light." Nagi said.

Tomoyo looked up. "I know you guys kissed…" she said, gloomily.

"EHHHHHHHH!!!!" We all turned to see Nagi's fan girls and Rima's fan boys. Nearly half of them fainted in shock. Some of them glared at either Rima or Nagi.

Nagi gulped. "…It wasn't a real kiss… It was just to fool Tomoyo…" Rima said emotionlessly. I blinked.

"Are you sure? I saw the kiss on the ferris wheel." I said. Rima and Nagi glared at me.

"Thanks a lot…" They whispered angrily. Then Nagi smirked.

"Well, you kissed Hotori-kun ne?" He said, smirking… he remind me of Ikuto all of a sudden.

"…I-I… w-well…" I stammered while blushing furiously.

"THEN YOU DID KISS HOTORI-KUN!!" The girls cried.

"HINAMORI-SAN, YOU ARE AN ENEMY TO ALL OF US!!!" Yamabuki-san cried, tears streaming down her face. Then she turned to Rima. "YOU AS WELL!!" She cried.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sakura giggled. Nagi sighed. I just wished that this day will pass by quickly…

"Ohayo minna-san! Time to start homer- AHHHH!!!" Nikaidou-sensei came, only to trip and fall.

Everybody laughed. Except some were still glaring at me, Rima, and Nagi…

I sighed. This is gonna be a long day…

* * *

After Nikaidou got up…

Regular POV

"Okay minna-san, classes are gonna change!" Nikaidou said happily.

Everybody looked at him confused.

"Starting for here till the end of the year, you will have cooking class and drama class!" He said.

"… WHAT!!!!???" Everybody cried.

Saaya smirked. "I don't have to worry since I can cook, bake and act amazingly!!!" she cried.

"That's right!" Her group of girls cried, praising her.

Rima groaned.

"What's wrong Rima?" Nagihiko asked. She glared at him.

"What else, you'll be able to pass these classes with ease! And when did I allow you to call me with just my name!?" She cried. Nagi blinked. Then he chuckled.

"I see. That means you're horrible at acting. And it's a lot easier to just say Rima instead of Rima-chan." He said. Rima looked at him.

"Oh…And how do you know I can't cook and bake?" She asked quietly. Amu looked at her.

"Don't you remember Rima? You and Nagi went over my place before and he taught us how to make cream puffs." She said.

"Oh…" Rima said.

"Can you guys cook, bake or act?" Nagihiko asked the four sorcerers.

Tomoyo was still depressed so she stayed silent. Sakura looked at her, sweat dropping.

"Well, we can all bake and cook, but Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo can do it better than me and we're all okay at acting." She said, looking back at Amu, Rima, and Nagi.

"By the way, where's Hotori?" Syaoran asked.

"He couldn't come to class today because he was asked to do something with this new teacher today." Nagi said. "I saw the new teacher and I think he's an emo…"

Rima, Sakura, and I blinked. "Why?" We asked.

"…He had cuts all over his body…" We stared at Nagi with wide eyes.

"Okay then, it's time for your math class!" Nikaidou cried. "I'll see you all later!"

Amu sighed. "It be way easier if Nikaidou-sensei was our sensei for all of the classes."

Rima nodded.

"Well, I heard we have a new math and history teacher." Nagi said.

"That's true!" Eriol said, scaring Amu and Sakura.

"E-Eriol, you scared me!?" Sakura cried.

"Oh! And the drama and cooking teacher in new too!" He said happily.

"…By the way, when did you start to call Hiiragizawa-kun without the suffixes?" Nagi asked.

"Well, we decided since we're real good friends so we decided to call each other by just our names, without the suffixes." Tomoyo said, finally smiling.

"Nagihiko-kun, is it okay to call you be you nickname?" Sakura asked. Nagihiko nodded, smiling.

"Me too!" Amu said. Nagihiko smiled.

"Then again, we should just all call each other by our first names instead of using the suffixes." Rima said. "That would be easier."

"True." Syaoran said. "But you guys still cannot call me by my first name." He said.

Eriol chuckled. "Whatever, Li."

"Hello minna-san." Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo looked up.

"T-That voice…" She started.

"I-It can't be…" Syaoran continued.

"C-Could it be…?" Tomoyo said. The three turned around. Sakura smiled happily.

A woman with auburn eyes and long reddish-brown hair stood in front of the class. She smiled.

"I'm your new math teacher, Mizuki Kaho."

Amu's POV

I stared in awe at the woman if front of all of us. She was beautiful! Like freaking beautiful!

She smiled and then every boy except for Li-kun, Eriol, and Nagi had hearts in their eyes. The girls started to glare at her.

"…Did you know about this Hiiragizawa?" I turned to see Li-kun looking at Eriol. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Sakura whispered happily.

"…" Tomoyo stayed silent.

"Gomen, Kaho said she wanted it to be a secret." Eriol said, smiling. Do they know her?

"Well, then, Li-kun, will you solve this problem." Mizuki-sensei said, pointing to a problem on the board.

Li-kun got up and walked to the board. About 30 seconds later, he came back… dang he's good at math…

Mizuki-sensei smiled. "Correct as usual Li-kun."

Everybody looked at him and the new teacher with confusion.

Li-kun just nodded.

…Seriously, do they know each other…?

* * *

Lunch Break…

"I can't believe that Mizuki-sensei is here!" I looked at Sakura.

"Do you guys know her?" I asked. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Li-kun nodded.

"I was their math and homeroom teacher at their old school." I gasped and turned to see Mizuki-sensei behind me.

"…Ah…" I managed to say.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura cried happily. Mizuki-sensei smiled.

"Hello Kinomoto-san, Li-kun. By the way, where's Daidouji-san?" Mizuki-sensei asked.

Sakura looked around. "…I don't know…"

"Maybe she went to watch the video." We saw Kero come out of Sakura's bag.

"K-KERO-CHAN!!" She cried. "W-When did you get here?"

"I smelled your lunch and followed the scent and the next thing I knew, I was in your bag." He said. …Li-kun's right…he's a greedy idiot… but he's still cute…

"…Greedy plush toy…" Li-kun muttered. Kero glared at him.

"You're lucky that Sakura's here Chinese brat otherwise, I would kill you right now." He said. Li-kun rolled his eyes.

"As if you can." He said, smirking. Kero glared before he slowly flew back to Sakura's bag, zipping it up.

Then we heard a muffled scream from Sakura's bag. We all sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tomoyo…

Tomoyo's POV

I sighed. Why does she have to come now!? I mean, I'm not completely sure if Eriol does love her or not! He may have said that he didn't but he could've lied!

_But why would he lie?_

I looked up. Who was that?

_Man you're dumb, just like Rima and Amu._

I frowned. Whoever this person is, she/he can read my mind and is really mean…

_Like I said, dumb._

I started to get frustrated. Whoever you are, come out right now!!

_I'm in your mind idiot! Now, why do you think that Eriol still likes Kaho?_

I blushed and started to get angry. 'Why the bloody hell do you want to know!!? I thought angrily.

_Wow, the nice, polite Tomoyo just swore. Well, in my language, you did._

I rolled my eyes. 'So who are you?'

_Later. Now, on to Eriol._

I blushed.

_Wow, you're like a tomato. Anyway, Kaho and Eriol are more like family. If you don't believe me, then ask Kaho._

… But, why would she tell me? What if she does like Eriol that way?

_Then fight for him. Don't just give up! _

I smiled. True…

_Now, on to Nagi, Rima, Amu, and Tadase._

I know! I can't believe I couldn't record them kissing!!

_True. By the way, if you want to put their names together, it would be Rimahiko and Tadamu, kay?_

Those are such cute names!! What about Sakura and Li-kun?

_I don't know yet. I'll have to find out…_

I sighed sadly.

…_Do you wish that you could be in two places at once?_

Yeah! Since I want to be able record Sakura and the others!

_And you like designing?_

I love designing clothes! I want to be a designer! I would also like to be a singer and a director! Maybe even an actor!

_Wow, a lot…_

I know!

…_Bye._

Wait, what!?

_I have to go! Good luck with those eggs!_

…?

I blinked. Why wasn't she answering?

'Hello?' I thought.

Nothing…

'…She's gone…' I thought.

"Weird." I thought. I looked down to think when something caught my eyes.

Eggs…two of them…

I stared at the two eggs right in front of me. …Did I just give birth…? B-But how's t-that possible!!?? People don't give birth to eggs!!?? …Unless I'm part platypus… NO WAYY!!!!!

I looked at the eggs as I screamed in my head. I was sure that I looked calm in the outside but in truth, I was freaking out… just not showing it…

I bent down and poked the eggs. I gasped.

'T-They're warm!' I thought. I picked them up. One was an amethyst color and had a musical note on it. The other was blue-violet and had a Sakura flower completed with a ribbon that looks like it was wrapped around the flower.

I looked at them gently. I smiled.

(My poorly imitation for a school bell)

I gasped. I put the two eggs in my pocket and ran to class.

* * *

In History…

"Tomoyo!" I looked up to see Sakura and the others. Then I froze. Right next to her was some small person.

"Tomoyo?" I blinked to see Amu right in front of me.

"Ah! Amu, sorry! Just thinking about something!" I said, smiling.

She blinked. "…Okay…"

I sat down and glanced at Sakura who was smiling at the little person. …Who was that?

"Hi everybody." I looked up to see Tadase come in.

"Tadase!" He looked up, staring at Amu, confused.

"…W-What?" Amu asked.

"…Did you just call me without the suffix?" He asked. Amu smiled.

"Yup!' He smiled.

"Then I'll call you Amu!" He said smiling. Amu blushed.

"O-Okay…" She said smiling.

Then the door opened. Sakura gasped.

A man with auburn hair and light brown eyes walked in. He also had glasses and he smiled at the class.

"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. I hope we all get along." He said, smiling.

Sakura smiled happily.

"OTOU-SAN!!" She cried.

Sakura's dad looked at us and smiled.

"Hello Sakura-san!"

* * *

Kura: And that's all!

Amu: *in shock*

Kura: Well, Amu's in total shock.

Kero: Bye everybody.

Kura: Bye-bye!

Amu: *still in shock*


	22. The New Cooking and Drama Teacher is

Kura: *drinking chocolate milk*

Amu: Why are you drinking chocolate milk?

Kura: *slams the carton down* CAUSE I'M FUSTRATED!!!!

Amu: O-O

Kura: I am sooooo pissed off!! Mostly because of you! Hic

Amu: …Did you just hiccup?

Kura: Yeah! Hic. So?

Amu: …You get drunk on chocolate milk?

Kura: …I dooooo~? Hic. I didn't knowwww~ Hic

Amu: …Kero?

Kero: Kura doesn't own anything.

Kura: Hic *falls asleep* DARN YOU AMU!!

Amu: …?

* * *

Chapter 19-The New Cooking and Drama Teacher is…

Amu's POV

The whole class looked at Sakura and Kinomoto-sensei in shock.

"Well then everybody, let's start!" Kinomoto-sensei said while Sakura sat back down, excited.

"So today we will learn about…" I looked at Sakura as Kinomoto-sensei continued his lesson.

'…That's Sakura's dad!? …Talk about coincidence…' I thought. Then I turned back to the lesson.

* * *

After History…

"Otou-san!" Sakura ran up to her father as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" Sakura smiled.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I'm only here until the University is repaired. Something made the University explode when just me and Toya-kun was there." He said. Sakura gasped.

"Is onii-chan alright!?" she asked.

Kinomoto-sensei nodded, smiling. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Well, I better go to my next class." Kinomoto-sensei said. Sakura smiled.

"Bye otou-san!" She said happily, waving good bye.

"Sakura, drama is in another class." Li-kun said, picking up his stuff. Sakura nodded and got her stuff and headed out.

"Where is drama class anyway?" Rima asked.

"Nikaidou-sensei said it was on the first floor, the last class to the right…" Nagi said.

"Then we better hurry!" Eriol said.

We ran to class and as soon as I stepped inside, I wished I stayed at home.

The room had a stage in the back and everybody was sitting on the ground except for Yamabuki-san… Now that I think about it, I think Sakikawa-san transferred… (Look at Chapter 7!) But the thing that made me want to leave was that the room was a complete mess and I was worried that Suu would make me do a chara change and clean the room… That would ruin my reputation!

I stepped inside slowly as Miki, Ran and Dia tried to calm Suu who was fuming.

"…This place is seriously messy…" Tomoyo said.

"I already hate drama…" Li-kun said.

"…Me too…" Rima and Nagi said.

"…I don't want to see him again so soon…" We all looked at Tadase who was in a crouching position with a gloomy aura around him.

We all sweat dropped.

"…Is he that bad?" I asked.

"H-He's an emo… I know it…" He muttered.

Then the door opened. I took one look at the person and gaped.

The man had black and red hair and bloody red eyes. He wore black clothing and had cuts and scars all over his body. If he didn't have scars and his hair and eyes were different, I'm sure he would be a little bit more attractive… But now, I want to scream…

Regular POV

He walked and sat on the stage, boring his eyes on the class.

"Now listen, there is nobody who wants to leave more than me, now I want you all t-"

"Is that your real hair and eye color?" A boy asked. The teacher glared at him.

"…It doesn't matter. Now I want you all t-"

"Why do you wear black clothes?" A girl asked loudly. The teacher glared harder.

"…None of you business. Now I want you all t-"

"Why do you have cu-"

"Either I cut myself in front of you or you shut up." The teacher said emotionlessly.

Everybody stayed silent and shuddered.

"Okay, my name is either Black or Death but I prefer Dark. Dark represents the evilness and sadness in this world…"

Sakura raised her hand. "I-Is that your real name?"

"Doesn't matter. Now then, I want everybody to show me your talent, even though it's useless in life, like cooking and sports an-"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT COOKING/SPORTS!!!" Amu and Nagihiko cried.

Everybody stared at them in shock. The teacher just stared at them.

Rima started to giggle silently. Sakura looked at her.

"How is this funny?" She asked. Rima pointed.

"Amu and Nagi's in chara change!" She whispered.

Sakura sweat dropped.

Nagi/Rhythm glared, looking ready to kill the man in front of him. He wore blue headphones. "Sports are very useful and very important! They help in maintaining the balance in the human body you idiotic emo freak!!"

"And cooking helps us since cooking is needed for food and food keeps us healthy and going!! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for cooking and others!!!" Amu/Suu nearly screamed.

The two glared at the teacher as he yawned.

"Whatever. Just show me what you can do so I can leave."

Nagi/Rhythm gave his worst death glare in history as Amu/Suu sat back down, muttering angrily.

"Now then, let's try dancing…" Dark said. He looked at the class list.

"First… Fujisaki…" He said. Nagihiko stood up, out of chara change now.

He glared at the teacher and stood in place.

"What kind?" Dark asked, taking out cds and a music player.

"…" Dark sighed.

"I'll just pick it…" He said without emotion. He took out a cd, placed it in the music player and pressed play.

Nagihiko and Rhythm looked up when they heard hip-pop music, rhythm did a chara change and Nagi/Rhythm grinned.

They started to dance and everybody was in awe. Nagi/Rhythm smiled as he continued to dance. Dark looked up, interested. Everybody started to clap to the rhythm of the music.

Dark smiled slightly.

Nagi/Rhythm started dancing faster. And then, later it ended and everybody cheered.

Nagihiko blinked and chuckled nervously.

"Pretty good." Everybody turned to Dark. "Not bad Fujisaki…"

Nagihiko smirked. Dark smirked back. Then began a glaring contest between an emo and a cross dresser.

"…" Rima sighed. "This is getting boring…" Amu chuckled nervously.

"T-That's true…" She said.

(input a poorly imitation of a school bell)

Everybody sighed and ran out to be away from the intense gaze.

Amu, Rima, Tadase, Sakura, Syaoran and the others looked back and sweat dropped when they saw Nagihiko still glaring at the teacher.

"…NAGI!" Amu cried. Nagihiko continued to glare at Dark as he backed away to the door and gave one last glare before leaving, making all his friends, including Rima, sweat drop.

"…WTH…" Amu said.

Nagihiko blinked. "What?" He asked. Everybody sighed.

"Anyway, we all have cooking next…" Tomoyo said, pointing to a class.

"…" Amu stopped walking with a dreading look on her face. Sakura turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Amu?" She asked. Everybody turned.

"…I have a bad feeling…" Amu whispered, clutching her bag in fear. Everybody cocked their heads in confusion.

* * *

1 Minute Later…

"COME ON AMU!!!" Sakura cried. Everybody in the cooking class turned to the door to see Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rima pulling Amu into the room while she held to the closed door.

"NOOOO!!! SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN!!! I JUST KNOW IT!!!" She screamed.

Everybody sweat dropped while Syaoran recorded the whole thing, chuckling at the same time.

"…What are you doing?" Eriol asked, turning to Syaoran.

"This video is so going on Youtube…" Syaoran said, continuing to record.

The boys sweat dropped. The girl charas started to help the girls while the boy charas sweat dropped. Meanwhile, Yang was laughing hard.

Then the door opened, making Amu lose her balance and crash to the person's chest.

Nearly every girl in class gasped and sighed dreamily while the boys glared at the person that Amu crashed into. Meanwhile, Tadase's, Rima's, and Nagihiko's eyes were huge in shock.

Amu blinked. '…W-Why does this seem to feel familiar…?' She thought.

"…Amu, I know you like my body but please get off." Amu froze as soon as she heard a husky voice in her ear.

"…T-T-T-That v-v-v-voice…" Amu turned to see an oh-so familiar smirk and screamed like bloody hell.

"I-I-I-I-IKUTO!!!???" She screamed, hiding behind her now deaf friends while Ikuto held his sensitive ears.

"Damn, Amu, you sure have strong lungs…" The blue hair teen said, eyes spinning.

Amu blushed hard and ran to hide behind the boys.

"W-W-Why the hell are you here pervert!!??" Amu stuttered. Ikuto smirked.

"You stuttered, strawberry head. And you do realize you're the pervert considering your thoughts are like that." Ikuto said simply. Amu blushed and glared at their former enemy.

Amu muttered something darkly. Ikuto blinked. "What?" He asked

Amu looked up with a dark look. "I WILL KILL YOU TSUKASA!!!" Everybody but Ikuto and Rima flinched in the room.

* * *

With Tsukaka…

"AHHCHOO!!" Tsukasa rubbed his nose in his office.

'…Is someone thinking about me?' Then he smiled.

'Perhaps Amu, since it is now their cooking class…' He thought. He chuckled.

'Wonder how the Guardians can handle being with their former enemy…' He thought.

* * *

Back with the Guardians…

Amu began to leave to kill Tsukasa but Tomoyo and Sakura stopped her.

"Don't do it Amu!"

"You're much better than that!"

Amu struggled but after 2 minutes, she sat down and mumbled angrily while glaring at Ikuto.

"Anyway, everybody, I'm your new cooking teacher. My name's I-"

"Aren't you too young to be a teacher?" Saaya asked while batting her eyelashes. Amu scoffed.

"I'll bet that Tsukasa-san only hired him cause he's like a cat!" She said. Ikuto grinned.

"Absolutely correct!" Amu fell anime style while the rest of the Guardians sweat dropped.

"Anyway, today we'll be making fried fish since I couldn't get anything related to fish today." Ikuto said. "I'll be choosing your partners for you." He looked at the list.

"…Strawberry with Kiddy King." Everybody looked confused while Amu and Tadase sweat dropped and the Guardians and the sorcerers laughed.

"Shrimp and girly-boy."

"WHAT!!??" Nagihiko and Rima cried. They glared at Ikuto who ignored them.

"…Kinomoto and Li." Sakura and Syaoran blushed slightly.

"…Daidouji and Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

Ikuto continued to pick out the groups. About 2 minutes later, Ikuto placed the list down and said, "Get started."

Amu and Tadase looked at each other and shrugged.

"Where's the fish?" Amu asked.

Ikuto pointed to a box next to the door. Nagihiko walked up to it, sniffed and back away.

"Yup, that's the fish…" He said. He took a deep breath, held it in, grabbed the cover, took out a fish that looked gruesome and ran back to his and Rima's station. Everybody sweat dropped and went to smell the fish. Nearly everybody fainted.

"…Does it smell that bad?" Sakura, asked, walking up to Nagihiko, smelled the fish, and fainted.

"AHHH!! SAKURA!!" Syaoran cried, grabbing Sakura while being in a panic state.

"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo and Eriol rushed to help Syaoran who was trying to get the now unconscious Sakura awake.

"…This is getting crazy…" Amu said after 15 minutes when everybody was in panic state because of the unconscious people or not wanting to touch the fish, the fighting over the knife, and Saaya saying she wanted to be paired with Nagihiko, Tadase, Syaoran, or Eriol.

"…You think?" Tadase said, sweat dropping at the scene of Ikuto just sitting down on a chair while eating catnip.

"Ikuto!" Everybody stopped what they were doing to turn to the pair that shouted. Ikuto looked up.

"We're finished." Rima said as Nagihiko showed a perfectly good-looking fried fish, topped with spices and all that. It even seemed like it came from a five-star restaurant.

Everybody gasped. Many were now drooling at the sight. Amu, Tadase, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol sweat dropped. (Remember that Sakura has fainted!^^)

Nagihiko and Rima walked to Ikuto, gave him the dish and stood in front of his desk, waiting. Everybody looked, waiting anxiously for the response.

Ikuto took out chopsticks, tore a piece of it, and ate it. His eyes opened wide and now tears were streaming down his face.

Everybody stared back in shock.

"…T-T-T-T-T" Everybody waited for him to say whatever it is that he's going to say.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T"

"OH JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!" Rima screamed. Iktuo glared at her.

"Fine." He said. Everybody but Nagihiko, Rima, and Ikuto fell down anime style. (Except the unconscious people)

He nodded. "This is actually better than any fried fish I ever ate…" He said quietly. Everybody stared at him.

About 5 minutes later, Ikuto was screaming bloody hell as everybody in the class except the unconscious people launched themselves to try the fish.

"…W-What's going on?" The Guardians and sorcerers turned to see Sakura holding her head.

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran hugged Sakura.

"H-H-HOE!!!" Sakura cried. She blushed heavily and fainted. Syaoran blinked.

"…S-SAKURA!!!!" He cried, shaking her.

Amu and the others sweat dropped.

"…You guys wanna just leave? The bell rang a few seconds ago." Rima asked.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"I'm okay with it."

"Yeah.'

"…Whatever…"

Amu, Rima, Tomoyo, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Eriol left with their bags. Meanwhile, Ikuto was still be crushed by students and Syaoran was trying to wake the unconscious Sakura.

* * *

20 Minutes Later…

Amu's POV

"GUYS!!!" We all turned to see Syaoran barge in the Royal Garden. And yes, there is now a Royal Garden in the Seiyo Junior High… By the way, if you're wondering why I called Syaoran by his first name he said he finally trusted all of us enough to let us call him by his first name.

"What's up Syaoran!" Kukai said, grinning. Syaoran ran to Eriol and Tomoyo. Then Sakura rushed in as well.

"T-TOMOYO, ERIOL!!! THERE'S BAD NEWS!!!" She cried. Then Ikuto came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said. I glared at him.

"GET OUT IKUTO!! YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE NEW GUARDIAN MEMBERS!!" I screamed. He smirked.

"Hello everyone!" We all turned to see Tsukasa-san walk in. I glared at him.

"PREPARE TO DIE TSUKASA!!!!" I screamed as I lunged myself at him. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rima tried to stop me.

"DON'T YOU GUYS STOP ME!!!" I cried as I struggled in their arms.

"P-P-Please, Amu! Think this through!!" Tomoyo cried.

"WHY!?" I shouted.

"Because, if you kill him… um… the school will need a new headmaster!" Sakura cried.

"SO!? WE CAN JUST GET A NEW ONE!!"

"Then if you kill him, you'll go to jail!" Tomoyo cried.

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"…You'll be killing Tadase's uncle."

I froze. "…T-That's true…"

"EHHHH!!!" Sakura and Syaoran cried. They looked at Tsukasa-san and back to Tadase in shock.

Tadase smiled a too-innocent looking smile. "That's true, right, uncle?" He turned to Tsukasa with an evil smile that made everybody there back off.

"…Kiddy King sure did change…" Ikuto muttered.

"Of course Tadase changed!" Everybody, including Eriol and Tomoyo turned to Kiseki.

"Tadase's a king! He can't stay as a lowly prince forever!" He said. He clenched his fist. "And as soon as we find the embryo, Tadase will be the king of the world!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody sweat dropped.

"You're still ranting about things like that Kiseki, nya~?" Kiseki turned to glare at Yoru.

Then it became a shugo fight between a cat and a king. Tomoyo began to record it. Sakura noticed her recording and asked, "What are you recording Tomoyo?"

Everybody turned to her. She giggled.

"Those two things are quite funny!" She said, pointing to Kiseki and Yoru Eriol nodded, agreeing with her.

Regular POV

Sakura, Syaoran, the Guardians, and Ikuto looked at them in shock.

"…HOW THE HELL CAN THEY SEE CHARAS!!!???" Amu screamed. Ikuto grabbed and covered her mouth.

"You're killing everyone's ears Amu." He said as everybody rubbed their ears.

"What's charas?" Tomoyo asked.

"…" Everybody looked at each other.

"…Tomoyo, Eriol, do you guys have colorful eggs that just appeared out of nowhere?" Amu asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Tomoyo took out 2 eggs as Eriol did the same.

Everybody but Ikuto and Tsukasa looked at each other in shock.

Sakura looked carefully at the amethyst egg. She noticed the musical note.

"…Tomoyo?" Everybody turned to her.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"…You suck at singing…" She said. Everybody looked at her in shock as Tomoyo looked down.

Ping

The Guardians, Syaoran, and Eriol turned slowly at Tomoyo. She had a musical note pin and had a scary aura.

"…How…dare…you…"She said slowly. Then she looked up with a crazed look in her eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" She picked up a chair and threw it at her best friend who dodged it with ease.

Amu grabbed Tomoyo. "T-Tomoyo! S-Stop!!"

"NO!!!" Tomyo cried as she struggled.

About 5 minutes later, Tomoyo was blushing like mad.

"H-How did that happen!?" She asked. Sakura smiled.

"Sorry Tomoyo. Your singing is amazing but I had to see if that would work." She said.

"What would work?" Tomoyo asked.

"Your chara change." Tomoyo blinked.

"Well, you see, charas are…" Sakura and Amu started to explain shugo charas, what they were and why they exist.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

Everybody was completely bored. They were all ignoring Sakura, Amu, and Tomoyo. Sakura and Amu were still talking about shugo charas while Tomoyo was recording them.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was playing with a ball of yarn that Tsukasa gave him, Syaoran was watching Ikuto, amused, Eriol was wondering about his two eggs, Nagihiko and Rima were having a glaring contest, Tadase was reading a book, and the charas were playing tag.

"And that's all!" Amu and Sakura said about 15 minutes later. By that time, everybody besides Tomoyo was sleeping.

"By the way, where's your chara? Amu asked. Everybody looked up, yawning.

Tomoyo looked around. "I-I don't know…"

"…I'm right here." Everybody turned to see a chara with long amethyst hair and luring amethyst eyes. She wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail, held by a black musical note pin.

"…My name is Alice. I hope to be friends with you all." She said with a small smile.

"…" Tomoyo looked at her chara and then sparkles appeared in her eyes.

"SO CUTE!!!" She cried.

Alice blinked and blushed hard. "…T-Thank you…" She said shyly.

Ikuto looked at Alice who blushed at the attention. "…She sure is a shy one…" He said.

"Anyway," Tomoyo started. "Syaoran, what were you gonna tell us?" She asked, turning to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked up. "Oh yeah… BAD NEWS!!" He cried. Everybdoy sweat dropped.

"Yeah! Li-san went missing!" Sakura cried.

Silence

"WHAT!!??" Tomoyo and Eriol cried.

"B-But how's that possible!? Isn't she as strong as you Syaoran?' Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Meling called about an hour ago and told me." He said. The sorcerers looked at each other.

"...Who's Li-san?" Amu asked.

"And who's Meling?" Rima asked.

"Meling is Syaoran's cousin and Li-san is Syaoran's mother." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, we have to go to Hong Kong now!" Syaoran cried.

"So that's why there are all these tickets to Hong Kong!" Tsukasa said as he held up an envelope. Syaoran stared at him.

"Are those mine?" He asked. Tsukasa looked at the envelope and nodded. Syaoran looked a bit pissed.

Sakura went up and took it. She opened it to find a small square shaped paper and about 15 tickets. She looked confused.

"Why are there 15 tickets?" She asked. Then she started to count everybody, not including Ikuto and Tsukasa and found only 9.

"Maybe Syaoran's sisters want him to bring all his friends. …We could bring Ikuto-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, and the other three Guardians in the Elementary school." Tomoyo said.

"Just call me Ikuto." Ikuto said, still playing with the yarn.

"But that leaves one more ticket…" Ran said.

"Let's bring Utau!" Everybody looked at Amu. By that time, Tsukasa already left.

"Who's Utau?" Sakura asked.

Amu smiled. "Utau is Ikuto's sister."

"How is it that you guys are so… then again, do you guys know Ikuto?" Eriol asked. The Guardians and Ikuto looked at each other.

"Ikuto's our former enemy!" Kukai said, grinning. "But now, Easter is good and Ikuto was set free!"

Ikuto sweat dropped. "You made it sound like I lived in some kind of cruel fantasy world or I was a slave…"

"Anyway, long story short, Ikuto is a friend now." Amu said. Then she backed away from him. "But he's still a pervert."

Ikuto smirked. "Are you sure Amu? I'm not the one that imagines perverted thoughts." He said. Amu blushed and began to hit him.

"S-SHUT UP!!!" She cried.

"Anyway, shouldn't we tell Utau?" Tadase asked.

"True…" Ikuto said, still getting hit by the flustered Amu.

"Then let's go!" Sakura said, walking to the exit, only to stop.

"…" She stayed silent. Amu sighed.

"You don't know where to find her do you?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah…" She said. Everybody sighed.

"Well, let's go!" Kukai cried, grabbing rope and tied it around Amu's waist.

"W-Wait, what are you doing Kuk-"

"TIME FOR TRAINING!!!" Kukai cried. Then he began to run, dragging Amu and leaving a cloud of dust.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everybody sweat dropped as Kukai and Amu ran out of sight.

"…They're going the wrong way…" Ikuto said.

…

………

……………

Ikuto then turned the opposite side just as Kukai came running back and headed where Ikuto was facing with Amu flailing behind him, still being dragged.

"…Kukai sure is fast…" Rima said.

Everybody agreed and headed off to where Kukai and Amu left to.

"Hopefully, Utau won't kill us by suddenly making her go to Hong Kong…" Nagihiko said.

Everybody nodded.

* * *

Kura: And that's all!

Amu: …Y-You made Ikuto a-as my cooking teacher!!??

Ikuto: Cool.

Kura: *rolls eyes*

Amu: Oh no…This is seriously bad…

Kura: How so?

Amu: It just is…

Ikuto, Kura: …?

Kura: Anyway, bye everybody!


	23. Who's Going and Confessions!

Kura: The 20th chapter is up and running!!

Amu: Woo…

Kura: …MEANIE!!

Amu: Whatever…

Kura: WAHHHHHH!!!

Amu: *sighs*

Kero: Kura doesn't own anything but the plot…I think…

Kura: START!!

Amu: Wait, weren't you crying!?

Kura: …Maybe…

* * *

Chapter 20- Who's Going and Confessions!

Unknown POV

I sighed. I was walking around with an itchy wig, sunglasses, and a huge hat!! …Well…not that huge.

"Sakura, it's this way!" I gasped as I hear that name and turned.

Right in front of me was Sakura-chan!

"Wait up!" she cried. I giggled as she tripped, making her fall straight into the concrete, making Li-kun run over to her and shaking her till she became unconscious.

"Oh, great job Syaoran!" I blinked.

"Shut up Kukai!" He said, while at the same time, shaking Sakura-chan awake.

"But you just made her unconscious! And you said we need to hurry and go to Hong Kong!"

"Well, I didn't want to bring some kind of famous singer!"

"Hello, do you want the tickets to go to waste!?"

"NO!"

"THEN JUST SHUT UP AND GET SAKURA AWAKE DAMMIT!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!!??"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOVES HER!!"

Li-kun blushed heavily. "WELL AT LEAST I DON'T LOVE SOME CRYBABY WHO LOVES SWEETS WAY TO MUCH!!!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!"

"NO, YOU TAKE IT BACK!!"

"NO YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!! SAKURA'S ALREADY AWAKE!!!" Tomoyo-chan shouted into both of their ears, causing them to cry out in shock.

I giggled.

I smiled as Sakura-chan pulled Li-kun with her. They entered a building. I followed. Hey, don't blame me. I'm curious.

I couldn't really go in so I climbed a tree that was near a window. I sighed silently, considering the window was open. I peeked inside.

I saw one of the Guardians, the King I think…anyway, he was speaking to this woman. She seemed a bit upset, yet interested at the same time. Next to her was a girl with long blonde hair tied to two pigtails. She seemed pissed.

"…Anyway, Sanjou-san, please let Utau-chan come with us! She's almost an adult and some of our parents wouldn't allow us to go to Hong Kong without a responsible person!" The King said.

"And let's face it, Ikuto is nowhere near responsible…" The smallest girl there said. I knew who this Ikuto person was and I really had to agree with her.

"…True…" I knew who that girl with long blonde hair was. She was Hoshina Utau. One of the pathetic workers for Easter.

"Hey! I-I'm offended Utau! My own sister!!" I rolled my eyes at the voice of Ikuto.

"W-Whatever!" Utau cried. I sighed. She seems like she has a huge crush on her own brother.

"So, can you come with us Utau-san? Please?" I peeked inside to see Sakura-chan with puppy dog eyes, pleading at Utau who seemed to be weak against them.

"…Uhhh…Ummm…F-FINE!! J-Just stop that l-look!" She cried, blocking her eyes with her hands.

Sakura-chan cocked her head in confusion. I giggled.

Sakura's POV

I turned to the open window.

"…W-Who's there?" I asked.

Silence…

Everybody but Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at me in confusion. I walked slowly to the window and whispered something.

Then branches came out, trying to catch something…or someone…

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and I ran outside. The Guardians, Ikuto, Utau, and Sanjou-san followed, confused.

I came out just in time to see a girl with waist-length dark green hair dodge a huge branch.

"DAMN!!" The green-haired girl cried. She held her hand out and suddenly, the branch was burning from black fire!

"W-WOODY!!" I cried. The girl gasped and turned to see me. She was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes. I called back Woody and held the card, healing it slowly. I turned and glared at the green-haired girl who just stared back emotionlessly.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US!!??" I cried.

"Who said I was spying on you cause I'm sure I didn't say it." She said simply. H-Her voice sounded similar…

"…W-Why does y-your voice s-sound familiar…?" The girl stiffened at my question. She swore.

She turned and ran away.

"W-WAIT!!" I cried, attempting to run after her but Syaoran stopped me.

"Sakura, for now, we should worry about going to Hong Kong…" He said softly. I nodded.

That girl's aura seems so…so familiar…I-I wonder why…

"…What the hell was that all about?" I turned to see Ikuto staring at us with a serious expression. I sighed.

"Let's go to our place and explain it to the rest of you." Eriol said, smiling. Sanjou-san seemed hesitant but agreed. Utau-san did too. Ikuto nodded slowly.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…

I sighed as we got back home. Ikuto, Utau-san, and Sanjou-san were gaping at Eriol's mansion. Seriously, I don't see what's so bad about it… I mean, it's not that big…well, it is…

"Are you guys gonna ask them questions or what?" Amu asked. Ikuto blinked.

"Oh…yeah…What was that?" He asked, still dazed from looking at Eriol's house.

"…" Amu sighed.

"Ano…Ikuto, aren't you gonna ask us about what just happened?" I asked.

"I'll do the questions around here!" Utau-san cried.

"…Umm…okay…Utau-san…"

"Just call me Utau." She said. I nodded slowly.

"O-Okay…" I said.

"Anyway, you want to know how Sakura did all those things right?" Eriol asked. Ikuto, Utau and Sanjou-san nodded.

"Well, this is all we can basically say. We're sorcerers." Syaoran said.

Silence

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everybody turned to Ikuto who was laughing hard. Utau was on the ground, trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably. Sanjou-san just turned away, shaking.

"D-Do y-you really e-expect us to believe that y-you four a-are sorcerers!?" Utau asked.

Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and I nodded. They laughed harder.

"SAKURA!!!!" Everybody turned to the stairs to see Kero flying with tears in his eyes with Suppie following close behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! SWEETS!!!" Suppie cried, crashing into Kero, causing them to stumble down the stairs.

"GYAAAAA!!!" Kero cried as he and Suppie fell and fell. Syaoran and I sweat dropped. Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo was recording the whole thing. Everybody else was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Kero and Suppie crashed into the flower vase, although, thanks to Eriol, it didn't break, and then bounced on the floor and went headfirst into Kukai's face.

"ARRGGGHHHHHHH!!!" He cried. I knew why because Kero and Suppie were biting each other so they also bit Kukai in process.

"…pbth…" I turned to see Amu's face red. I can't blame her. This was too funny.

Regular POV

"G-GET OFF OF MEE!!!" Kukai screamed, trying to pry the two off of his face.

"NYAAAA~ I WANT SWEETSSS!!!!" Suppie cried, getting off of Kukai and flying into the kitchen. Kero sighed and flew to Sakura, hugging her with a look of fear in his eyes.

"H-He a-ate m-my c-cookie…t-then h-he b-became…c-crazy…h-he's crazy…HE'S CRAZY I TELL YOU!!!" He cried, still hugging Sakura who was comforting him.

"K-Kero…d-don't worry. Everything's alright." Sakura said.

BANG. CRASH

Sakura groaned. She stood up, gave Kero to Tomoyo, went into the kitchen, came out, went upstairs, grabbed Nakuru who wore a maid outfit, went back into the kitchen while dragging Nakuru, and shouted, "GET HIM TO CALM DOWN OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE ONII-CHAN EVER AGAIN!!!!"

Tomoyo was laughing on the floor by then, Syaoran was banging his fist against the floor, and Eriol turned away, not trusting himself to laugh or else his ribs would break.

Sakura came back out and sighed.

"Now then, if there will be no more distractions, I'm sure you can now see that we are sorcer-"

Sakura looked down as the phone rang. Syaoran chuckled as Sakura glared at the phone. He stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" His eyes widen after that.

"W-WHAT!!??" Everybody looked at each other.

"B-BUT THEY CAN'T!!" He cried.

"A-ARE THEY CRAZY!? T-THEY HAVE TO BE!!" By that time, everybody was confused.

"NO WAY!!!" He took a look at Sakura who cocked her head in confusion. He blushed.

"LIKE I SAID, NO FREAKING HELL WAY!!!" Then he slammed the phone onto the receiver, sat back down and blushed furiously.

"S-Syaoran…who was that…?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her and blushed. He turned away.

"J-Just M-Meling…" He said.

"…But then why did you yell at your dear cousin my cute descendant?" Eriol asked, grinning. Tomoyo giggled.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING REINCARNATION!!" Syaoran cried, glaring at Eriol. Sakura giggled.

"…Reincarnation…?" Amu said. Sakura giggled.

"That's right, we forgot! Eriol's a reincarnation of Syaoran's ancestor!" She said. Everybody stared at Syaoran and Eriol.

"…I-I thought you guys w-were cousins…" Nagi said. Syoaran shook his head.

"Thankfully, no. Sadly, he is indeed my ancestor's reincarnation…a strange one at that…" he said while looking at Eriol who was smiling innocently.

"And sadly, my oh so cute descendant is quite slow, just like his cute Sakura!" Eriol said, grinning. Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"S-Shut up!" Syaoran cried. Sakura just pouted.

"Anyway, will you come with us, Utau?" Tomoyo asked.

Utau shrugged. "I still don't believe you but I'll go. I don't want anyone trying to encourage Ikuto to sleep with some Chinese girl…"

Amu and Rima laughed, agreeing with her while Ikuto glared at Utau.

Yukari sighed. "Looks like Utau-chan's concert will have to be on hold…" She sobbed silently. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Anyway, hopefully, we won't have any trouble there." Utau said. Then Syaoran shuddered. Everybody looked at him confused.

"…What's wrong Syaoran?" Tadase asked.

"…Utau just made the trip to Hong Kong a lot worst…" He said. Everybody but Sakura and Tomoyo looked confused.

"Y-You don't mean…"

"D-Do you mean t-them…?"

Syaoran nodded to both Tomoyo and Sakura. The three shuddered. The rest were clearly confused.

"…Hopefully, they won't do anything crazy…" Syaoran said. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, clearly scared.

"…What the hell are they talking about…?" Rima asked. Everybody else shrugged.

"So, the people who will be coming is…Syaoran," Tomoyo started.

"Duh." Syaoran said.

"Sakura…"

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

"Eriol…"

"Okay." Eriol said.

"Me, of course…" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Amu…"

"Whatever." Amu said.

"Tadase…"

"Sure…" Tadase said.

"Rima…"

"Whatev…" Rima said.

"Nagi…"

"Cool." Nagihiko said.

"Kukai…"

"Yeah!" Kukai cried, grinning.

"Yaya…"

Silence

"Sorry, I forgot Yaya, Hikaru, and Rikka wasn't here…" Tomoyo said, chuckling nervously. Everybody sighed.

"Anyway, Hikaru…Rikka…Mizuki-sensei…Ikuto…"

"Whatever." Ikuto said, eating cat nip he had with him.

"And lastly, Utau…"

"Kay…" Utau said.

"And, that's all!"

"Wow…that's a lot…" Sakura said.

"I know…" Tomoyo said.

"How will we get there?" Rima asked.

"We'll be taking a jet, as the tickets is for the Li's private jet, and Wei can take us to the airport." Syaoran said, taking out a phone.

"…A…A jet…?" Amu looked at Syaoran in shock.

"Yeah, since the tickets are green, most likely, we'll be taking mine." He said.

"…Who's Wei?" Yukari asked Sakura since Syaoran was now on the phone.

"Wei is Syaoran's butler. He's in China now but he will come. He even trained with Syaoran for martial arts and all…I think…" Sakura said.

"Wei's coming tomorrow. So we all have to be ready by two days cause we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Syaoran said. Everybody nodded.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Kay."

"I'm good with that."

"Whatever…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Uh huh."

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, I'd better go." Amu said.

Everybody nodded.

"Bye!" Sakura said, smiling at her friends and teacher.

"BYE!!" Everybody but Ikuto, Rima, and Yukari said.

"See ya…I should get you a nickname soon…" Ikuto said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I got it!" Everybody looked at Ikuto.

"Li there can be little wolf!" Everybody stared at him.

"Or maybe Syao!" Everybody stared some more.

"…Why does the nickname you have given me have to be the same as their nickname for me…" Syaoran asked.

"And for Kinomoto…I still have to think of one…" Everybody sweat dropped.

"Hiiragizawa, his will be…I'll just call him by his first name." Everybody fell down anime style.

"As for Daidouji, hers will be…Tomo…" Everybody stared at him. He shrugged.

"What? I got nothing." He said.

"Oh well, bye Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran." Amu and Rima said.

Everybody waved good bye and Eriol then closed the door. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Hopefully Li-san is alright…" Tomoyo said.

Everybody nodded and headed to their rooms, upset.

Sakura's POV

I sighed. I rolled around my bed. Kero-chan was asleep. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO GET MY MIND OFF OF GOING TO HONG KONG!!!

I sighed and got up. I walked out. I saw Syaoran's door opened and knocked on it. I peeked inside. Syaoran was in deep thought, just on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

I approached him silently.

"S-Syaoran?" I asked. He was still staring at the ceiling. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes snapped opened.

"S-Sakura!?" He cried, while blushing. TOTALLY CUTE!!

"Sorry, I was bored so I came here." I said, sitting on his green bed. He shook his head.

"I-It's o-okay…" He said, still blushing. I smiled and kissed his cheek again. He blushed again. He looked at me in the eye, making me flustered.

"W-What?" I asked. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I blushed and widen my eyes in surprise.

I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We continued to kiss until we had to breathe. We broke apart and panted heavily. I looked into his eyes. We smiled.

"…I…I love you…" I said quietly.

He smiled. "Me too…" He said, capturing my lips again.

Tomoyo's POV

I giggled quietly as I recorded Sakura and Syoaran kissing each other. I just love this!

Finally, they stopped and I tip toed back to my room. I stopped at Eriol's room. I knocked.

"Come in." I went in and smiled.

"Hey…" I said. Eriol looked up and blushed slightly…why did he blush?

"H-Hi T-Tomoyo…" He said. I cocked my head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-NOTHING!!!" He cried. I raised my brow.

"Right…" I approached him and looked at what he was reading.

"Ahhh, literature…" I said. "I like it too!" I smiled at Eriol who smiled back.

"Yeah, it's interesting." He said. I blushed slightly.

Then I leaned forward unconsciously. Then I placed my lips on his cheek, closing my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes when I slowly separated from him.

I looked at him. He was looking at me with wide eyes. I blushed and gasped.

"I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY!!" I cried. He just looked at me.

"I-I just…i-it was by accident! I-I didn't mean t-too! I-I-I'm s-so sor-!" I was interrupted when Eriol suddenly kissed me. I blinked in surprise.

A while after, he broke the kiss. I blinked in surprise.

"T-Tomoyo…I-I love y-you…" He whispered, blushing, yet looking straight into my eyes. I gasped.

"I-I'm sorry…I understand if y-you don't t-think of me that wa-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" I cried, cutting him off. I kissed him. He responded quickly.

5 minutes later, we broke apart. I giggled.

"Finally, I confessed…" I said, hugging him happily. He chuckled.

"Me too…"

"So, when Syaoran asked if you wanted to hug somebody that was in our living room before, did he mean you wanted to hug me…?" I asked. He blushed.

"…" I giggled.

"I guessed it didn't I?" He nodded slowly and blushed. I giggled.

"Oh! I just remembered!" I took out my camcorder and showed him what Syaoran and Sakura did. He chuckled.

"No doubt Sakura and Syaoran are fated to be together…" He said. Tomoyo nodded, giggling. Then she blushed.

"…W-What a-about us…" She whispered. Eriol smiled.

"Even if we aren't, I would still love you…" He said. Tomoyo smiled.

"…Me too…"

* * *

Kura: O-O

Amu: Awww…so cute!

Kura: Actually, I didn't meant to have Eriol and Tomoyo confess to each other…

Amu: Whatever, it still counts!

Kura: True.

Eriol: Hi, so what happened?

Amu: You confessed to Tomoyo.

Eriol: *blushes*

Tomoyo: I heard my name, what's up?

Eriol: *Blushes harder*

Tomoyo: …?

Amu, Kura: Well, in this chapter, you and Eriol conf-!

Eriol: NOTHING HAPPENED!!!

Tomoyo: …?

Kura: *groans* Party pooper…

Amu: BYE!!


	24. Going to Hong Kong

Kura: Yeah!! The 21st chapter is now up and running!!

Amu: …

Ikuto: What will this be about?

Kura: Well, this will be about them going to Hong Kong and seeing Syaoran's family and all…plus, there will be new characters! ^^

Amu: …

Ikuto: Cool. What's Strawberry and Kiddy King going to do?

Amu: …

Kura: Well, there will be some Tadamu and Rimahiko. And of course, Sakura and Syaoran moments!!!

Amu: …

Kura: Why are you so quiet?

Ikuto: …Amu…?

Amu: …

Kura, Ikuto: …?

Amu: *yawns* Hey, what were you guys talking about?

Kura: YOU WERE ASLEEP!!??

Amu: Yeah, why?

Kura: *glaring at Amu*

Amu: …?

Kero: Kura doesn't own CCS and SC!

Kura: START!!!

* * *

Chapter 21- Going to Hong Kong

Sakura's POV

I yawned as I waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to come down stairs. Syaoran and I were already packed and ready and were waiting for the last two to come down. Nakuru was staying behind. Suppie and Kero was coming with us. It was the day we will all be going to Hong Kong! I wonder if the others are ready…

"Ughh! What's taking them so long!!??" Syaoran cried, pacing around. I giggled.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a sec!" Syaoran groaned.

"They'd better be! I wanna get there soon and kill the elders!" He cried. I sweat dropped.

"…Why…?" I asked. He blinked. He looked at me and blushed.

"…Hoe?" I said to myself, wondering why he blushed.

"Sorry I'm late!" I looked to see Tomoyo with a huge purple suitcase.

"…What's with the big suitcase?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo beamed.

"It's filled with all the adventures of the Clow cards and Sakura cards! I want to show these to the others!" I blushed.

"A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!" I cried in disbelief. She shook her head.

"Nope!" I sweat dropped.

"Sorry guys! I was telling Nakuru that she couldn't come!" Everybody turned to see Eriol come in.

I was actually surprised. He looked tired and his hair was a mess. Tomoyo giggled.

"Eriol, you hair's a real mess." She said, still laughing. He blushed.

Tomoyo giggled again. "Here, let me fix that!" She said. She began to smooth out his hair with her fingers. Eriol smiled.

"Thanks Tomoyo."

Syaoran and I blinked.

"Hey, Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "Do you know why they're like that?"

I shook my head. "I'm wondering the same thing!" I whispered back. I looked back and gasped silently.

"Syaoran! Eriol is kissing Tomoyo on the cheek!" I whispered, excited. Syaoran looked at them and his eyes widened in shock.

"…No…effing…way…" He whispered. I looked back and gasped again.

This time, they were kissing on the lips! THE FREAKING LIPS!!! Hey, don't get me wrong…I'm happy for Tomoyo but still really shock here…

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, blushing slightly. That's when Syaoran grabbed Eriol's arm and dragged him out of the room. Then I took my chance…

"Tomoyo, you confessed!!" I cried. She nodded happily. We squealed loudly.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HER!!??" We turned to where Syaoran and Eriol had just left. We blinked. We peeked to see what they were doing.

Eriol sighed. "I confess and kissed her. Is that so bad?" Syaoran just gaped.

"Wait a minute, you found out you liked her a few weeks ago," Eriol nodded, blushing. "And you confessed to her when?"

"…The day before yesterday…" Syaoran gaped.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO TELL SAKURA AND YOU JUST TELL TOMOYO AFTER A FEW WEEKS!!??" Eriol nodded. Syaoran groaned in frustration, making Tomoyo and I giggle.

"Guys, if you're finished, we'd better hurry to the airport!" Tomoyo said. "We promised to meet the others in…10 MINUTES!!!" She screamed.

"WHATTT!!!???" We all screamed. We ran out, only to bump into a limo. I sweat dropped.

Wei-san came out from the limo and smiled. "Good Morning!" He said. We all smiled.

"Good morning Wei-san!" I cried, excited to see him here after quite a while!

We all got into the limo, hoping to get at the airport in time.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…

Amu's POV

"Hey strawberry." I turned to glare at the one and only Ikuto.

"Shut. Up!" I half screamed, half whispered in annoyance. He smirked.

"What got you so ticked?" He asked.

"Well, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol are totally late!" I cried.

He chuckled. "Is that all? That's so strange strawberry." I grabbed a bat that Utau had packed and held it up.

"Don't intimidate me Ikuto…" I said. He chuckled. Utau then grabbed the bat back.

"Amu! That's my bat for making Ikuto behave!" She cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Amu, I'm sure Sakura and the others will be here soon." Nagi said. I groaned.

"They said to be here by 10! They're 20 minutes late!" I cried.

"Amu!" I turned to see Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol running towards us with an old man wearing a suit.

"Who's the geezer?" Ikuto asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"…This is Wei…" He said.

I nodded. "That's great! You guys are late!" Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Eriol who blushed.

"Let me guess, it's because of the two you guys are staring at." Rima said. Syaoran nodded, glaring at Eriol.

Tadase sighed. "Let's just get going…" He said.

"Yaya's hungry!" Yaya cried.

Everybody groaned at her.

"Syaoran-sama, shouldn't we get going." Syaoran looked up.

"Oh yeah, thanks Wei." He said. He turned to us. "Come on." He said, walking to a direction away from the registration…or whatever it's called.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go over there?" Kukai asked, pointing to what I was just talking about. Syaoran shook his head.

"Nope." A lady with the usual airport uniform smiled at Syaoran.

"Ah, hello Syaoran-sama. Are you going back to Hong Kong?" Syaoran nodded. She smiled.

"Li-sama will be pleased to see you." She said. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking us to the plane." Sakura said, bowing. The woman giggled.

"What a polite and cute girlfriend Syaoran-sama has." She said. Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"WHATEVER!!" They both cried, still blushing. Then the lady started to lead us to the hallway that leads to the plane. I looked out a window before we entered and gaped.

Outside was this huge green plane that had the name, "Li Xiao-Lang". I was confused.

Who the hell is Li Xiao-Lang…?

I rushed to Syaoran and asked. "Syaoran, who's Li Xiao-Lang?" He panicked and I blinked.

Everybody looked at him, confused while Eriol was chuckling.

"That's Syaoran's Chinese name." He said.

Kukai and Ikuto started to laugh.

"What kind of stupid name in Xiao-Lang!?" Ikuto asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"At least I'm not some sort of perverted neko." He said, smirking. Ikuto glared.

Rima, Utau, Tomoyo, Nagi, Rikka, Yaya and I were laughing our butts off. I was holding my sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I cried. "That's the same nickname I gave Ikuto!!" I cried. Ikuto glared at me. He then approached me. I noticed and backed away.

"W-What are you doing Ikuto?" I asked. Everybody just stared at us. Some were giggling or chuckling, as if knowing what he was going to do. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was recording and at the same time, looking like she wanted to kill Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked. He bent down till out faces were inches apart. My eyes widened. He smirked again.

What the hell…

Then he whispered. "Are you sure I'm the pervert here, Amu?" He asked, breathing down my neck, making me blush. Then…he did it.

"KYAAA!!!!" I screamed while covering my ear. That's right, you guessed it…he bit my poor ear…

I glared at Ikuto who started to walk ahead of the others. Everybody was either staring at me or laughing like crazy. In other words, Kukai, Syaoran, and Eriol.

"I WILL KILL YOU IKUTO!!!" I didn't care if the whole airport heard me, all that mattered was to kill that idiotic neko I have to call my teacher.

I stomped after the others. Kukai was still laughing his ass off and the others were either grinning or looking at me.

"Amu, don't worry," I turned to Utau. "You should know by now. He loves to tease you." She said. I sighed.

"I know but it's so annoying!" I cried in frustration. Everybody laughed.

"Hey, better hurry or I'll tell the pilot to just go without you guys!" Ikuto yelled, already in the plane.

Everybody ran to get inside.

I gaped as I went inside. The place was pretty much light green and was so beautiful! It didn't even look like a plane! More of a huge castle room!

I sat down and touched the fabric.

"Wow, silk!" Tadase said in amazement as he touched the fabric. Syaoran looked up.

"What?" He touched it and groaned. "Meling did this…" He said.

"What did this Meling person do?" Yaya asked. Syaoran sighed.

"She changed the seats and nearly decorated to whole place! And I'm guessing she made my sisters help her…" He said. Sakura giggled.

"Meling is so nice!" She said. Eriol smirked.

"Except for the fact that she hated you before since Syaoran liked you." Sakura and Syaoran glared at him. I chuckled nervously.

…I felt so out of place…

* * *

4 Hours Later…

I groaned. Ikuto was holding me, making me pissed; Tadase was playing the Guitar Hero game with Syaoran, Nagi, Eriol and Kukai; Sakura, Rima and Utau was doing karaoke; and Tomoyo was recording everybody, while at some points, she was glaring at Ikuto for some strange reason.

I kicked Ikuto but he still wouldn't let go.

"Ikuto," He looked at me.

"Yes strawberry?" I sighed, frustrated.

"Please let me go." I said. He smirked.

"Nope." I glared at him.

"JUST LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!!!" I yelled. Tomoyo walked up to us.

"Ikuto, please let go of Amu. You're ruining the story and making it amuto when it's supposed to be tadamu!!" She cried. We stared at her.

"…What…?" Ikuto said. She groaned.

"Nothing! Anyway, you're ruining my plan to get Amu and Tadase together and make them a tadamu couple!!!" By that time, everybody was looking at her.

Ikuto grinned. "What about shrimp and girly boy?" He asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Them too!" She cried happily.

"And what's their couple name?" Nagi and Rima glared at Ikuto.

"RIMAHIKO!!!!" Tomoyo screamed happily.

Everybody stared at Tomoyo who was smiling like crazy and humming "rimahiko" to herself.

"…Weird…" Ikuto said, finally letting go of me. I ran and backed away from him.

Then Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Who wants to see a video I made of Sakura's adventures!!??" She cried. Sakura panicked.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed, attempting to stop Tomoyo.

Ping

A Sakura flower pin with ribbons appeared on Tomoyo's head. She looked down and giggled evilly.

"…Sakura…" Sakura gulped and backed away.

"If you don't want to be tied up and wake up tomorrow underwater, then you'd better shut up and let me show everybody these videos!" Tomoyo said in a happy, yet evil voice.

Sakura yelped and nodded. Tomoyo looked up and smiled evilly.

"Good! Now does anybody else object?" She asked. Everybody shook their heads.

Ping

Tomoyo blinked.

"…What just happened?" She asked. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Come on Tomoyo, let's show everybody your wonderful videos!" Everybody turned to see a girl with dark blue-purple hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a beret and wore a blue and purple shirt and skirt. Her hair was quite long, like Rhythm's and her eyes shown with excitement. She grinned.

"Well, aren't ya gonna show them?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded happily.

"You're right!" Tomoyo then went to her stuff while everybody's chara was saying hi to Tomoyo's new chara.

Alice smiled at her sister. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked.

The new chara grinned. "The name's Avaron! Nice to meet ya all!" She said.

"…She sure is different from Alice…" I said. Everybody nodded.

Avaron winked at all the boy charas, making them blush slightly. Then she grabbed Rhythm and Yang and kissed both of them on the cheek, making them blush even more. Kusu Kusu and Sun glared at her.

"HEY!! YANG'S MINE!!!" Sun cried, pushing Avaron out of the way. Yang blushed heavily as soon as Sun hugged him. Kusu Kusu did the same with Rhythm. Avaron grinned.

Sun and Kusu Kusu pulled Yang and Rhythm away from Avaron. Rima was groaning at her charas behavior. Nagi sighed. Syaoran and Sakura blushed slightly.

"…Finally!" Avaron said. Everybody looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"…You did that to get them together?" Avaron grinned at Rima.

"Yup!" She said.

"I'm back!" Tomoyo said, carrying a bunch of videos. Everybody looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"…I should've known one of her chara would be a matchmaker…" I muttered. Tomoyo blinked, confused.

"Ne, Tomoyo," Tomoyo looked at Rikka.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why do you like to match people up?" She asked. Tomoyo's eyes glinted.

Ping

"BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE DATING WITH PEOPLE WHO THEY SHOULD NOT BE WITH!!!!" Tomoyo/ Avaron screamed. Rikka hid behind Hikaru who was blushing slightly.

"…O-Okay…" Rikka whimpered, now hugging Hikaru who was blushing harder with every passing second.

I suddenly felt sorry for Hikaru cause then sooner or later, Tomoyo's gonna make Hikaru and Rikka suffer for all we have been through…

Ping

Tomoyo blinked again, wondering what happened.

Eriol looked at his watch. "We should arrive at Hong Kong in 30-40 minutes…" He said. Tomoyo looked up.

"Aww…but that only leaves us one video to watch!" She cried. Rima then picked up a video randomly and gave it to Tomoyo.

"We'll watch this." She said. Tomoyo took one look at the video and grinned.

"Perfect! This is a wonderful video!" She cried, now putting the video in the VCR.

We all looked at the flat-screen T.V. and waited.

"DREAMING! DREAMING!  
Soshite tobira ga hiraku yo!

Rima picked up the controller and stopped the video. "…What…the…hell…" She said. Everybody just stared. Sakura blushed heavily.

Tomoyo grabbed the controller and played the video again.

"Aoi sora ni hikouki kumo  
Tsunaida te ni waite kura POWER  
Doko date yuke sou da yo  
Kaze ni note

It's all right Daijoubu daijoubu daijoubu  
Kiseki datte okoseru

Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo  
Tsubasa hiroge

Kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de  
Deaeru hi o matteru

DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING!  
Soshite tobira ga hiraku yo!"

All of us but Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, thinking, 'What…the…hell…'

We all watched as the video continued on.

First the video started out as their old school came in view. Later, we saw students in...oh my freaking goodness…they were wearing costumes…looks kinda fun…

Next, we saw Sakura fixing a girls wing on her outfit. Nearby was Syaoran, glaring at her and pretty much everybody else…strange.

I looked at everybody. They were freaked out by the story but Nagi was looking at the short brown haired girl who wings were fixed by Sakura…strange…

Next, we saw Tomoyo rush in, pull Sakura and Syaoran away. Then Sakura came back and she was wearing a prince's outfit!

"Wow…nice Sakura." I said. Sakura blushed. Meanwhile, Syaoran was blushing really hard…I wonder why…

I turned my attention back to the TV and stared. Then I started to giggle. Then I laughed hard. Syaoran was still blushing and glaring at all of us who were laughing, including Tomoyo and Eriol.

You wanna know the reason why? Well, it's because in this episode, Syaoran was wearing a FREAKING DRESS!!!!! I just couldn't help but laugh as I saw the TV Syaoran in a girly, pink and white dress with a few frills. Not to mention the blonde curly wing made me laugh even harder.

"THAT'S IT!!" Syaoran stopped the video and threw it to Tomoyo. He walked up to her. "Never show that video to anyone EVERY AGAIN!!!" He yelled and stomped away.

Everybody but Sakura and Hikaru looked at him before laughing.

"Real nice Syao! Never knew you could become such a pretty girl!" Kukai cried. Syaoran glared at him.

Nagi walked up to him. "I know how you feel man…" He said, depressed. Meanwhile, Ikuto, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase were trying to stifle their laughs…although they failed miserably. Heck even their own charas were doing the same thing. Kiseki and Yoru were even supporting each other from falling down!

I walked up to him. "Sorry Syaoran but it's a bit too funny…"I said, giggling a bit every now a then.

He glared at me and huffed. "Well blame Mizuki…she's the one that forced me too…"

Kukai sighed. "At least you weren't forced too by your own friend…" Tadase and Kukai looked at Nagi who glared at them. They both gulped and backed away.

"Syaoran-sama," Everybody looked up. The pilot was talking to us by the…speaker shone…I think that's what it's called…

"Syaoran-sama, we'll be arriving at Hong Kong in 2 minutes so will everybody please sit down. Thank you."

Everybody took their seats quickly. I sat next to Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto was gripping on the seat.

"…I just remembered…I hate planes…" I stared at Ikuto.

"You just remembered that now?"

"Yup…"

"…Okay…"

Ikuto face suddenly went pale as the plane tilted forward.

"…I can't believe I forgot I hated airplanes…" He whispered. I smiled.

"Don't worry Ikuto. It's probably because we were all having fun." He nodded slightly and held my hand tightly like a small child, afraid to be separated from his mother. I smiled. He seemed so different from his usual perverted self!

"…Ikuto-niisan…" We turned to Tadase. He smiled. "I'm sorry…I also forgot you hated airplanes…"

Ikuto shook his head. "I-It's a-a-alright…" He said. Then he yelped when the plane landed. I tried to hide my laugh.

As we got out of the plane, Ikuto ran out and cried, "YES!!! WE'RE OUT!!! OH, SWEET SWEET LAND!!!"

Everybody, including the people around us, sweat dropped. Syaoran, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, and Utau hit him.

"SHUT UP!!" They cried. I laughed.

Then a girl bumped into me.

"AHH!!! I-I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I sweat dropped as the girl left the so running on and on and on and on and on-

"OH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!" Rima, Utau, Rikka, and Tomoyo/Avaron screamed. The girl yelped.

"I-I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!"

I sighed and looked girl that kept apologizing to me. She had shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She seemed shorter than me. She wore a bright green shirt with a yellow happy face on it. Her shorts were a bright pink. She wore a white headband with a bow on the right side and her shoes were bright white…I have to admit…she's pretty cute…

"Crazy!" All of us turned to see another girl with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was taller than the girl who bumped into me but a bit. Probably around my height…She wore a blue shirt that matched her eyes and seemed like a school shirt and with a black ribbon as a tie. She wore a light blue skirt and black shoes with cute girly ribbons on it. She wore a white headband like the other girl. But the bow was on the left side. She was cute too...

She ran up to the shorter girl and sighed. "I told you to stay with me."

"I'M SORRY CALM!!" The girl cried. The other girl, Calm winced.

"…You don't have to yell, Crazy…"

"…Oh yeah…sorry!" Crazy said. Crazy laughed while Clam sighed.

Calm turned to me. "I'm really sorry about my friend. She tends to become really crazy and run off."

"I-I understand…" I said. Clam smiled and left with her friend.

"…That was strange…" Sakura said. Everybody nodded.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was kissing the ground. Utau then brought out her bat and began to chase Ikuto around the airport.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light nearby. We turned to see photographers all around these people…

"…Oh shit…" Syaoran said. The crowd of photographers then opened to show these 4 women that were probably around Ikuto's age. Next to them was this girl that was probably around our age and she looked bored.

Honestly, the only word I could think of right now was beautiful. These women were quadruplets. Each one had…I think dark auburn hair and their eyes were the same as Syaoran's, just lighter. Each wore the same Chinese dress but each color was different. One had red, the other had blue, the next had green, and the last had white.

Now, the girl was a bit different. She had long black hair made into two buns held by yellow ribbons and the rest just fell back. Her eyes were bright ruby red and she wore a pale yellow Chinese shirt and brown shorts. She sighed, clearly bored and then looked up.

She looked straight at us and blinked. Then her attention turned to Sakura.

"…Sakura-san?" She cried. Everybody with cameras looked and turned to us.

Then the four women looked at Syaoran who was pale right now. He gulped and then ran. The four women followed while screaming, "SYAORAN!!!!!"

They ran right past us, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

"GYAAAA!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!"

"SYAORAN, GET BACK HERE!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!!!???"

"I WANNA HUG YOU!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"WAIT!" They all stopped, including Syaoran. The white girl turned to us.

Sakura, who was besides me, flinched and gulped.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" They screamed and launched themselves on Sakura!

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran screamed with a pale face.

"HOEEEEEE!!!!" Wow…it sure has been a while since I heard Sakura say hoe…

The rest of us watch Sakura getting buried underneath the women.

"MELING!" We turned to see Syaoran looking at the other girl. The other girl sighed.

"Sorry Syaoran. I said I was going out and they wouldn't let me leave without answers," She said. "And then they made me take them with me to pick you and your friends up. I really am sorry Syao…"

Syaoran sighed. "…Right now…I just feel sorry for Sakura…" We all turned to see the 4 women step away from…is that Sakura?

Her face was red from the pinching and her hair was a compete mess. He clothes were messy as well and her eyes were spinning.

"H-Hoee…why is the r-room spinning…?" She asked before fainting.

"AHH!! SAKURA!!" Syaoran and Tomoyo cried. They shook her.

I looked at the 4 women looked down.

"…Sorry Syao…"

"We were just excited to see you and Sakura…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I mean, it's not every day we get to see out only little brother again with his girlfriend when he just came back from Japan…"

...

......

.........

...Wait…little brother…?

* * *

Kura: And…cut!

Amu: …Who's Calm and Crazy?

Kura: You'll all find out in the next chapter!

Amu: -____-

Kura: And many thanks to those who have read my story! I'm so happy!!! T^T

Amu: -_____-

Kura: BYE!!!

Amu: See ya…


	25. The Awkward Ride, Ice Cream, and X Chara

Kura: Time for the 22nd chappie! ^^

Amu: …-_- What's gonna happen?

Kura: Well…there will probably be a flash back…oh! And it looks like Nagihiko will be tortured!

Amu: …What…?

Nagi: WHAT!

Rima: What's gonna happen?

Kura: *shows Rima the chapter*

Rima: …pbth…

Kura: You like it?

Rima: Yeah, totally! ^^ Except the part over here…*points to part*

Kura: …I thought it was torture for Nagi…

Rima: …very true…hehehehehe…^^

Nagi: *gulps*

Kura: Kero!

Kero: Kura doesn't own SC or CCS. Thank God-

Kura: KERO!

Kero: Fine…thank _goodness_ for that…

Kura: START!

* * *

Chapter 22- The Awkward Ride, Ice Cream, and The X Chara

Amu's POV

I never thought a ride in a stinking limousine could be so awkward…perhaps because I never thought I would ever ride a limousine…

I nervously glanced at Syaoran who was still making death glares at his sisters who all 4 of them just ignored it…and right now, I wonder how they do that…

"So," I looked up to see the youngest of the 4 looking at us. Us, meaning, me, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Hikaru, Rikka, Utau, and I believe the last is Ikuto.

She smiled at us. "How did you guys and Syaoran meet?"

"We meet on the first day of school." Nagi said. Yeah…all thanks to Sakura.

"How is it because of Sakura?" She asked. I just stared.

Syaoran glared at his sister. "Feimei, don't read people's mind without their permission!"

The girl, Feimei pouted. "But Xiao, that's no fun!" She whined.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Some of us laughed.

"Anyway, sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Li Fuutie. I'm the eldest in the Li family. That is Fanren, Shiefa and the last is Feimei!" The eldest, Fuutie said. "And you can all call us by our first names!"

"Are you guys quadruplets?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Ikuto smirked. "No reason." Syaoran glared and got up. He walked over to Ikuto.

"Don't make me try and kill you. If you even try to get close to any of my sisters, you will die!" He cried.

Ikuto smirked. "Who said I was going to do that?"

"I'm only able to read the mind of people who have magic and Feimei was thinking about what you were thinking…" He said angrily.

Ikuto smirked. "Well, you have no authority to control me. I'm your teacher."

"Yeah, A FREAKING IDIOTIC COOKING TEACHER!"

"Well, at least I never wore a dress before."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Yeah I do dare, Li Syaoran."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAMMIT!"

"I like to see you try."

"…" I watched as Eriol used his magic to stop Syaoran. Nobody could hear Syaoran since Eriol muffled his sounds and Sakura was trying to stop Syaoran.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" We all looked at Fanren. "There's a dancing contest this weekend! And our inside sources told us that the judges really crave traditional Japanese dancing!"

Regular POV

Suddenly, everybody, not including Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling, and the Li sisters turned to look at Nagi.

He was reading a book.

He looked up when he felt everybody gaze. The rest followed the SC crew's gaze, wondering why they were staring at a everybody's favorite long purple-headed boy who's eyes were widening every second.

"No no no no no no no no, HELL NO!" He screamed, forming a huge X with his arms. Everybody but the CCS crew groaned.

"Come on Nagi! We all know that you're family is the most famous dancing family in Japan!" Kukai cried.

Nagi glared. "Hell no Kukai! Besides, those traditional dancing are for women! W. O. M. E. N! I AM NOT GOING TO CROSSDRESS JUST BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TOO!"

Utau suddenly had a fire in her eye. "YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! JUST BECAUSE YOU'LL BE LOSING YOUR DIGNITY, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LOSE TO A BUNCH OF CHINESE LOSERS!"

"HEY!" All the Li's cried.

"Sorry…" Utau said nervously.

Nagi frowned. "No!"

Tomoyo pulled all the girls to her side. "We have to find a way to get Nagi to do this!" She whispered excitedly.

"Why? He said he doesn't wanna do it." Rima said, clearly bored.

"Because, the trophy is HUGE!" Shiefa cried softly.

"Yeah!" Feimei cried softly.

Amu sweat dropped. "But why doesn't one of us do it? I mean, Nagi doesn't have to do it." Then her eyes lit up. "THAT'S IT!" She cried.

Everybody stared at her, confused. Amu turned to Nagi excitedly.

"Nagi, how about Nadeshiko come to Hong Kong and do it!"

Nagi and Kukai fell down anime style while Rima and Tadase sweat dropped.

"…I don't think that's possible Amu…" Tadase said. Amu pouted.

"Why not? Nagi doesn't wanna do it so why not his twin sister?"

Nagi gulped. "Well, it's kinda hard to just ask her…"

"Please-"** (pretend she's continuing the e's)**

Nagi sweat dropped. "Amu, if you think that's gonna work, think again."

"eee-"

"…Um…Amu?"

"eee-" This time, Rima joined in, enjoying the torture it gave Nagi.

"I already said no!"

"eee-"

"NO DAMMIT!"

"eee-"

Everybody watched in amusement as the two girls blinked their eyes innocently, torturing the poor boy. They didn't even try to stop and breathe.

"NOOOOO!"

"eee-"

Then Tomoyo pulled Rima away, leaving Amu to try and convince Nagi.

"What was that for! I had more innocent looks coming!" Rima whispered angrily.

Tomoyo grinned evilly. "I have a better idea…"

Tomoyo whispered her evil plan to Rima who was blushing every passing second, earning the attention of some around her. Meaning, Kukai, Tadase, Eriol, Syaoran, Ikuto, and Utau.

Rima shook her head. "No way!" She whispered angrily.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, clearly interested.

"I thought it be easier to convince Nagi is Rima tried flirting with him or maybe even kissing him.

Kukai closed his eyes. "…That may just work…"

"Of course that'll work, idiot!" Utau cried, hitting him on the head. Kukai glared at the singer.

Rima shook her head. Utau grinned.

"You will do it or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell everybody about a little thing you feel about a certain person."

"…What?"

"And I mean, the whole world, which includes your little boy fans at school."

Rima paled and glared at the blonde singer. "…Fine…"

Tomoyo cheered silently.

Tadase went to Amu and stopped her. Amu fainted from having to go so long without breathing, causing her to collapse, pulling Tadase down with her.

Tadase was on the bottom of an unconscious Amu. And now, he looked like a tomato with blonde hair.

Tomoyo squealed and began to record them, making Tadase blush harder.

Nagi sighed, glad the torturing was over…not!

Rima hugged him from the back, making him yelp.

Ikuto had already helped Tadase and they were both steadying her so that she wouldn't fall down. Tomoyo switched to them. And everybody was watching with interest.

"R-R-Rima!" Nagi cried, turning around. Rima buried her face into his chest while whimpering sadly.

"Ne~ Nagi~"

Nagi blushed. "W-W-What?"

Rima smirked, glad of the affect she was having on him. "Please have Nadeshiko come. I really want to see her again." She said, smiling innocently while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nagi gulped and blushed harder. "Um…"

Rima smiled, "Please? I'll be really happy if you do."

Meanwhile, everybody was snickering, except for Amu and Sakura. The charas, except for Temari and Kiseki were laughing their head off.

Nagi just mumbled something. Rima frowned.

"What? I didn't catch that…" Rima inwardly sighed, hoping this would work. "…Nagi-koi."

Nagi blushed heavily and muttered "fine". Rima smirked.

Everybody cheered.

Rima was about to go back to Amu who was now waking up when Nagi grabbed her wrist. He smirked.

"Where are you going, _Rima-koi?" _Everybody was watching the two rivals.

Rima blushed, angry with herself. 'I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!' She thought angrily.

"I-I'm gonna sit with Amu purple-head!"

"Oh, back to name calling now?"

"Yeah, what of it purple-head!"

Nagi chuckled. "Is that the only name you could think of?"

Rima huffed and sat next to Amu, pushing Ikuto. Nagi rolled his eyes. He then got his phone.

"Well, I'm gonna call Nadeshiko then." He said. Tadase and Kukai looked at each other nervously.

"How the hell is Nagi supposed to call Nadeshiko when's he's Nadeshiko!" Kukai whispered.

"I have no idea!" Tadase whispered back.

Everybody watched Nagi call somebody.

"…Mother?"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I'm in Hong Kong now. Did you know about this dance contest thing?"

Everybody, mostly Rima, glared at Nagi who rolled his eyes at everybody.

"…yeah…uhuh…."

Everybody looked at him as his eyes got wide.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FREAKING MOTHER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN FREAKING TELL ME!"

Everybody sweat dropped at Nagi who was yelling into the phone.

Nagi slapped his forehead. "…Just call me when you get here…" He said angrily. He snapped the phone shut. He sat down and groaned. "Mother is crazy…" He whispered.

Everybody looked at each other, wondering what happened.

"…Um…Nagi…? What exactly happened?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" He said angrily.

Nagi's POV

I was completely furious!

Why didn't mother tell me that _Nadeshiko _was supposed to enter the stupid damn contest! She never told me!

…Did she…?

_Flashback _(YAY! FLASHBACK! ^^)

_I was just getting home from the first day of school._

"_Nadeshiko!" I groaned._

"…_Ne, Nagi! When will that old woman stop calling you by your girl name?" I sighed._

"_How the hell should I know Rhythm…"_

_Temari giggled. "Whatever it is, it must be important."_

"…_Yeah…whatever…" I grumbled as I left my room._

_I went into the practice room to see mother with Baaya-san._

_She turned and smiled. "Good news Nadeshiko!"_

"…_Huh?" I just stared blankly at her._

"_We're going to Hong Kong soon!"_

…

…

…

"_WHAT!" I screamed. Mother smiled._

"_There's going to be a dancing competition there soon and I really want you to participate!"_

"_B-But it's all the way in Hong Kong!"_

"_So, you went to Europe and you didn't worry. Except for upsetting Amu-san but still."_

"_B-B-But!"_

"_But what?"_

"…_I just got into to Junior High! I can't miss anything!"_

"_But Tsukasa-san said it was alright!"_

…_Note to self: Kill Tsukasa…_

"_BUT STILL!"_

"_Could it be somebody is holding you back?"_

"…_What…?"_

_She smirked. "Maybe Mashiro Rima-san?"_

_I blushed. Wait…WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING FOR!_

_Note to self: Never, I repeat, NEVER speak of Rima-chan in the house again…_

"_N-No…"_

"_Good! Then we'll leave soon!"_

_Flashback ends…_

I mentally smacked myself.

HOW THE FREAKING HELL DID I FORGET THE STUPID CONVERSATION!

…I forgot…I was supposed to kill Tsukasa…I will when I get back.

I turned to the others. "Hey, who hates Tsukasa and wants to kill him?"

Everybody looked at me. Syaoran's sisters and his cousin looked confused.

"ME!" Amu cried.

"Definitely…" Rima said.

"…" Ikuto said.

"Yes…" Tadase said.

"Sometimes." Kukai said.

"Whatever." Utau said.

"Maybe!" Yaya said happily.

"…Why?" Sakura and Syaoran asked.

I smiled a bit too innocently. "Just something that he allowed mother to make me do…" I said evilly.

My friends shuddered, except for Amu.

"Then let's do it together Nagi! I still wanna kill him for hiring Ikuto as our damn teacher!" She cried.

I nodded.

"YEAH!" We both cried.

Everybody else sweat dropped.

Regular POV

Tomoyo was really bored and took out her netbook. She quickly went on the internet and got onto Youtube.

She typed in something and clicked on one of the videos. She took her earphones and plugged it in and began to sing softly.

2ne1- I Don't Care (Can you guess which language it is? ^^)

"Hey Playboy

It's about time

And your time's up

I had to do this one for my girls you know

Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care

That's the only way you boys learn."

Everybody was looking at her now.

"Oh…oohooh woh oh ohh

2ne1 yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah

Oh…oohooh woh oh ohh

2ne1 yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah"

'She's really good at singing…' Amu thought.

"Ni otgise mudeun ripseutigeun

Naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae

Maeil haruwe susipbeon

Kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon

Byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata oh~oh~

Geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu

Nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima

I won't let it fly!

Ije nimandaerohae

Nan miryeoneul beorillae

Hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde oohooh oh~

Gakkeumssik sure chiwihae jeonhwalgeoro

Jigeumeun saebyeok daseossiban

Neon tto dareun yeojaui ireumenul bulleo no ooh no~

I don't care

Geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon

Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalbe bikyeojullae

Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima

Cause I don't care eh eh eh eh eh

I don't care eh eh eh eh eh

Cause I don't care eh eh eh eh eh

I don't care eh eh eh eh eh

Boy I don't care."

Tomoyo stopped as soon as she was sure everyone was staring at her and said, "What?" She took off her ear phones and closed her netbook. "What are you all staring at?"

"We're watching Tomoyo-chi singing!" Yaya cried.

"…Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Cause you were really good at singing Tomoyo." Eriol said, smiling.

Tomoyo blushed heavily. "…T-Thanks…" She muttered.

Sakura looked up. "I forgot, wasn't Mizuki-sensei supposed to come with us?"

"Well," Syaoran started. "She said she couldn't come because of something so I gave her the ticket if she ever wanted to come to Hong Kong."

Sakura sighed. "Oh well…that's too bad."

"WE'RE HERE!' Everybody looked at Fuutie who quickly ran out and jumped in the air. "IT WAS SO BORING IN THAT DAMN CAR!"

Everybody but Syaoran's sisters and Meling looked at Syaoran in confusion.

He shrugged. "She likes walking and flying better."

"What does Syao-tan mean by flying?" Yaya asked, confused.

Syaoran looked at his eldest sister who was now floating in the air happily. "She's a wind user."

"…?" Yaya looked more confused. "AHH! FORGET IT!" She cried. She turned to Kukai. "Kukai, let's go and get ice cream!"

Kukai looked at her and blushed slightly. "W-What?"

Yaya grabbed Kukai's hand and speed off with Kukai blushing furiously and crying, "HELP!"

Everybody looked at the two running far away.

"…Do they even know where the park is?" Tomoyo asked.

"…Knowing Yaya, she'll find it sooner or later…" Amu said.

The SC cast turned and gaped as they stared at Syaoran's house…I mean mansion.

IT WAS HUGE!

Kukai's POV

We finally made it to a park after like what? 2 minutes?

I watched Yaya looked around with such excitement that I couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence.

"Kukai! There's an ice cream stand over there! Let's go buy some!" Yaya cried. I nodded and walked with her to the stand.

While we were coming to Hong Kong, Syaoran taught us some basic Chinese so we were able to understand everything. And we changed our money to Chinese money as soon as we got here.

"Can we have two ice cream cones please!" Yaya cried as we got to the stand. The woman there smiled and nodded. She had dark blue hair and blue eyes. She had a calming aura and for some strange reason, she made me feel…safe I guess.

Then I looked at the price and at my money.

Damn…

"…Um…Yaya…?"

"Nani?"

"…I only have enough for 1…"

Yaya frowned. "…Oh…then Kukai can have it!"

I nearly fell.

"W-What!"

"What?"

"You would actually pass up on ice cream!"

"Well…it is Kukai's money…" She said. I noticed a bit of pink on her cheeks but ignored it.

"Or we could share it…" She whispered. I blushed.

"W-WHAT!"

"You only have enough for 1 right?" We looked at the woman. She gave us a huge one with strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream. And it was in a bowl instead. She handed me two spoons.

"Have this instead! It's perfect for couples!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" We both cried.

I grabbed the bowl and walked away. The woman behind me was laughing and I heard her say, "That's what they always say on their first date…"

I blushed harder. Me and Yaya sat somewhere near the ice cream stand.

I watched Yaya eat happily. I smiled softly. Just watching her smile makes me smile.

"Kukai, aren't you gonna eat?"

I blinked. Yaya was right in front of my face. I felt the heat rush up to my face.

"…um…" She smiled.

I picked up my spoon and began to eat the ice cream. It was pretty good.

By the time we finished, we were racing to see who could reach the bottom of the bowl first.

We laughed, considering Yaya won. I lost by a girl again…

"You know Yaya, you're the second girl I've ever lost too."

"Really? Who was the first?"

"Utau."

"EHHH!"

"I know right? I lost her to a ramen eating contest."

"That's just sad Kukai…"

"Shut up."

"Language around a child please!"

"Whatever." I said, chuckling.

She started laughing.

I really love her laugh. It makes me feel…better I guess. It usually calms me. Even Amu agrees with in this.

I looked at my watch. "We should get back. Everybody will be worried."

Yaya nodded. "Kay!"

I got up and went to hand back the bowl to the lady.

She smiled. "Enjoyed your indirect kiss?"

I blinked. "…Huh?"

She giggled. "You ate from the same ice cream as her. You two practically kissed." I blushed.

"Anyway, Souma-kun, you don't have to speak in Chinese in front of me. I'm Japanese."

"…Oh…" I said, still blushing. She laughed.

"Goodness…young love is the best!" She said, turning away. I glared at her.

I handed the bowl back and went over to Yaya. She smiled.

"Let's go Kukai!" I nodded.

"KUKAI!" Me and Yaya turned to Pepe and Daichi.

"What's wrong?" We asked.

"There's X eggs dechu~!" Pepe cried. Our eyes widened.

"W-What!" I cried.

"Kukai! Behind you!" We turned to see around probably 50 of them. We gasped.

We looked at each other and nodded.

I looked around. The only person here was that woman. She was looking at the eggs.

…Wait…WHAT!

"Yaya's heart, Unlock!"

"My heart, Unlock!"

We did our chara nari's. I could feel the woman's gaze on me and Yaya.

"Chara Nari! Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nari! Sky Jack!"

We looked at the X eggs. I noticed that strange design on one of the eggs and groaned.

How are we supposed to fight them without Sakura!

"MURI!" The eggs charged at us. Yaya yelped and then cried, "Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies!"

Yaya's ducks appeared and charged at the eggs. They dodged. And then, the egg with the strange design hatched.

We gasped. It…it looked like a girl with long dark brown hair and cold black eyes. She glared at us. She wore a black and white collar shirt and black skirt with ruffles. She had white and black boots and an X with the design was on her head, holding a ponytail.

"…You two…are Guardians…" She spoke.

I gulped and Yaya shivered.

She glared at us. "Because of all you Guardians…my bearer lost hope…she lost hope in being with her loved one." Her glare became more intense. "…I hate all of you!" She screamed.

Then the X eggs charged at us. Then they stopped. The chara stared at Yaya. Yaya gulped.

"…You…I mostly hate you…you remind me too much of my bearer's friend…the friend that made her like this in the first place…I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!"

The eggs charged at her. Yaya screamed. My eyes widened and I rushed to push her out of the way. I grabbed her and held her close to shield her from the attack.

"DIE!" The chara screamed.

I closed my eyes tightly.

"MOONLIGHT SHIELD!"

* * *

Kura: Done!

Kukai: Wait! That's it? We gonna die just like that?

Yaya: WAHHH! YAYA DOESN'T WANNA DIE!

Kura: Relax!

Kukai: HOW CAN WE RELAX IF WE'RE GONNA DIE?

Kura: *groans* Anyway, I just read the first chapter of Shugo Chara Encore and I was surprised!

Amu: Why?

Kura: *whispers*

Amu: SERIOUSLY!

Ikuto: What?

Kura: *looks at Kukai and Utau and grins.* You see, I don't really mind Kukai and Yaya together or Kukai and Utau together. But what I read made the KukaiXUtau side grow stronger!

Kukai: …?

Utau: …?

Kura: KUKAI KISSED UTAU!

Everybody: WHAT?

Kura: KYAA! ^^ BYE!


	26. Meeting New People

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^So sorry for the late update! Summer school's been giving me so much stress , I came back from Mexico, ^^ Oh, and first quarter was HELL!

Amu: …W-What happened to Kukai and Yaya…?

Kura: You'll just have to find out…I hate geometry…

Amu: Why?

Kura: It's difficult.

Amu: Really? I would've expected you to say that Algebra is difficult…

Kura: HEY! THAT'S INSULTING! I always get either a B+ or an A in algebra! 3

Amu: …Really? And you're doing geometry?

Kura: YES REALLY!

Amu: What's so hard about geometry? It's math, like algebra.

Kura; IT IS NOT! IT IS WORSE!

Amu: *sighs* I understand…I'm bad at math too…

Kura: *sobs silently*

Amu: *does the same as Kura*

Kero: …-_-…Anyway, Kura doesn't own SC or CCS. Start.

* * *

**Chapter 23- Meeting New People**

**Regular POV**

"MOONLIGHT SHIELD!"

All of a sudden, a dark blue shield covered Kukai and Yaya. They waited for the impact of the X eggs but when it didn't come, they opened their eyes to see a teenage girl, her back facing towards them.

She had waist-length dark blue hair which was in a ponytail that was the same style as Nade's. A ribbon with two crescent moons hanging on it held her ponytail. She wore a midnight blue shirt that went a bit past her waist, making it look a bit like a dress. She had a short blue skirt and pants underneath. She was carrying a large midnight blue staff with a large crescent moon on the top.

She raised her staff and cried. "HEALING MOONLIGHT!"

The X eggs were suddenly bathed in a light blue light. Kukai and Yaya stared in amazement.

The X eggs started to heal. Kukai started to panic.

"W-Wait! The X eggs will go back to X eggs if we don't take care of her first!" He cried, pointing to the X chara. Then he gasped and looked back at the chara.

She had closing her eyes and smiled. The design and the X were disappearing. When it finally left, the chara smiled.

Her hair changed from dark brown to light brown and her eyes changed to a kind copper brown. Her clothes were the same but instead of black and white, it changed to a light white and pink.

She smiled again. "Hello…I'm so sorry for trying to kill you and all." She said sadly. Then her eyes changed to sadness.

"…She's still lost…" She turned to Kukai and Yaya. "Please help her. Without all of your help, she'll become enslaved to those horrible people forever. They took the one she loved away from her and…and I can't bear to see her this sad!"

Kukai and Yaya were clearly confused. "Wait, this makes no sense! Who's the girl they're controlling?" Kukai cried.

The chara gasped and hugged herself, winching in pain. "T-They're calling me back…if I don't go back, they'll kill her…" She whispered.

Then she disappeared.

"…Yaya is really confused…" Yaya managed in whisper.

"I can understand if you're confused." Kukai blinked.

'…That voice…' He thought.

"Yes, it's me Souma-kun; the ice cream woman." He turned to see the same exact woman who gave them the ice cream with a grin on her face.

"By the way, I'm around your teacher's age. The one with the midnight blue hair." She said, grinning. "I'll tell you everything when you go back to the Li mansion. I'll be there."

Then she disappeared.

Kukai and Yaya looked at each other.

"…This is the weirdest day ever…" Kukai said.

Yaya nodded. "Yaya agrees…" She whispered.

We finally got out of our chara nari's and sighed.

"…Let's just go back before I mentally kill myself…"

Yaya gasped. "NOOOO! KUKAI CAN'T DO THAT!" She cried while hugging Kukai tightly, making him blush madly.

"I-IT WAS JUST A JOKE YAYA!" He cried.

Yaya blinked and let go of him. She grinned. "Why didn't you say so Kukai?"

Kukai sweat dropped. "…Let's just go…"

"HAI!" Yaya cried. She grabbed Kukai's hand and began skipping back to the Li Mansion happily.

Kukai followed, chuckling.

**Calm's POV**

I giggled while watching the two walk away.

"Aww…so kawaii…"

"Calm, let's go already! I'm getting bored!" I turned to glare at Leiko, aka, Crazy.

"Be quiet! This is my only chance to see a cute moment considering MC won't even let us!"

Crazy groaned. "THIS IS TOO BORING!" She cried.

I groaned and took out a piece of candy and gave it to her. She squealed and took it happily. I sighed.

"I really should stop using candy to distract you…you'll just get diabetes…"

Crazy shrugged. "Not my fault."

I sighed.

Then I felt a presence behind us and turned. Crazy did the same.

Behind us was a girl with waist-length dark green hair and auburn eyes looking at us. She nodded. "You guys know what you have to do right?"

We nodded sadly.

"I really don't wanna betray them in the end…" Crazy said sadly.

"…Me too…" I said.

The green haired girl nodded. "I know how you two feel…I don't want to hurt Sakura-chan but I have too…"

I nodded. "By the way, MC took your chara back again."

She sighed. "I see…"

I looked at her sadly. She was different from us.

Sure we're forced to do all this but for her, they threatened to kill him…her loved one.

Heck, they even forced X energy into her chara…

Must be difficult…

"I'll see you two later…" She said, tears now flowing down her cheeks. She jumped out of the tree and disappeared.

Me and Crazy looked at where she was a moment ago.

"…I really hope that they can help her soon…" I whispered.

Crazy nodded sadly.

We both sighed.

**Amu's POV**

Kukai and Yaya finally came back!

We were all sitting down in some huge room. There was this picture of a man smiling gently. He was like an older version of Syaoran though…

I looked at Syaoran. He was…in some sort of panic mode.

He was muttering stuff in Chinese so there was no way I'd understand if he said it fast.

He may have taught me the basics, but I can't understand it when fast…

"Syao…" We all turned to see Meling. She looked a bit pissed. "…They wanna see you…"

Syaoran paled and nodded. He left quickly.

We all looked at each other, confused.

Meling groaned and sat down. "Hopefully, they won't do anything that bad to Syao…"

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

Meling looked at us sadly. "The Li elders are very strict and since auntie isn't here anymore, they would probably want to make Syaoran take the position of the leader of the Li Clan."

"Isn't he too young and how is that bad?" Ikuto asked.

"Because, Mr…whatever, Syaoran doesn't want to yet. Besides, auntie is still alive…somebody just took her…"

"In other words, she was kidnapped."

"…Yeah…" Meling said quietly.

We all looked at each other, worried.

Then all of a sudden, something appeared on the ceiling. It was blue and silver, going in a swirl shape and all…it was…strange.

Then a girl came down from it.

"Dammit, it's getting harder and harder nowadays just to make a portal. Seriously…"

She looked up and looked at us. She grinned.

She had dark blue waist-length hair and blue eyes. "Hiya!" She cried.

I just stared. Yaya jumped up and cried, "It's the ice cream lady!"

We all stared at Yaya and the girl. The girl frowned.

"My name is not ice cream lady. My name's Haruno Hazuki." She winked. "Nice to meet ya all!"

Ikuto nodded. "Yo…"

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hiya!"

"…Hello…"

"Thanks for saving us that time." Everybody looked at Kukai.

The girl, Haruno-san nodded. "No problem." Then she grinned. "It was all worth it to see you hug the girl just to protect her."

Kukai blushed while Haruno-san sighed happily.

Everybody looked at Kukai and Yaya. The later looked confused while the first was glaring at Haruno-san.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you about your enemies."

We all turned to Haruno-san. She looked at me.

"Just call me Hazuki. It's annoying when people call me Haruno-san, making me sound older than I really am…"

"…Um-"

"Hazuki!"

The weird swirling thing came back and two others came out of it. Haru- …I mean Hazuki looked at them and sighed.

"What?"

The older…I think the older of the two stood up. She had her short silver-blue hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes. Lighter than Hazuki's though.

The other stood up. She looked exactly like the other but with her hair down.

**Regular POV**

"Hazuki, Berry/Suzune took my manga/tools!" The two cried.

Everybody looked at them as the two glared at each other.

"How could you anyway!" They cried at the exact same time.

"My own brother/sister!"

"Wait, what?" They looked at each other, confused.

Rima turned to Hazuki. "Do they always do that?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yep. Weird, right?"

Everybody but Ikuto, Utau, and Hikaru nodded.

"You stole my manga/tools didn't you?"

"I didn't baka!"

"…You don't think…it can't be…"

Meanwhile, everybody was staring at them with a "what the hell" expression. Eriol on the other hand, also thought, 'They look familiar…'

They groaned. "TOMOKO!" They screamed.

Then a girl with dark blue hair and dark purple eyes appeared. She looked at the twins and smiled.

"Yes?"

They glared at her. "Tomoko…" They said menacingly.

"Wait!" Everybody turned to Yaya.

"Are you two girls?" Yaya asked.

Everybody stared at her.

"Obviously! They both look the same and are by no doubt girls!" Amu cried. The rest stared at her while Yaya and Rikka nodded.

The first twin stared at them in disbelief and then was suddenly, Amu's pink hair was on fire with black fire.

"KYA!" Amu screamed, running around the room. Everybody tried to put the fire out. The group included Hazuki as well and even Sakura's Watery Card pitched in but nothing worked.

"Ah! Suzune, stop that!"

The fire went out and everybody turned to see a girl with waist-length silver hair and dark blue eyes scolding Suzune.

Then a fire began to light up on her hair before it disappeared in 5 seconds.

"Tch. Damn your stupid ability…" Suzune cursed.

The girl grinned and stuck her tongue out at Suzune. Suzune glared at her while his/her twin hit Yume with a strange gun that cried out, "BAKA!"

"Ouch…anyway, why were you hurting that poor girl?"

"She called me a girl."

"…" Then the silver haired girl burst out laughing.

A tick appeared on Suzune's forehead before a fire just surrounded her but disappeared again. "Shut up before I kill you Yume…"

"Why are you laughing? Isn't she a girl?" Amu asked fearfully.

"No." The other twin replied.

"Wait, so you're both boys?" Yaya asked.

Rima smacked her on the head. "No! The one that can make fire is a boy while the other is a girl!"

Yaya blinked, confused. Then she smiled. "Oh! Like Nagi-tan and Nade-chi!"

Rima nodded. "Yup. Like the cross dresser and his sister. Who's nonexistent…" She whispered to herself.

Nagi glared at her.

"Anyway, Tomoko, give back my tools and his manga!" The other twin, Berry said, her eyes narrowing a black aura surrounding her. "I have to finish something and give to Hotaru today."

Tomoko shook her head. "Nope."

Berry growled. "Fine, what do we have to do…"

Tomoko grinned. "Blackmail is awesome isn't it?"

"IT'S NOT!" Berry, Suzune, and Hazuki screamed. "It's only good when I use it against others…" Berry added silently. Suzune nodded while Hazuki sweat dropped.

"Anyway, sing this together and I'll give them back!" Berry took a look at the paper and sighed.

"Fine with you Suzune?"

"Tch…"

Tomoko squealed and turned to Meling. "Is there a recording studio here?"

Meling blinked. "…ummm…no…"

Tomoko smiled. "That's alright…oh well…" She sighed sadly.

Eriol blinked and then smiled. "Now I remember!" Everybody looked at him confused.

Then Tomoko and Hazuki's face brightened.

"Eriol!" They both cried.

"I thought I felt a familiar aura!" Hazuki said.

Eriol smiled and nodded.

Yume frowned and then her face lit up. "Now I remember! It's been so long Eriol-kun!" She instantly hugged him. Eriol chuckled and patted her on the back.

Meanwhile, everybody else in the room could feel two ominous auras and turned to the source.

Tomoyo was sitting on a chair, gripping it, and glaring daggers at Yume. Somewhere else, Suzune was glaring at Eriol and Yume in the same way.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you four know what's going on, don't you?" Eriol asked.

Hazuki, Berry, Suzune, and Tomoko nodded.

"You see, the thing is that the one who is causing all this things to you guys is because of Tomoko's grandfather." Berry explained.

Everybody stared at the blue haired girl who looked ashamed.

"It's true…he wanted power…" She said softly. "He hated the fact that his younger brother became King instead of him and in his jealously, he killed his only brother…"

"And even went as far to kill his own nephew, who is of course, still alive." Suzune said. "But then he tricked his brother's wife and became temporary King until his brother's daughter became Queen. But, he had different plans."

"Wait a sec!" Everybody turned to Meling. "What's this guy's name anyway?"

Hazuki blinked. "…His name…?" She went into a thinking position and then giggled awkwardly. "You know…I forgot…"

Tomoko and Yume sighed. "Us too…"

Everybody turned to Suzune and Berry. They both glared at everybody, signaling that they too forgot.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"We should continue this after Li-san comes back." Hazuki said. "Well, we'll leave and when he comes back, just call us, kay Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "Alright."

"BYE~" Yume cried, jumping into the portal, followed by Berry, Suzune, Tomoko, and Hazuki.

"Give it back now!" The rest could hear Suzune's angry voice as the portal closed.

"No!" Was Tomoko's reply.

"…That…was strange." Meling said.

"…No doubt…" Amu muttered.

"So…What now…? Ikuto asked, a bored look now on his face once more.

Everybody shrugged.

* * *

Kura: AND SCENE!

Meling: What the hell…?

Kura: And again, sorry for the extremely late update! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T^T

Berry: And bye.

Kura: Be more happier.

Berry: No. *leaves*

Kura: T^T And I just realized, it's been exactly a year since I have started this story and it's already been 23 chapters! ^^ HORRAY! Time for a 1 year anniversary celebration!

*party goes on*

Kura: Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible! So yeah, once again sorry! *bows*

Suzune: I'm leaving. *leaves*

Kura: MEANIE! Bye everybody! ^^ Oh, and I'm happy that I'm finally 15! YAY!

Amu: Oh yeah…your birthday was on Halloween…Happy Birthday!

Kura: YAY ^^ BYE!


	27. To Learn Magic

Kura: HELLO!

Amu: Finally…

Kura: Yeah…T^T Sorry everybody! I had writer's block and well…you all know how that is…T^T

Amu: Hmph, you're not gonna get any sympathy.

Kura: T^T

Kero: …Kura doesn't own Shugo Chara. Start. Oh, and from now on, Kura will only write the story out in the regular point of view.

Kura: I just got very used to that style of writing and well, doing what I did before interrupts me and get me confused now. :P Sorry if you liked it the other way better.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – To Learn Magic**

"So…all in all…it's your family's fault."

Everybody suddenly jumped back in horror as they felt a menacing aura near then and inched away from the two twins, Suzune and Berry, both who gave a death glare at Syaoran who sweat dropped.

"What? I just stated the fact." He reasoned.

"Well yes but it's not technically the whole family's fault." Tomoko said, smiling awkwardly.

"But Syaoran is right. If one family member did something wrong, then the whole family gets blamed for not stopping the other, correct?" Meling asked.

"But our mother did stop him!" Hazuki cried.

As everybody began to argue, Yume and Yaya sighed.

"Yaya thinks it's pointless in arguing…"

"Yeah…" Yume said softly. Then she stood up and cried, "Okay, that's enough! We need to get rid of any bad thoughts so…LET'S GO SEE HOW THE DANCING CONTEST IS GOING ON NOW!"

Everybody stared at her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"WAH! THAT HURT!" Yume cried, crying heavily while Berry stared at her, an annoyed look planted upon her face. She held a gun (do not own the baka gun from Gakuen Alice) and sighed.

"Shut up Yume…you never make sense…"

"Meanie Berry!"

Amu smiled. "Actually, I think Yume is right."

Tadase nodded. "We have been thinking too much over this…well, not in Japan but here we have."

"Yeah, this is a vacation! We have to make this last!" Kukai cheered.

"This isn't a vacation-" Nagi started but then Rima interrupted.

"Well too bad purple-head, nobody cares what you think." Rima stated. Nagi glared at her while she grinned evilly back. Meanwhile, Amu seemed to have considered the option of going to the contest preparations when a light bulb over her head lit up and she gave a large grin.

"Hey, why don't we go see Nadeshiko?"

Everybody turned silent after a chorus of "eh's" and they all stared at Amu who pouted. "Come on, after all, Nadeshiko is entering the competition, right?" She asked as she then gave an innocent smile full of the need of wanting to see her long-lost best friend. At that message, Rima frowned while Nagi, Tadase, and Kukai paled at the very thought. Other than that, everybody seemed to have agreed to the idea.

Nagi panicked. "No! That's not a good idea!" Nagi cried.

"Why not?" Amu asked.

"B-B-Because…umm…" Nagihiko appeared to be at a loss for words and Tadase and Kukai immediately felt sorry for the poor boy while Rima scoffed.

Then Tadase smiled. "Because she's really busy preparing for the contest!" Tadase cried. Nagihiko looked at him gratefully, his eyes full of tears and Tadase sweat dropped at the sight of that.

Amu looked down sadly. "Oh…I was so hoping to see Nadeshiko again…" After seeing Amu's face, Nagi turned away, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. It was hard for him to resist the girl who was once his best friend when he was Nadeshiko.

Berry looked at him, frowning. "…Actually…our family's company is holding the competition." She said as she looked down and her eyes looking very thoughtful. "It's easy for us to go in without any passes.

Hazuki smiled. "Oh yeah; that's totally true! And that means that anybody who tries to kick us out…gets hit by that gun…" She said, referring to the gun in Berry's hand.

"But…before that…" Everybody turned to Tomoko who began to smile evilly. "I heard that most of you guys are in a couple, ne?" The Guardians blushed while Ikuto and Utau yawned in annoyance. Tomoko smiled. "Well then…how about we all go on a date before going to visit this Nadeshiko person?"

"NO!" Everybody quickly screamed, including Berry, Suzune, and Yume.

"Besides, I would feel so sorry for the girl who has to date this jerk!" Yume cried, glaring at Suzune who glared back while everybody sweat dropped.

Instantly, they all thought, _That girl would most likely be you…_

Tomoko sighed. "But we have to and-"

"I'll only do it if I get to date Berry-chan!" Everybody stared at the silver-haired girl who just gave an innocent smile. Meanehile, Berry and Suzune were staring at her with their emotionless façade down and shock filled them. Their blue eyes were wide with horror, irritation, and shock. Yume blinked at the silence and said, "What?"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"ITAI BERRY-CHAN!" Everybody turned to Berry who had a fierce glare on for the girl. She was holding out the gun and her eyes were wide with fury.

Then, she screamed, "I AM NOT A LESBIAN!"

Silence passed between everybody before a laugh was heard and they all turned to see a boy by the bookshelves laughing while clutching his sides desperately as though they would break. What shocked the Guardians and the CCS crew was that he looked just like Yume but with his hair short and slightly spiky but not much. He looked up, showing his dark blue eyes full of amusement. His laughter started to cease but he continued to chuckle every now and then. "Y-You know…ehehehe…that's the first time…pbth…I've ever saw B-Berry that flustered…" He said.

A very dark blush appeared on Berry's perfect cheeks and she held up her baka gun bfore letting it fire.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Unfortunately for the silver-blue haired girl, the boy dodged with ease and he grinned. "You're gonna have to do more than that Berry!" He said with a grin.

Berry growled at him, her face still slightly red. Then, Yaya grinned and cried out, "YAYA FIGURED IT OUT!" Everybody turned to her and she looked at Berry who blinked. "You like that boy right?" She asked, pointing to the bewildered boy who looked like Yume.

Berry froze before she turned her gun to the poor child. Her face was lifted slightly, her eyes dark and menacing. "Die…"

Yaya yelped and Kukai covered her with his body, his arms stretched out while the mysterious boy quickly reached forward and tried to grab the gun from the now very dangerous girl.

Throughout all this, Rima had been frowning and she shook her head as everybody else watched the struggle in front of them. Then she cried out, "Hey, weren't we gonna see Nadeshiko? If we are, then let's go already!"

At that, Nagi glared at her but she ignored it.

Amu's face brightened and she nodded happily. "That's true; we should!"

Sakura smiled as well. "I want to see this Nadeshiko person as well. After all, Amu really seems to speak very highly of her." Amu giggled.

All of a sudden, a dark aura was felt by only one person and that person turned to see the chibi blonde girl glaring at him like there were no tomorrow. Nagi gulped and turned away, silently praying to god why this was all happening to him.

* * *

In front of a large stadium, five children stood there, all looking at the stadium. Three looked quite excited, one looked pissed, and the last looked as though he just realized that today was the last day of his life.

Amu turned and grinned at the others. "Well, let's go and meet Nadeshiko!"

Then Sakura frowned. "Don't we need Haruno-san to help us in?"

"We're right here." They all looked to see Berry and Suzune in the air, looking quite bored.

The two just…stood there…on the air…as if there was some sort of ground but there wasn't… Then the two walk on, making it seem as though they were walking on air and the other five children gaped at the sight.

Then Tomoyo cried out, "You guys shouldn't do that! What if somebody sees you two?" Her eyes clouded with worry and shock all at the same time.

Berry and Suzune stopped and looked back, their eyes showing slight confusion. "What do you mean? Only you five can see us now."

"Eh" Amu, Rima, Nagi, Sakura, and Tomoyo looked around to see anybody who had even passed by them just continuing their daily lives, not realizing that there were two children up in the air.

Then Sakura's eyes lit up. "You guys are invisible…" She whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." Suzune muttered before Nagi, Amu, Rima, and Tomoyo glared at him for saying that in front of innocent Sakura.

Berry merely rolled her eyes and continued on her way. "Besides," She started. "This was so that we can get over the road without having to wait." She said.

At this, Amu pouted. "Man, I wish I could walk on air…"

"Too bad for you." Suzune replied, feeling no pity for the pink haired girl. Amu simply glared at the boy.

Throughout that, Nagi sighed as a large sweat drop appeared on his head. Again he thought, _Why did we have to come?_

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Rima just continued on with Berry while Amu and Suzune glared at each other and Nagi was in a very big depressed mode. The four looked at each other and shook their heads sadly (except for Berry; it was more out of pity) for the other three.

Soon afterwards, when the last three caught up, the ones visible tried to enter the large doors but then large men stopped them.

These men were indeed large, being seven feet or so (hopefully smaller but the children all doubted it) and their dark eyes glaring down at them. They wore hats similar to military hats in the American army but their clothes…were…slightly different. Their clothes are a dark blue and white with strange looking symbols in the back. The shirts had cuffs on them and the pants looked comfortable yes, to help them move about quickly. But what surprised the five children was that they both carried a small stick that was at least a foot or more in the colors of dark blue and dark brown with a small gem engraved into it.

Then, Berry and Suzune leaped onto the ground, revealing themselves. The bodyguards suddenly stiffened at the sight of them and their eyes went wide with shock before they suddenly kneeled down, whispering, "Young Master and young Mistress, welcome. We have not heard of your coming from anybody else; if it is alright with you, we must ask why you are here."

Nagi, Rima, Amu, Tomoyo, and Sakura stared in shock while Berry and Suzune ordered the two men to stand up. "We are here to visit a friend known as Miss Fujisaki Nadeshiko. This boy here," Suzune motioned to Nagi as Berry continued, "is Miss Fujisaki's twin brother. We wanted to see the progression of the contest as well."

The two men stood up and bowed before opening the large doors, revealing a large grand room. It was beautiful with a crystal chandelier, the carpets were soft at tough while the curtains that hung at the back were silk, hiding the door to different rooms, and the walls beings a beautiful silver color. The carpets in the color of dark blue while the couches that were there was a beautiful leathery black. Everybody stared in amazement.

All in all, they knew this was way better than any of the mansions they have seen.

On the walls hung portraits of these woman and men, including famous dancers, musical artist, and much more. Nagi's eyes rested upon one and his jaw fell to the floor as he saw the name and picture of a woman he very much knew.

"M-My mother performed here before?" He asked, turning his head so quickly to Berry and Suzune who sat down on two of the many available couches.

Berry lifted a single eyelid and muttered yes. Then Suzune sighed and pointed to the man next to Nagi's mother, saying, "Your dad too genius." His tone was sarcastic but it didn't matter as Nagi gaped at the picture of both his parents.

Then all of a sudden, a squeal was heard and they all turned to see Rima pointing to a picture of a certain man. "OH MY GOD; IT'S KARASUKE SHISHOU!" She screamed, pointing to a man in the picture. At this, Amu and Nagi sweat dropped.

"Don't you already have his autograph?" Nagi asked. Then Rima turned to glare.

"So? I LOVE HIM!" She cried out with gushiness and all of a sudden, a dark feeling entered Nagi's heart and he glared at the old man.

Berry and Suzune looked at each other before snickering, both thinking, _the poor boy is jealous because of an old man!_

Tomoyo and Sakura were giggling before returning to look at pictures. Tomoyo was on the left while Sakura was on the right.

"Oh yeah, mama said that the most important people she thinks very highly of is on the left." Berry said.

Rima again squealed. "Your mama is smart! Karasuke-sama is in the left!"

Nagi scoffed and muttered, "Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's on the left too…" Rima just glared at him.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was once again giggling before three certain pictures caught her eyes. One right in front of here, the next besides it, and the last at the very front; she stared at the first on in front of here, her mouth gaping before she closed it and whispered, "Nadeshiko-san…"

Everybody looked at her. Berry frowned. "How do you know our mother's name?" She asked before she saw the picture and she understood. "Ah, it's Kinomoto-san…she was a good friend of mother's. Not as much as her husband was though." She said, once again closing her eyes.

At the knowledge of this, Sakura went over and widened her eyes to see the woman she very much loved. "…O-Okaa-san…" She whispered.

Amu, Rima, and Nagi looked at each other, worried for the girl before a small smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"Okaa-san…"

All of a sudden, everybody but Sakura suddenly felt a soft presence. Berry's and Suzune's eyes flew open and they turned but they stood their ground, watching as a transparent figure flew next to Sakura who remained oblivious.

Right there in front of their very eyes, was Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Her eyes green and her beautiful grey-silver hair flowing behind her back as her large dove-like wings stretched from her back. Her perfect cheeks stretched slightly as the woman gave a small smile and rested a hand on top of her only daughter. She then whispered, "Sakura…" before she disappeared slowly out of their sights.

Slowly Sakura, blinked and she turned. "…Was it just me or was there some sort of presence here?"

Everybody sweat dropped. Berry shook her head at the incredibly dense girl before standing up. "It's time we go see the performers."

Suddenly, Nagi paled and his palms began to sweat. "Y-Y-You know; I-I have to go somewhere! I-I-I'll be going on!" He cried, rushing away from everybody. Everybody just stared after him.

Amu frowned. "Does he know that he's not heading towards the exit?"

"There's another one there." Suzune said, muffling his mouth for a strange reason. Amu smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Well, let's go find Nadeshiko!"

Rima, Berry, and Suzune sighed at the stupidity of the pink-haired girl. Then Rima leaned over to Berry and whispered, "Is there really another exit?"

Berry gave a soft laugh before whispering, "No. If there was, Suzune and I would've blocked it with our magic or there would be guards. No, instead, over there is the faster way to head to the dressing rooms. I'm sure that he's heading there to dress like his 'sister' who, if I am correct, doesn't exist." Rima stared at her with wonder.

"H-How-"

"Suzune and I knew, even before we met Fujisaki-kun today. We first met 'Nadeshiko' when we were four. At that time, we knew instantly that 'she' was actually a 'he'." Rima stared at Berry in awe.

"Y-You're amazing…"

Berry gave another soft laugh. "Not really; we just knew because Suzune accidently saw him changing into his dancing clothes."

At the mention of this info, Rima giggled and imagined the very thought before bursting out laughing. Amu, Tomoyo, and Sakura stared at her.

"What's so funny Rima?" Amu asked. Rima shook her head, motioning that it was nothing but her facial expression didn't show that. Amu, Sakura, and Tomoyo looked at each other, all three wondering if there was anything wrong with the petite girl.

Then, they all arrived to a two-opening door that lead to an extravagant hallway, filled with a chandelier in the middle, European-looking hanging lamps, a carpet that seemed to be woven by professionals of professionals, a few side tables with unlit decorative candles and once again, pictures of women and men that seemed to look like royalty because of their clothes.

The four girls stared in awe while Suzune and Berry yawned in boredom. "Well, the performers should be practicing in the performing area." Suzune said and within seconds, he was at the other end of the hall. Berry quickly joined him in another second and they looked back.

Sakura frowned before she whispered, "Dash" and in the next second, she was next to Suzune and Berry as well. The two twins lifted a brow in and nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the last three. Tomoyo grinned and whispered, "**Addo mihi quo Sorcerer **Kinomoto Sakura **sto**…" and in five seconds or so, she disappeared and reappeared besides the other three in a total of ten seconds.

Berry and Suzune eyes widened and they looked at Tomoyo who stood there, panting heavily and holding onto Sakura. She simply smiled. "Eriol taught me some of your magical language. It took me a few days to accomplish that though…he told me it would be good if I need to escape to places from my enemies…"

Berry nodded. "It's fine but could still use improvement."

Then all four turned to the non-sorcerers who glared at all of them before walking over. As soon as Amu and Rima reached them, Amu threw her hands in the air and cried, "Don't expect us to do magic! We can't even do anything like that!"

Suzune sighed. "Humans can."

"Eh?" Amu and Rima stared at him.

Berry then lifted her right hand in the air and in her clutched fist, laid two small polished rocks. "If you two are willing to fight in this battle and stop Midnight, then you'd better learn." She tossed the rocks to them and they both caught it, staring at it weirdly.

Suzune sighed. "Say, '**clax orior oriri ortus'**, and the stone should be lifted into the air."

Amu and Rima stared at each other while Berry handed one to Tomoyo and Sakura as well. "You two do it too. Daidouji, you can do magic that is hard for a beginner but it is pointless if you cannot maintain the magical power. It is like stamina. If you can accomplish things little by little, you'll have more energy. If you had tried a greater distance than what you had done just now…you would've died from using all your energy."

Amu, Rima, Sakura, and Tomoyo gulped and they all looked at each other before looking at the stone warily. The twins smiled. "It's alright," Suzune started, "these kind of magic takes very little energy." He said in an assuring tone.

Amu bit her lip before looking at the small stone in her hand. "…**Clax orior oriri ortas!"** Suddenly, she felt a sudden drain in her body and the stone in her hand turned black. Berry and Suzune paled before Suzune grabbed the stone on her hand and Berry cried out while holding her hand out to Amu,

"**SOLVO QUOD REPELLO!"**

At that, Amu gasped and the drain stopped and so little of her energy was left that she collapsed to the floor. Rima rushed to her best friend's side while Sakura and Tomoyo helped. Sakura looked at Berry and Suzune and gasped softly.

Suzune was on the ground, his hand shaking before the stone in his hand returned to its normal color. Berry went and helped him up and they both glared at Amu. Amu weakly flinched at their glare.

"Don't mispronounce the spell. If you do that, the energy could kill you! Magic cannot understand unless you know what you are meaning to do!" Berry cried and she looked at the stone on the ground before it lifted up to her eye level.

Amu, Rima, Tomoyo, and Sakura gaped at the action before the stone flew to Amu and she held out her hand and it fell into them. Amu looked at the twins warily as they opened the door and headed inside. Amu looked down with shame.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry Amu; they were just worried because you might've died…or something…" She giggled awkwardly and then the other three giggled too.

Amu looked at Tomoyo with appreciation. "Arigato…"

Tomoyo smiled. "No problem."

Then the four entered, one wondering how to apologize to Berry and Suzune, one still concerned for her best friend and angry at the two twins, and the last two wondering what this Nadeshiko person is like.

* * *

Kura: DONE! And SOOOOOO sorry that it's been like how long! DX I'M SO SORRY!

Berry: writer's block.

Kura: Yeah…T^T

Berry: …

Amu: …

Kura: Well, anyway, I've also been busy with my latest story: Angels and Demon; a Gakuen Alice story! :3 I've been obsessed with Gakuen Alice but now…I'M OBSESSED WITH DETECTIVE CONAN! KYA! Conan is so KAWAII!

Berry: …He's in high school…

Amu: EH? You like a high school student?

Kura: That's Shinichi-kun! Conan-kun is Shinichi after he's been poisoned and shrunk.

Amu: …eh…?

Kura: Well…anyway, again, so sorry for not updating in months! I really did have writer's block…gosh I hate those T^T Anyway, I hope this chapter was doo. It's interesting to know that there's a different type of magic that allows anybody to use it! Information will be shown about it some other time by the amazing yet very scary Berry!

Berry: *victory sign*

Kura: Oh, and the others are doing it too thanks to the help of Yume and her twin brother, Yuki! XD Anyway, BYE! And hopefully, I can update faster…DX


End file.
